Un nuevo fuego naciente
by Kaguyanohime
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic y quería hacerlo de Toph y Zuko x3, me inspire después de leer muchos fanfics de ellos en esta pagina, espero que les guste tanto como a mi cuando leí los demás x3, muchas gracias por leer
1. Nada se Termina

**Capitulo 1: Nada se termina**

La guerra de los 100 años por fin había llegado a su final y en el la nación del fuego se estaban preparando para poder nombrar al nuevo señor del fuego

-Todavía no puedo creer que la guerra al fin se halla terminado- dijo Sokka mientras presenciaban la coronación

Lo se, no pensé que al fin llegaría este día, nunca creí tampoco que algún día estaría en la nación del fuego- Dijo Katara dejando salir una risa inocente

Bueno, vallamos a saludar a Zuko antes de marcharnos- dijo Aang mientras veía finalizar la ceremonia.

Los 4 chicos se dirigieron al interior del palacio de la nación del fuego para poder despedirse de su viejo enemigo… y casi nuevo amigo

Les deseo mucha suerte en el viaje de regreso, espero volver a verlos pronto- Dijo Zuko mientras los abrasaba a uno por uno fuertemente sin querer dejarlos ir, habían pasado tantos años persiguiendo al Avatar y ahora se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Ahora debemos dejar a Toph en su casa y luego pasar por la casa de Sokka y Katara- será un largo viaje- Dijo Aang mientras miraba a Zuko con cariño

Anímate chispita, no es que nos fuésemos a morir- Dijo Toph golpeándolo en el hombro fuertemente

Toph, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- Le dijo Zuko mientras se acariciaba el brazo para alivianar el dolor que le había causado el golpe que le dio ella.

Zuko la llevo a los jardines del palacio, al estanque donde siempre alimentaba a los patos-tortuga con su madre cuando eran niños

Que es lo que pasa?- Dijo Toph mientras posaba sus manos sobre su cintura en señal de impaciencia por saber para que la había alejado tanto de los demás.

Tienes que regresar a tu casa urgentemente, no es así?- Pregunto Zuko mientras se agachaba para poder alimentar a los patos-tortuga

Amm, no lo se, después de todo me escape para poder enseñarle a Aang tierra control, y no eh sabido mas nada de mis padres en mucho tiempo- Dijo Toph con una mirada algo triste, ella extrañaba muchísimo a sus padres pero no sabia como enfrentarlos al volver a casa, los había desobedecido y es mas, los había desafiado al irse de esa manera tan rebelde

Y, que tal si te quedaras aquí?- Dijo Zuko nerviosamente

Que?- dijo Toph muy sorprendida al ver tal gesto de amabilidad saliendo del siempre malhumorado Zuko

Bueno, tu sabes, es un palacio enorme, y voy a estar muy solo ya que bueno, la mitad de mi familia esta en la cárcel y la otra mitad no tengo idea de donde esta, y tu fuiste la primera en confiar en mi de todo el grupo, eres mi mejor amiga- Dijo Zuko poniéndose de pie y hablando muy aceleradamente, moviendo mucho los brazos señalando su palacio y muchas cosas mas haciendo referencia a todo lo que decía, estaba muy apenado por lo que dijo sin pensar, no sabia que decir para no sonar muy tonto y que ella aceptara. Toph solo largo una carcajada y se quedo un momento en silencio sentándose cerca del estanque junto a donde estaba Zuko y este también se sentó al lado de ella

Quisiera poder quedarme…- Dijo muy apenada- pero primero quisiera saber de mis padres, que pensaran de mi ahora, después de demostrar todo lo que eh podido lograr cuando ellos pensaban que yo era una inútil- Dijo Toph mientras se agarraba las piernas con una mirada algo triste, triste por pensar en su relación con sus padres y ahora por la culpa de dejar a Zuko solo, cuando ella lo consideraba un muy buen amigo… algo mas grande que un amigo, pero… no se que sea ese sentimiento extraño que no puede describir

Y que tal si, vas a ver a tus padres y cuando ordenes todas tus cosas regresas aquí? –Dijo Zuko tratando de aliviarla y tratando de sacarla de la situación tan pesada en la que la había puesto

Y que dirá Mai? No es muy alegre que digamos y con esa noticia no creo que lo tome muy bien- Dijo Toph algo molesta, no había pensado en que Zuko estaba de novio y que seria una situación muy incomoda estar ella en el palacio con Mai rondando por los pasillos, apartándola de la única persona que conoce en la nación del fuego, era mejor estar en su casa con sus padres que incomoda en un lugar donde lo aparten de la única persona que conoce

Mai? No ella no vendrá mas al palacio- Dijo Zuko mirándola con ternura al verla que se había ruborizado solo un poco por su comentario respecto a ella

De que estas hablando?

Bueno Digamos que estuve pensando mucho en mi relación con ella y no puedo llamarla una relación. Fui desterrado 3 años en lo cual no supe nada de ella, tal vez estuvo con algún chico y yo nunca lo supe, ella jamás se molesto en saber de mi, o en acompañarme en mi exilio para poder estar juntos, y cuando volví, ella no demostró haberme extrañado en lo mas mínimo, hizo como si nada hubiera pasado y era muy fría, creo que nunca nos entendimos muy bien- Zuko mientras le contaba esto miraba al cielo, es verdad que Mai era su único amor pero el sentía que ella no lo quería tanto como el a ella, y una persona así no era lo que el ni l nación del fuego necesitaba como su señora del fuego, mientras le contaba esto Toph sentía un gran alivio aunque no sabia porque

Toph, ya nos vamos- Grito Aang desde el palacio mientras los demás ya estaban subiendo todo su equipaje preparándose para partir

Bueno, entonces que es lo que harás?-

Bueno, si me lo pones así, entonces no tengo opción- Dijo Toph mientras movía sus brazos en resignación y cerrando sus ojos

De que hablas? Dijo Zuko muy molesto por la actitud de ella, pensaba que se tomaba todo a la ligera cuando a el le había costado muchísimo proponerle eso

Iré a mi casa para ver a mis padres y estar un tiempo con ellos, y cuando organice todos mis asuntos volveré y me quedare en el palacio contigo así no lloraras mas por estar solo, que me dices chispita?- Dijo ella sonriendo y "mirándolo" a los ojos mientras lo golpeo en el brazo

Zuko se sonrojo y se quedo callado un instante, no sabia que contestarle excepto- Muy bien, te estaré esperando entonces con un gran banquete.

Los 2 se levantaron y fueron hacia donde estaban los demás, Todos abrazaron a Zuko uno por uno porque sabían que no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo. Cuando Zuko abraso a toph le susurro en el oído algo que los demás no pudieron oír y que dejo a toph muy sonrojada

Te estaré esperando- Le dijo Zuko con una voz muy dulce y suave

Vamos que me estoy haciendo viejo- Grito Sokka desde arriba de appa

Toph subió en el bisonte y partieron los 4 a sus respectivos hogares, solo temporalmente, no iba a ser mucho el tiempo en el que estuvieran separados

Continuara


	2. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentro**

Luego de que Zuko asumiera el cargo de "nuevo señor del fuego" los demás chicos se habían separado a tomar sus diferentes caminos, habían pasado tan solo 5 años desde que la guerra había terminado, Zuko ya era un hombre, tenia 21 años recién cumplidos, Sokka se había convertido en un gran guerrero de ahora 20 años que vivía junto con su esposa Suki y Aang se había convertido en un gran Avatar de ahora 19 años, por otro lado Katara ya era toda una mujer, con 20 años cumplidos, ella y Aang comenzaron una relación estable y ahora Vivian juntos, Toph por otra parte se había convertido en una gran maestro metal, y aunque cumpliera sus 18 años y se halla convertido en toda una mujer fuerte y valerosa, nunca dejo de ser la mas niña del grupo.

Que es lo que pasa sobrino?- Dijo Iroh entrando en la habitación del señor del fuego mirando a su sobrino que tenia al parecer una mirada triste mientras miraba por su ventana, que tenia la mejor vista hacia su jardín y toda la nación del fuego

Ya han pasado 5 años tío, no eh sabido nada de ellos

Y por ellos te refieres a Toph?- Dijo Iroh con una sonrisa picada en su rostro, ya que Zuko junto al Avatar habían comenzado el proyecto de Ciudad Republica, pero solo lo habia visto a el, de Sokka, Katara y Suki solo estaba al tanto por las cosas que Aang le contaba

Claro que no- Dijo molesto- solo eh visto a Aang, pero no eh visto a ninguno de ellos desde hace 5 años

Ella dijo que iba a volver, tal vez fui un tonto al pensar que lo haría- pensaba Zuko mientras volvía su mirada hacia la ventana un tanto melancólico

Señor del Fuego, su junta con los concejales dará inicio pronto, necesitamos su presencia- Dijo uno de lo sirvientes en la puerta de la habitación

Debo irme Tío, espero que no te vallas pronto a Ba Sing Sea a atender tu negocio de te- Dijo Zuko mientras se acercaba a la puerta

Descuida, amo el te- dijo robándose el estomago- pero prefiero mucho mas pasar el tiempo con mi querido sobrino- dijo mientras una de sus manos se posaba en el hombro de Zuko y este solo sonrió y tomo su mano para luego marcharse a sus asuntos reales

Iroh fue directo a su habitación y empezó a escribir un par de pergaminos, los ato a 3 halcones y estos volaron velozmente, el primero tardo unos pocos días, fue enviado directamente al avatar, quien junto con Katara se alegraron mucho al ver al halcón y muchísimo mas al ver lo que decía, el segundo fue enviado a la isla de Kioshi donde se encontraba Sokka con Suki que también se alegraron muchísimo y por ultimo el tercero fue enviado al reino tierra, cuando Toph regreso a su casa hacia 5 años, sus padres estaban muy contentos de verla, estaban orgullosos de todo lo que habia logrado su pequeña hija, era ahora una heroína de guerra, conocida y aclamada por todo el reino tierra, ante tal grandeza la familia Beifong paso de ser la familia mas rica a también ser proclamada como una familia real, proclamado por el mismísimo rey tierra. Muchas veces quería irse para cumplir la promesa que le habia hecho a Zuko pero no sabia como decirle a sus padres que de nuevo debía marcharse, y cuando uno de sus sirvientes le leyó el pergamino, fue la oportunidad perfecta, empaco sus maletas y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, el equipo avatar iba a volver a reunirse, a excepción de que el único del que no estaba enterado era el mismísimo Señor del fuego.

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde que Iroh habia enviado a los halcones, el sabia que ellos llegarían en cualquier momento.

Zuko, porque no te relajas un poco y tomas un poco de te de jazmín conmigo- Dijo Iroh mientras se sentaba en una pequeña mesa ubicada en un gran salón mientras veía a Zuko pasar, un poco deprimido todavía

Animo Sobrino- Dijo Iroh mientras le servia un poco de te

Estoy Bien Tio- Dijo Zuko con la mirada todavía un poco triste, quería volver a verlos a todos, pero en especial a Toph, pero ya empezaba a perder las esperanzas de que ella alguna vez vuelva

Señor, hay unas personas en el gran salón que solicitan verlo- Dijo un sirviente mientras entraba a la sala donde estaban el y Iroh

Voy enseguida- Dijo Zuko con una mirada muy enfadada, no podía relajarse tan solo unos minutos para despejar sus pensamientos

Hola Zuko- se escucho un coro cuando el paso las puertas y saltaron varias personas a abrazarlo, Eran Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki y Toph que habían llegado juntos en appa como en los viejos tiempos, estaba impactado al verlos a todos tan cambiados, ya eran todos unos adultos.

Que hacen todos aquí?- Pregunto Zuko anonadado

Tu tío nos dijo para venir a visitarte- Dijo Aang

Así que el gran señor del fuego nos extraña, que lindo- Dijo Sokka en un tono de burla mientras se le colgaba del hombro Zuko

A ti no te extraño- Dijo frunciendo el seño y quitando la mano de Sokka de su hombro pero de inmediato sonrió, no podía negar que inclusive a el lo extrañaba

Lamento la tardanza chispita, pero ya estoy desocupada- Dijo Toph golpeándolo en el hombro y Zuko la abraso

Bueno, porque no van todos a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y toman un baño, la cena estará lista dentro de unas pocas horas- Dijo Iroh interrumpiendo la atmósfera nostálgica

Tiene razón- Dijo Zuko soltándola- yo tengo que atender unos asuntos reales y los veré en la cena

Por supuesto, allá nos veremos- dijo Sokka tomando a Suki del brazo, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, pero todos tenían habitaciones matrimoniales excepto claramente Toph

*Tok* Tok*

Adelante- Dijo Toph, ya se habia bañado y estaba lista para la cena

Cuanto tiempo sin verte pequeña-

Lo mismo digo- abrazo a Iroh con cariño

Y bien?- Dijo Iroh soltándola

Y bien que?

Que es lo nuevo que puede contarme la nueva princesa del reino de la tierra?

Como es que siempre te enteras de todo?- Dijo Toph sonriéndole

Oooh, es que yo lo se todo, y además, eh hablado con tus padres también jaja-

Zuko lo sabe?- le pregunto a Iroh un poco seria

Yo no le eh dicho nada, así que si no lo sabe de ti, entonces creo que no lo sabe…. Se lo dirás hoy?- le pregunto Iroh ya con una sonrisa un poco picara como siempre

No lo se, no se ni como decírselo a los demás- Dijo Toph mientras se sentaba en la cama

Descuida pequeña, yo puedo encargarme de eso- Dijo Iroh sentándose junto a ella y posando su mano por su espalda para reconfortarla

Tu siempre me haces sentir mejor Iroh, me alegra muchísimo siempre poder contar contigo- Dijo Toph abrazándolo

Me alegro mucho que pienses así de mi, porque también te estimo como si fueras mi propia hija- Dijo Iroh mientras Salía de la habitación

Y mi Sobrino también te tiene muchísimo cariño, pero creo que eso tu ya lo sabias no?- Dijo Iroh con una sonrisa que a Toph le pareció reconfortante, o al menos eso sentía ella

Claro que si, también quiere muchísimo a los demás- Dijo Toph sonrojadísima

Pero yo no me refiero a los demás, se que mi sobrino los quiere a todos pero tu eres diferente

A que te refieres con diferente?- Dijo Toph un tanto extrañada

Oh, pequeña, estoy seguro que te darás cuenta por ti misma cuando hables con el, ahora vamos a cenar- Dijo Iroh saliendo por la puerta

Oye no me dejes así- Fue Toph tras el muy enojada

Todo a su tiempo- Dijo Iroh muy relajado y feliz por ver como Toph se sonrojaba

Ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa, como Zuko le habia prometido a Toph, la recibió, o mejor dicho, los recibió a todos con un gran banquete al estilo nación del fuego

Me alegro de que estén todos aquí- dijo Zuko muy feliz

Bromeas?, teníamos que haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Sokka llevándose todo lo que podía a la boca

Bueno yo quiero hacer un brindis- Dijo Iroh alzando su copa que después fue secundado por todos

Brindo por la amistad, y también por la nueva princesa Toph- Dijo Iroh sin nada de discreción

QUEE?!- Dijeron todos en coro y Toph solo se quedo sorprendida y sonrojada, no podía creer que Iroh se iba a encargar de esa manera de decirlo

Bueno, mi familia ya era muy prestigiosa y famosa, pero después de la guerra eso aumento muchísimo, así que el mismísimo rey tierra le dio a mi padre un titulo de realeza- Dijo Toph muy relajada para calmar a todos en la mesa

Pero porque no nos dijiste?- Pregunto Katara muy sorprendida

Porque nadie pregunto- Intento decir en forma de chiste Toph pero el único en reírse fue Sokka

La cena habia terminado y los chicos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, estaban muy cansados por el viaje de días de duración a excepción de Toph, ella fue al Jardín, al estanque en donde habia hablado por ultima vez con Zuko, no sabia como acercarse a el, pensaba que el iba a estar molesto después de que ella tardo tanto en verlo y cuando finalmente regreso, fue en una visita con todos los demás y porque su Tio se lo pidió, estaba algo molesta así que empezó a practicar un poco de tierra control, pero muy silenciosamente porque no quería despertar a nadie, pero habia alguien que no estaba durmiendo. El gran señor del fuego tampoco podía dormir, así que también se habia dirigido a los Jardines pero Toph habia llegado antes y el solo se sentó en el piso a mirarla como entrenaba, ella no podía saber que la estaban mirando porque el piso de palacio que estaba en la entrada del Jardín era de madera.

Zuko se quedo solo unos minutos observándola, no podía creer cuanto habia cambiado, cuando el se unió al grupo, ella solamente era una niña, muy agresiva y poco femenina, y eso no habia cambiado en absoluto, pero lo que si habia cambiado es que ya no era mas una niña, su cuerpo era ahora el de una chica de 18 años bien definido, seguía siendo pequeña como siempre pero solo en estatura.

Si que has cambiado- Escucho Toph una voz a lo lejos pero no sabia de quien era, ya que no podía percibir a nadie

Quien es? Pregunto firmemente mientras se ponía en pose de pelea

Solamente soy yo- Dijo Zuko acercándose a ella

A chispitas, me asustaste, pensé que era alguien importante- Dijo en tono de burla

COMO QUE IMPORTANTE?- Dijo enfurecido, ya que todavía, al igual que antes, no controlaba su temperamento, Toph solo reía ante tal reacción

Tardaste mucho en volver- Dijo Zuko acercándose, como antes, al estanque para ver si los patos-tortuga aparecían, pero durante la noche era muy raro que eso pasara

Tuve muchos problemas después en casa y después de que a mi padre le dieran el titulo- Dijo Toph acercándose a el- pero ahora estoy aquí- Dijo sonriéndole

Y…. vas a quedarte?- Dijo Zuko algo apenado

Todavía estoy pensándolo… no se si puedo estar mucho tiempo alejada de casa en estas circunstancias- Dijo Toph algo apenada

Entiendo- hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos minutos

Y… en que circunstancias podrías quedarte?- Dijo Zuko algo sonrojado

Y… siendo ahora de la realeza..- no pudo terminar la fase porque estaba muy apenada, la única razón por la que podría quedarse siendo ahora princesa, seria con un matrimonio, pero no podía decirle eso a Zuko, ella ni siquiera sabia si el sentía algo por ella, le pidió quedarse porque eran amigos

Siendo de la realiza…- Dijo Zuko para que Toph continuara la frase, aunque este también se habia hecho a la idea del matrimonio pero pensaba lo mismo que Toph al respecto del tema

Tendrás que persuadirme mucho- Dijo riéndose y golpeándolo en el hombro como en los viejos tiempos

Entonces lo haré con tal de que no te vallas- Dijo Zuko reaccionando tarde en lo que habia dicho y se avergonzó mucho, y Toph se dio cuenta porque pudo sentir sus latidos acelerados

Bueno, será mejor que me valla a dormir- Dijo Toph tratando de romper la atmósfera que se habia vuelto incomoda

Amm si, yo te llevare a tu habitación- Dijo Zuko aceleradamente

Yo se donde queda, no necesito que seas mi perro- Dijo Toph molesta porque pensó que lo decía por el tema de su ceguera

Esta bien, entonces, solo… Buenas noches- Dijo Zuko acercándose a ella

Toph estiro su mano pensando que el se estaba acercando para saludarla de ese modo pero Zuko beso su frente tiernamente y luego se retiro, Toph se habia quedado sonrojada, al igual que el, y ambos se fueron rápido del lugar, todavía no comprendían porque se sentían así, o que es lo que el otro sentía, esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, repasando en sus mentes ese momento incomodo

Continuara..


	3. El festival

**Capitulo 3: El festival**

Ya era de día, casi pasando el mediodía y las dos parejas estaban levantadas y alistándose para almorzar

Vamos Toph a levantarse- Dijo Katara abriendo las cortinas para que el sol entrara en la habitación de Toph pero al ser ciega no notaba la diferencia, solo sentía el calor del sol en su rostro, además ella no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche repasando el beso que Zuko le había dado en la frente

Para que quieres que me levante?- Dijo refunfuñando Toph y dándose la vuelta en la cama

Nos dijo Iroh que hoy hay un festival en la nación del fuego para celebrar los 5 años de paz después de la guerra, que no quieres ir?- Le pregunto a la pelinegra mientras se sentaba a su lado

Claro que quiero ir, vamos a "ver" a los artistas callejeros, "ver" las artesanías de los comerciantes- dijo irónicamente como siempre

Zuko nos invito a ir y el pagara la comida- Dijo Katara levantándose de la cama regañándola

Esta bien, iré, pero solo porque es comida gratis- Dijo Toph mientras se levantaba muy forzosamente de la cama, aunque en realidad no tenia muchas ganas de ir, no sabia que cara poner frente a Zuko, ser ciega realmente le gustaba en estas situaciones, no tenia que verlo a la cara para confrontarlo

Genial, iremos en la noche cuando Zuko termine con todos sus asuntos de ciudad republica con Aang y Sokka- Dijo muy entusiasmada

QUE? Y para que me despiertas? – Grito furiosa Toph golpeando el piso con sus pies

Porque no te levantaste para desayunar, al menos tenias que levantarte para almorzar- replico algo molesta la maestro agua

De acuerdo, bajare en unos minutos, ahora puedes dejarme sola?

Claro- Dijo Katara mientras salía de la habitación de Toph

No es justo, alfil había logrado dormir un poco y me despiertan, no pude dormir casi nada- pensaba mientras repasaba el beso que Zuko le dio en su frente- pero que estoy pensando? Estoy imaginándome cosas, el lo hizo en señal de amistad y nada mas- pensaba mientras se bestia

_*Se que mi sobrino los quiere a todos pero tu eres diferente* _

Toph recordó esas palabras que le había dicho Iroh y se ruborizo de inmediato- Porque estoy pensando estas cosas ahora? No significa nada- grito para si misma mientras se rascaba la cabeza violentamente para borrar esos pensamientos.

En el almuerzo todos estaban muy alegres, riéndose de los chistes de Sokka que hacia tanto no escuchaban y de cómo este se atragantaba con la comida por querer hablar y comer al mismo tiempo. Toph hacia como si anoche no hubiera pasado nada pero Zuko intentaba no mirarla a menos que sea necesario, no podía evitar ruborizarse cuando la miraba.

Por cierto Toph, no dormiste anoche? Intentamos despertarte para desayunar pero ni siquiera appa pudo despertarte- Le comento Suki mirándola con una sonrisa picara

Al c-contrario jajaja, es que… estaba tan cansada por el viaje y mi cama era tan cómoda que no quería levantarme nunca jajaja- respondió mentirosamente algo ruborizada

Que extraño, a ti te gustaba mucho mas dormir en el piso de tierra que en una cama si no recuerdo mal- Acoto Katara inmediatamente al ver como Toph se había puesto roja con el comentario de Suki

Eso era porque necesitaba estar atenta todo el tiempo por si nos atacaban, pero ahora no hay ningún peligro, no señor- Dijo Toph mientras se sacaba los pedazos de comida de sus dientes

Olle Zuko- Interrumpió la charla entretenida de las chicas el cola de caballo- hay un par de proyectos que quisiera comentarte para Ciudad Republica

Claro- Dijo levantándose de la mesa a lo cual ellos y el avatar se levantaron y se retiraron-

No olviden chicos, que al atardecer se hará el festival por los 5 años de paz, no lleguen tarde- Dijo Iroh rápidamente antes que se vallan

Claro- Dijo Aang antes que Zuko le respondiera a su tío, el estaba mas entusiasmado por estas cosas que el gran señor del fuego

Que te pondrás para el festival Toph?- Le pregunto Suki muy entusiasmada

Ammm… que te parece esto? Esta limpio y supongo que se ve bien- Dijo Toph irónicamente como siempre mientras señalaba sus ojos plateados

Creo que por esta ocasión deberíamos ponernos ropa de la nación del fuego, así que vallamos al pueblo para comprar algunas prendas- Dijo Katara muy entusiasmada quien fue secundada por Suki que como ella estaba acostumbrada a la ropa de las guerreras de Kioshi, usar ropas de la nación del fuego le era muy placentero, no tenia tanta ropa encima y a Sokka le encantaba la época que ella usaba esas ropas de la nación del fuego. Toph mostró su irremediable desprecio golpeando la mesa con la frente, odiaba muchísimo comprar ropa, desde que lo hacia con su madre cuando era mas joven

Para ir a comprar ropa? Soy ciega! No puedo ver que es lo que usare!, no me interesa- Reclamo con un tono terco

Pero Katara y yo podemos decir cual te queda mejor, y así atraerás a muchos chicos- Dijo Suki riéndose

Toph se puso algo roja- no me interesa llamar la atención de gente extraña.

Bueno, igualmente vendrás- Dijo Katara mientras la agarraba del brazo izquierdo mientras Suki tomaba el brazo derecho y se la llevaron a la ciudad. Iroh presencio toda la escena y su sonrisa no podía disimularse ara nada, estaba tan contento de ver a las buenas personas que su sobrino había conocido y hecho sus mejores amigos, además de que no importa que hallan pasado 5 años, ellos todavía actuaban como unos niños, solo ahora podían hacerlo ya que durante la guerra, lo único que podían hacer era entrenar y trabajar muy duro para que esta termine.

Las chicas pasaron toda la tarde entrando en una tienda tras otra probándose ropa tras ropa elegante para la ocasión, pero la que mas termino probándose ropa fue Toph, elegían la ropa mas fina para ella para realzar de que ella era de la realeza, al final del día, Katara y Suki terminaron usando ropas muy similares a las que usaban en su época de fugitivas en la nación del fuego pero con notables diferencias, ahora sus cuerpos eran mas voluminosos y marcados, Katara uso un traje de dos piezas dejando el estomago al aire pero este tenia consigo unas mangas largas y un cuello cerrado, dejando además solo los hombros al aire, y sin falta, ella seguía usando su collar de la tribu del agua que su madre le había dado, Suki también usaba el traje de 2 piezas pero esta vez, a diferencia de cuando era joven, usaba un pantalón muy holgado, y ahora Toph había cambiado mucho su vestimenta, no quería usar un traje de la nación del fuego, a ella le gustaban sus ropas del reino de la tierra, con las que se sentía cómodas para pelear y poder ver, así que solamente Suki y Katara la acompañaron con un sastre para que se las confeccionara que sorprendentemente solo tardo un par de horas por haber mostrarle el certificado de la familia Beifong, ella siempre usaba trajes que no dejen ver mucho pero quería mostrarle a sus amigos que ya no era la niña que era antes, que había crecido y ahora era una mujer, así que también eligió un traje de dos piezas, la parte de arriba era solo un top verde, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y su panza, y al igual que Suki, un pantalón holgado pero en sus tobillos tenia tobilleras negras con bordes plateados, al igual que en las muñecas, solo que en sus muñequeras, salía un pedazo de tela verde la cual solo cubría la parte de arriba de su mano enganchando solo la base de su dedo anular como unión, y desde luego, en su cuello llevaba el brazalete que antes usaba en su brazo, el que estaba hecho con roca espacial que le había dado Sokka hace muchos años atrás, lo único que usaba de la nación del fuego era una bincha en su pelo dorada. Para poder tener su típico peinado de siempre, y sus ropas cómodas pero con la diferencia que tenia solo una cosa de la nación del fuego.

Las chicas habían vuelto al Palacio y ya estaban listas para salir al festival, habían pasado toda la tarde comprado y así el tiempo se les había hecho mas corto, Sokka y Aang estaban muy… "contentos" con los atuendos de Katara y Suki pero el único que faltaba era Zuko, que todavía no salía de su junta con los concejales, Iroh no los acompañaría al festival ya que quería que ellos pudieran divertirse como los viejos tiempos y los 5 chicos estaban esperando en la puerta del palacio ya impacientes

Lamento la Tardanza- Dijo Zuko bajando las escaleras

Pues ya era hora- me estaba durmiendo- Dijo Toph que estaba semi acostada en las escaleras de la entrada

Bueno- ya veámonos- Dijo Aang mientras todos partían para el festival. Todo estaba lleno de luces y comida por todos lados, Era difícil no perderse entre tanta gente que asistía ese festival entre ciudadanos, artistas y comerciantes callejeros.

Bueno, yo creo que lo mejor será comer primero- Dijo Sokka tomando una varilla de algo que no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, pero al mordedlo estaba extremadamente picante que tubo que sacárselo inmediatamente de la boca

QUE ES ESTO?- dijo Sokka gritando mientras Suki se tapaba la boca intentando que no escuchara su risa

Creo que debí decirles que la comida de la nación del fuego es muy picante, en el palacio le pedí a los cocinero que la hicieran suave para ustedes- Dijo Zuko con una sonrisa en su boca al verlo a Sokka con odio en su mirada

Igualmente es gratis, no es cierto Zuko?- Dijo Toph mientras tomaba una de las varillas que había comido Sokka y todos después la siguieron

Si, lo que gusten- Dijo Zuko sonrojado, estuvo toda la noche intentando evitar ver a Toph, no estaba a acostumbrado a verla con ese tipo de ropa, le gustaba mucho pero no podía decirle nada por miedo a que ella lo tomara de mala manera

El festival estaba lleno de juegos y variedades por todos lados, Sokka arrastraba a Sukki por todos lados mientras que Aang hacia lo mismo con Katara y terminaron separándose todos dejando solos a Zuko y a Toph.

Había demasiada gente en el festival que casi no podían caminar sin que alguno de los 2 se quedara un poco atrás, y con tanta gente Toph no podía "ver" nada con su tierra control, estaba completamente ciega

Zuko?... Zuko?- Empezó a gritar desesperada porque el no poder ver nada le daba muchísimo miedo, estiraba los brazos para intentar, de alguna manera, poder tomar su brazo y que este la sacase de toda esa gente, pero tomo lo que tomo no sabia que era

Eh? Que intentas hacer chiquilla?- Sintió una voz muy gruesa, lo que había agarrado era la mano de otra persona- Acaso intentas robarme?- Dijo el hombre enorme jalándola de su brazo y levantándola un poco del suelo

De que estas hablando? Intentaba salir de toda esa gente, yo no quiero robarle y menos a alguien con tan mal aliento como tu- Exclamo Toph muy molesta intentando zafarse del hombre

QUE DIJISTE?- exclamo el hombre apretándole mas fuerte su brazo y sacudiéndola bruscamente

Olle- Se escucho una voz atrás del hombre- Esa es mi amiga y la estas lastimando- Era la voz de Zuko

Tu amiga intentaba robarme-

Claro que no- exclamo, que no ve que es ciega? Se alejo de mí y no pude encontrarla

El hombre la miro mas detenidamente, no había visto sus ojos y le pidió disculpas bajándola

Donde te habías metido? Te estuve llamando muchas veces, no puedo usar mi tierra control con tanta gente aquí, además yo podía con ese idiota- le grito a Zuko muy molesta

Pensé que venias detrás mió- Dijo Zuko muy apenado, se sentía muy culpable por haberla dejado sola

Sostente de mi brazo- Dijo Zuko mientras la escoltaba hasta un lugar donde no halla tantas personas pera que ella pudiera ver, fueron hasta una fuente que estaba bastante alejada de el festival en donde se sentaron

Gracias por sacarme de ahí.. y por lo del tipo de mal aliento- Dijo Toph mirando para el suelo

Descuida, que alivio que te encontré rápido, no hacia falta que todos te miraran así- Dijo algo molesto

A que te refieres?

B-bueno yo..- Toph empezó a notar que la palpitación de Zuko había aumentado un poco, se había puesto nervioso, no podía mentirle porque ella lo sabría- es tu ropa!- dijo inmediatamente

Que tiene mi ropa? Esta al revés no es cierto?- Dijo Toph algo apenada ya que eso le pasaba muy seguido cuando no la ayudaban a cambiarse

No no, es que…. Estas muy hermosa… y todos de daban vuelta a verte- Dijo Zuko ahora muchísimo mas avergonzado que antes

Después de eso ninguno de los 2 dijo nada durante unos segundos, estaban tan avergonzados que no sabían que decir

M-mejor vamos al palacio y que los demás nos alcancen allá- dijo Zuko levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a Toph, no recordaba que alegada de la gente ella podía ver muy claramente ahora, esta solo afirmo con la cabeza y acepto su mano, yendo los 2 tomados de la mano, caminando hacia el palacio, pero alguien que también había ido al festival pudo ver la escena tan tierna que se desarrollaba lejos de la gente y esa figura llena de odio se alejo de la multitud

Cuando llegaron al palacio le soltó la mano a Toph para que ella valle a descansar a su habitación pero ella volvió a tomarla rápidamente, ante esto Zuko estaba muy sorprendido ya que ella no era de hacer esas cosas, odiaba el contacto con los demás

Puedes… llevarme a mi habitación? Me cuesta mucho poder caminar por estos pasillos, son de madera- Dijo Toph con una voz muy suave mientras agachaba la cabeza sonrojada

Zuko solo sonrió y la tomo su mano fuertemente, fueron hasta su habitación, todas las luces del palacio estaban apagadas, todos dormían excepto claro los guardias, al llegar a la habitación, los 2 entraron juntos

Así estoy bien, gracias, ya puedes irte- Dijo Toph parándose de espaldas a Zuko frente a el, junto a la ventana

Oye Toph… emm… bueno… no se como decir esto- Empezó Zuko a decir nerviosamente de nuevo mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo

Solo dilo- Dijo Toph algo molesta ahora

Zuko se acerco a ella tomándola con una mano de la cintura y otra de su brazo siguiendo suavemente hasta su mano para darla vuelta

Q-que estas..- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que setia el calor de su cuerpo cada vez mas cerca de ella, como su aliento cálido respiraba tan cerca de su boca hasta que antes de darse cuenta, sus labios estaban posados sobre los de el, sus músculos, que estaban tan tensos comenzaron a relajarse y con su mano algo temblorosa, las poso al rededor de los hombros del joven señor del fuego, este al ver la aprobación de la joven de ojos perlados solo atrajo mas su cuerpo hacia el, las mejillas de Toph habían tomado un dulce color manzana, mientras a lo lejos, se podia oir y por la ventana se podían ver, los fuegos artificiales del festival

Continuara


	4. Que haré ahora?

**Capitulo 4: Que haré ahora?**

Los fuegos articifiales estuvieron lanzándose durante solamente 20 minutos, pero para los dos jóvenes no se podría decir lo mismo, a ellos habrían durado tan solo un instante, estaban sumergidos en un sentimiento nuevo, o al menos lo era para la joven princesa del reino tierra, pero este sentimiento, es algo que el joven príncipe tampoco había sentido, ni siquiera cuando tuvo su primer beso con Mai.

Ese beso que había comenzado solamente como un impulso de parte de el, ahora se había convertido en algo mas demandante y a medida que pasaban los segundos mas exigente. Sintió las manos del joven príncipe subir por su espalda, al instante, ella subió los brazos para ponerlos alrededor del cuello de el, mientras el beso se volvía cada vez mas y mas apasionado. Toph estaba tan avergonzada, era su primer beso y sentía que estaba siendo muy torpe por su falta de experiencia, intentaba ir a su ritmo y dejar que el la guiara.

Los fuegos artificiales habían terminado y un silencio envolvió el palacio y la habitación de la joven princesa, solo podía escucharse el sonido de la respiración dificultosa de ambos y el sonido de sus ropas mientras se acercaban mas y mas entre si, pronto sus labios se separaron, en busca de un poco de aire y en el caso de ella, un poco de descanso para sus pies, aunque halla crecido en estos años, todavía no era muy alta y solo alcanzaba a la boca de Zuko si los ponía algo en punta

Los ojos de los dos se entre abrieron lentamente, ella aunque no podía verlo, sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y podía seguir sintiendo su respiración muy cerca de su cara.

Zuko miro lentamente como los ojos de ella se abrían, esos ojos plateados que brillaban con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, nunca le habían parecido tan hermosos como ahora, ella estaba tan sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar que a el le dio mucha ternura.

El se acerco para besarla nuevamente pero ella corrió su cabeza para atrás instantáneamente, como si tuviera miedo, Zuko solo le dio un beso de unos segundos y la soltó suavemente apartándose de ella unos centímetros

Será mejor… que descanses un poco… - Dijo Zuko mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta de la habitación cerrándola

Toph se quedo parada un instante, tenia que digerir lo que acababa de ocurrir, su amigo quien la consideraba su mejor amiga y que le había dicho de vivir en su palacio como amigos la había besado muy apasionadamente- esto… habría llegado mas lejos? Se dijo a si misma mientras se agarraba las manos, si ella instintivamente no hubiera corrido su cabeza estarían ahora haciéndolo?

Por otro lado el joven señor del fuego fuera de la habitación de Toph se rascaba la cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen perfecta para el, de cuando abrió los ojos y vio su ojos reflejados bajo la luz de la luna, que hiciste? Ahora nunca se mudara aquí- se gritaba para sus adentros mientras fue a su habitación hablando entre dientes

Ya era de día, a Toph le había costado nuevamente dormir pero esta vez pudo levantarse un poco más temprano para desayunar con sus amigos, aunque no sabia con que cara mirar a Zuko, esperaba que el no estuviera desayunando con ellos y tenga algún asunto real que atender

Tohp, donde estuviste la mitad del festival? No pudimos encontrarte por ningún lado- Dijo Suki muy curiosa en medio del desayuno delante de todos

Oh, estaba en el punto mas hermoso de la ciudad, viendo lo lindo que era el festival- dijo muy sarcásticamente señalando sucesivamente sus ojos

A lo que se refiere Suki es, a donde te fuiste, no pudimos encontrarlos ni a ti ni a Zuko- replico Katara con un tono algo de preocupación

Entre tantas personas no podía ver nada, me mareaban tantas vibraciones y le pedí a Zuko que me trajera de vuelta- Dijo Toph cruzada de brazos y queriendo hacer que los demás también se sintieran mal por dejarla sola, no le gustaba que los demás la traten como una inútil por su ceguera pero en esos momentos, necesitaba de alguien para que la guié

Y después que hicieron eeeh? Eeeh? – Le dijo Sokka a Zuko con una sonrisa picara mientras lo golpeaba con su codo en el hombro en señal de esperar alguna respuesta atrevida

Déjame en paz- respondió el muy enojado sacando el brazo de su amigo cerca de el

Señor del fuego- Entro un sirviente con un pergamino en mano entregándoselo directamente a el- Acaba de llegar esto, es del Reino Tierra- todos se sorprendieron ante esa noticia, porque a diferencia de que Toph no podía verlo, traía un sello que tenia el símbolo de su familia

Toph- Le dijo Zuko suavemente- Aquí dice que debes ir a tu casa inmediatamente, pero no dice porque

La cara de la pequeña princesa se había puesto algo pálida, que era tan grabe para no decir porque tenia que volver? Acaso a sus padres les había pasado algo? Tenia que irse inmediatamente

Esta bien…Aang, podrías llevarme en Appa así puedo llegar mas rapido?- Dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba algo perdida, por el piso de madera, a su habitación para hacer su maleta, o mas bien, meter todo lo que sentía que era ropa en su maleta

Descuida Toph, iré a buscar a Appa- le dijo el joven monje mientras la miraba algo preocupado

Toph- Dijo alguien golpeando la puerta de su habitación

Que es lo que pasa chispita?- Dijo ella abriendo la puerta con tierra control

El joven entro cerrando la puerta para tener mas privacidad y se sentó en la cama para hablar mas cómodamente con ella- con respecto a lo de anoche…bueno…

Un silencio los envolvió a los dos unos segundos- bueno que?, dijo ella algo impaciente, quería irse lo antes posible para saber que es lo que había pasado en su casa

Bueno yo… no se como decir esto- Dijo Zuko poniéndose rojo y algo nervioso nuevamente- yo creo.. emm…

Puedes apurarte, si no te diste cuenta, tengo prisa por ir a mi casa- Dijo ella un poco mas agresivamente ya perdiendo por completo la paciencia, que era tan complicado que no podía decir el gran señor del fuego ante su vieja amiga? y con mas razón después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior

Me….. ME GUSTAS- Dijo Zuko casi escupiéndolo de su boca ante la presión que le imponía la agresiva de siempre y rojo como un tomate

A que te refieres?- le pregunto ella sin mirarlo a la cara, siguiendo empacando sus cosas como si lo que le acababa de decir no fuese la gran cosa

Eso mismo, quería decírtelo… antes de que te vallas… y quería saber también si… volverías a cumplir tu promesa- le replico el joven muy apenado por sus palabras

Toph no sabia que sentía por el joven señor del fuego, estaba muy confundida pero a la vez muy feliz por lo que le estaba diciendo- escúchame muy bien princesita, no puedo darte ninguna respuesta a eso, me tomaste muy de sorpresa anoche y lo estas haciendo ahora mismo- replico la maestro tierra muy molesta, a lo cual Zuko ya se veía venir la respuesta de que ella no volvería para estar con el

Así que cuando regrese tal vez, recién ahí tal vez pueda tener tu respuesta ante esa confesión, escuchaste?- siguió diciendo muy enojada ella, pero Zuko tardo unos segundos en reaccionar a las palabras que ella estaba diciendo, y se puso muy feliz

Entonces te estaré esperando- Dijo entusiasmado levantándose de la cama y tomando a la chica de sus hombros y dándole un tierno beso antes de que alguien los viera para que ella no se avergonzase

Que haces?- Dijo ella sorprendida por estas acciones- te dije que no estaba segura de eso!

Pero si me dices que no lo sabes, entonces quiere decir que tengo una posibilidad- Le dijo muy contento Zuko mientras la ayudaba con su maleta

Toph despidió a todos con un abraso- No se vallan hasta que regrese- les dijo a todos mientras se subía al bisonte y tomaban vuelo, para llegar al reino tierra solo tomaría unas horas, con los años appa se había vuelto un poco mas rápido, además ahora no tenia tanto peso que cargar

Mientras Appa se elevaba por el cielo, una persona entre la multitud de la ciudad solamente vio a una niña de cabello negro en el bisonte, dejando escapar una sonrisa

Una vez llegados al reino tierra Toph baja del bisonte y le da un gran abrazo a su amigo monje

Cuando estés lista para regresar mándale una carta a Zuko y vendré a buscarte con Appa- le dijo Aang para animar un poco a la maestro tierra

Descuida pies ligeros, esto no tardara mucho, en unos días volveré- contesto ella muy optimista aunque estaba muy asustada por lo que se llegara a enterar cruzando esa puerta

Aang partió vuelo de nuevo a la nación del fuego, y los sirvientes escoltaron a Toph hasta donde estaban sus padres

Pensé que algo malo les había pasado a ustedes, que era tan importante que requería que venga tan urgentemente?- Les dijo Toph, algo molesta por ver que si sus padres estaban bien, no hacia falta hacer tanto escándalo, pero también estaba aliviada

Querida hija- le contesto muy formalmente su madre- pronto cumplirás 19 años, y es hora de que un joven pretendiente tome tu mano mientras eres joven

Que quieres decir con eso?- Dijo Toph muy asustada, ya se veía venir lo que ellos estaban por decirle

Bueno, aun en tu situación con tus ojos así, has logrado muchísimas cosas y estamos orgullosos de ti, pero ya es hora de que tengas a un esposo confiable que este contigo mientras todavía eres joven y hermosa- Dijo su padre con una voz firme

Pero yo puedo cuidarme de mi misma, no necesito de alguien mas- Dijo la princesa poniéndose de pie muy molesta

No es eso Toph- Dijo su madre alzando la voz- sabes muy bien que el rey tierra, después de el ataque de la nación del fuego huyo, y nadie sabe en donde esta ahora, debido a nuestra riqueza y tus logros pudimos ascender como la nueva familia real, y como tal, debemos cumplir con las normas de la sociedad, debes casarte con un noble y tu padre y yo ya hemos elegido a alguien- Cuando su madre termino esta frase, el rostro de Toph estaba pálido, de nuevo estaban controlando su vida, no importa las cosas que ella haga o lo grande e imponente que se había vuelto, siempre alguien intentaba manejar su vida…

No pueden hacer eso, ni siquiera puedo elegir a mi propio marido?- Exclamo Toph haciendo vibrar el suelo y ante esta respuesta sus padres intentaron aligerar las cosas para que no tirara toda su casa abajo

Si no elijes un marido para dentro de 3 semanas, te casaras con el príncipe de la tribu agua del sur- Dijo su padre, aunque algo molesto por la terquedad de su hija, debía reconocer que nada podía hacer si ella tiraba abajo todo

No es necesario padre, yo ya encontré a un pretendiente por mi cuenta- Dijo Toph en un tono desafiante a su padre

Y quien es ese pretendiente mi quería hija- L e pregunto su madre muy curiosa ante tal afirmación

Es el gran Señor del Fuego, mi viejo amigo Zuko, estos días que fui a su palacio me lo propuso- Exclamo la princesa

Entonces fantástico- dijo su padre- supongo que ya planearon fecha para la boda

Toph no sabia en que lió se había metido al haber dicho una mentira tan grande- Claro que no, me llamaron para que venga tan urgente que no pudimos arreglarlo

Entonces que esperas querida hija- dijo su madre- cuando el venga a buscarte hablaremos todo detenidamente

Toph se levanto furiosa y fue directo a su habitación sin decir nada, intentando contener las lagrimas de rabia que desbordaban de sus ojos perlados, sentía una gran impotencia, no importara lo poderosa que se halla vuelto, siempre iban a gobernar su vida, y lo peor es que les había mentido nuevamente, pero esta vez era una mentira tan grande que no sabia como zafarse, pese a la confesión de Zuko, no bastaba para arreglar un matrimonio. En ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar a una sirvienta a que le ayudara a mandar una carta a la nación del fuego, la única sirvienta que a siempre había creído en ella y no la consideraba una inútil se encargo personalmente de que la carta llegase sin que sus padres se enterasen de que Toph la había enviado

Me pregunto que es lo que era tan urgente para que Toph tenga que irse tan deprisa- Dijo Katara mientras hablaba con Suki, habían pasado dos días desde que ella se había ido

No lo se, pero nada bueno sale de los padres de Toph- Dijo Sokka que estaba jugando con su viejo bumerang mientras estaba acostado en el piso, estaban todos reunidos en un gran Salón, inclusive Zuko estaba con ellos y su Tio mientras tomaban un te de jazmín en los pocos momentos que el gran señor del fuego podía estar libre de sus deberes

Disculpe Señor- Dijo una sirvienta mientras entraba al salón en donde estaban todos

Que es lo que pasa ahora?- Dijo Zuko algo molesto

Esta carta llego para la señorita Katara, es del reino de la tierra- Dijo la sirvienta entregándole la carta a Katara

Es de Toph- Dijo Katara muy sorprendida mientras todos le preguntaban que decía

"_Katara:_

_No importa lo poderosa que me convierta, mis padres o quien sea siempre manejan mi vida antes que yo, ellos arreglaron un compromiso para que me case con el príncipe del polo sur y no pude evitar mentirles diciendo que ya me había comprometido, no se que hacer, no me dejaran volver hasta que mi "prometido" venga por mi para arreglar la ceremonia, no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no conozco y no siento nada, no estoy lista para todo esto. Si vas a responder esta carta, hasta llegar para mi sirvienta Mei-Ling, es la única en la que puedo confiar detrás de estas paredes_

_Con amor, Toph_."

CON ESE PRINCIPE?- Dijo Sokka gritando que casi se escucho en todo el palacio

Que tiene?- dijo Katara mientras intentaba destaparse los oídos por el grito tan fuerte que dio Sokka

Yue estaba comprometida con ese patán antes de que.. bueno- Dijo su hermano antes de quedar en silencio

Y como es el- Pregunto curiosamente Zuko, aunque nadie esperaba que participara de la conversación

Es un creído narcisista y mujeriego, solo piensa en el mismo y los "puntos" que lograra ante el rey y cualquier persona importante- Volvió a exclamar Sokka muy molesto

Y que es lo que podemos hacer nosotros?- Dijo Suki muy preocupada

Bueno, ella dijo que ya estaba comprometida, y que no la dejaran irse hasta que su prometido la valla a buscar- Dijo Aang pensativo

Tal vez, si el gran señor del fuego va a buscarla, pueda escaparse por unos días para resolver este asunto, o nos dejen quedar con ella- Dijo Katara mientras todos voltearon para ver a Zuko

YO?- Grito Zuko confundido- que ahora sea el Señor del fuego no quiere decir que pueda hacer todo!- Dijo en voz alta mientras no podía creer lo que sus amigos proponían, bueno, mas bien, podía creerlo un poco

Tal vez si puedas- Dijo Iroh mientras terminaba su delicioso te

De que estas hablando tío?

Bueno tal y como dicen ellos puede que funcione, y en tu ausencia puedo manejar a los concejales yo- Dijo Iroh con su típica sonrisa

Bueno, creo que en ese caso esta bien- Dijo Zuko mientras se rascaba su cabeza viendo que no tenia opción

Bueno, Vamos al reino tierra!- Dijo Sokka muy decidido

Todos tomaron sus cosas y las pusieron sobre Appa para ir mas rápido, En tan solo unos pocas horas, llegarían a la casa de Toph para poder salvarla de ese matrimonio arreglado, aunque no esto pareciera solo un gran lió que terminaría en problemas..

Continuara…


	5. otro comienzo

**Capitulo 5: otro comienzo**

Los 4 jóvenes habían partido hacia la el reino de la tierra casi inmediatamente después de haber leído la carta de Toph, pero la noche caía y los ojos de Appa se estaban cerrando, no se habían percatado de que habían salido un poco tarde y que llegarían en horarios donde la familia de la pequeña princesa no estaría despierta, ni siquiera al gran señor del fuego se lo recibiría en horarios inapropiados de visita.

Aang- Grito Katara para que el joven monje pueda escucharla estando en tal alta altitud- será mejor que descansemos en alguna posada, los padres de Toph no nos dejaran hablar con ella ahora

Tienes razón- Dijo el mientras guiaba a Aappa para que descendiera en la ciudad, pese a haber llegado al reino tierra, no serviría de nada que fueran a visitarla de inmediato

Descendieron en la primer posada que habían visto, claro que al estar acompañado del Avatar, el Señor del Fuego y los demás héroes de guerra, les dieron a todos habitaciones reales, aunque Zuko era el único que estaba solo en su habitación. Todos se habían ido a dormir, estaban muy cansados del viaje, solo que uno de ellos no lo estaba lo suficiente como para quedarse en su habitación.

En la Casa de los Beifong, todos estaban durmiendo excepto Toph, era la única que estaba levantada a altas horas de la noche, llevaba un camisón típico del reino de la tierra pero se veía mas como un kimono, de un color verde limón y un tipo de faja de un verde fuerte que usaba justamente para cuando se paraba sin cambiarse, por si alguien la veía, ella solamente estaba parada al lado de su ventana, recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados que se encontraban en el marco de madera de esta, aunque no podía ver la luna lleva, podía sentir como iluminaba todo su jardín y como los pequeños insectos y animalillos salían de sus casas para buscar alimento con ayuda de su luz, el rostro de la joven dibujaba una tristeza que no podía ignorarse, una tristeza acompañada de preocupación, no solo porque sus padres la estén obligando a cazarse con alguien que ni siquiera conoce, sino que también les había mentido diciendo que estaba comprometida con Zuko, había puesto a su gran amigo ante tal compromiso por un deseo egoísta.

De pronto pudo oír unas hojas moviéndose, pero no era el sonido del viento, algo mas las hacia moverse, el sonido no provenía del suelo sino de lo alto, no podía saber quien o que era con su tierra control, en ese instante ella se aleja de la ventana y escucha un rechinido de la madera que solo hacia cuando alguien hacia peso sobre ella

Quien es- Dijo imponente mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

Soy Yo- Dijo una voz suave de un hombre…

Zuko?- Dijo Toph muy sorprendida, sus ojos se habían iluminado pero solo duro un instante, la tristeza recobro su lugar en su cara al recordar porque ella estaba levantada y en que estaba pensando

Pensé que al menos te alegrarías de verme- Dijo el joven mientras se metía silenciosamente en su habitación para que ningún guardia pudiera escucharlo

Si me alegra pero… no esperaba que vinieras tan pronto-

Después de lo que le escribiste a Katara todos vinimos a apoyarte, solo que los demás están durmiendo- Dijo Zuko intentando hacerla sentir mejor

Entonces que haces tu aquí? Tendrías que haber venido con los demás, o Katara, yo le escribí la carta a ella- Dijo la pequeña algo molesta, no quería que el sea el primero en enterarse de lo que había pasado

Esta bien, pero ya estoy aquí, porque no me cuentas que paso? Tus padres te obligan a casarte y tu les dijiste que estabas comprometida porque no le inventas algún pretendiente?- Dijo Zuko ya sin ninguna vuelta, su temperamento hacia que el dejara de querer tratarla amablemente

Así es, pero… el problema es que yo ya les dije quien era mi prometido, hable sin pensar- Dijo Toph poniéndose algo roja y "mirando" hacia un costado de la habitación

Y con quien? Tal vez podamos hablar con el- Dijo el muy sonriente para que ella pudiese sentirse mejor, aunque lo deprimía un poco, el le había confesado sus sentimientos algo confusos pero se daba cuenta que había sido rechazado

No puedo hablar con el, el no sabe de esto, si le digo no volverá a hablarme, fui una egoísta- Exclamo ella con una voz de impotencia, frunciendo el seño tratando de no derramar ninguna lagrima y apretando los puños

Olle tranquila, si no se lo dices va a ser peor para todos, al menos si puedes hablarlo con el primero podrían llegar a un arreglo que deje a todos contentos- Dijo Zuko mientras se acerco lentamente para abrazarla, le dolía tanto no poder ayudarla y verla así lo destrozaba

Zuko..- Dijo Toph entre lágrimas que no podía contener mas

Que pasa?- Dijo el muy tranquilamente, sabia que si se demostraba triste o frustrado ella podría sentirlo y se alteraría mas, debía relajarse y aparentar estar bien

No... Les dije... Que mi prometido eras tu Zuko- Esta ultima frase la dijo con mucho dolor, tenia miedo de lo que el pudiese llegar a pensar o en como reaccionase. Zuko quedo atónito, claramente esa respuesta no se la habría esperado ni en un millón de años, no solo porque ella no le había contestado a su declaración antes de irse, sino porque la conocía hace tanto, sabia que era orgullosa y haberle dicho a sus padres tal noticia era muy extraño

Mi casamiento con el príncipe de la tribu agua seria de gran conveniencia para mis padres y para el reino tierra, su economía esta creciendo mas rápido que la nuestra, seria de gran ayuda para todos, pero me puse a mi como prioridad antes que a mi reino- Dijo sollozante pero de impotencia, odiaba tanto que no pudiera arreglar las cosas de otra manera, un casamiento era la única forma de que el reino tierra pudiera solucionar sus problemas económicos, logrando así ya la igualdad en su reino y que ya no pasen hambre la parte pobre de la ciudad

Zuko solo se quedo quieto un instante, la separo de su cuerpo tomándola de sus hombros intentando ver su cara, ella solo agachaba la mirada para que el no la viera llorar, sabia que ella esperaba una respuesta pero no podía digerir esa declaración, los había envuelto un silencio incomodo por unos segundos

No hace falta que digas nada- Dijo Toph muy molesta tratando de terminar con ese silencio que se había producido- mañana le diré a mis padres que les había mentido- replico mientras se daba la vuelta

No- Dijo Zuko mientras la agarraba de la mano antes de que ella se alejase mas, el sabia cuales eras las consecuencias si decía eso, no solo la obligarían a casarse con alguien que era una persona horrible y mujeriega, no quedaban maestros aires, así que si el no era el el que se case con ella, seria repudiada por su familia y tal vez hasta encerrada en su propia casa, sin mencionar que el matrimonio con el patán de la tribu del agua seria definitivo, no podía dejar que le hicieran eso

Zuko, Suéltame- Dijo Toph levantando su mano a la altura de su hombro y "mirándola"

No, no dejare que le digas eso, yo hablare con ellos, después de todo es mi boda también- Dijo l acercándose un poco mas a ella extendiendo su otra mano para que ella la tome

Toph enrojeció mucho- D-de que hablas? Sabes al igual que yo lo que es una boda, fue mi error mentirle de esa manea a mis padres- Exclamo enfurecida, pero susurrando, ya que si los guardias escuchaban harían un escándalo, y no podían verla con, el que sus padres creían, su pretendiente a solas en su habitación en la noche

Si lo se, pero yo me declare ante ti antes de que te marcharas, se que tu no me amas, y si soy algo sincero yo todavía estoy algo dudoso, pero perdería mi honor como amigo si dejara que te casases con alguien que tu no quieres casarte- Exclamo con un tono muy suave, sabia que ella tampoco lo amaba a el, pero de esa manera al menos no sufriría tanto como si se casara con el príncipe de la tribu del agua- Si me aceptas Toph, yo no te obligare a nada que tu no quieras hacer- Dijo el joven señor del fuego tomándola de sus dos manos y acercándose a su rostro, los dos estaban sonrojados y Toph estaba demasiado apenada por las palabras que le decía su viejo amigo

Aunque ella no lo amase todavía, el la respetaba y sentía un gran aprecio por ella, entendía como debe estarse sintiendo, después de todo, no eran muy diferentes, aun cuando ella probablemente nunca lo amase y sus sentimientos por ella resultasen ser solo una complicada forma de aprecio, sabia que alguien como ella, seria una gran Señora del Fuego

De repente unos pasos se escuchaban desde el pasillo acercándose a la habitación de la princesa, dejando a Zuko sin respuesta ante su proposición

Adiós- Dijo Toph empujando a Zuko terminando haciéndolo volar por la ventana con un movimiento de tierra control pero volviendo todo a la normalidad mientras sentía como la puerta se abría

Disculpe princesa, que hace levantada a esta hora?- Dijo un guardia que estaba haciendo su rutina nocturna

Solo no podía dormir, ahora lárgate que estoy en pijama- exclamo la joven azotando la puerta

A la mañana siguiente los 4 amigos se habían levantado temprano para ir a ver a Toph, Zuko parecía haber estado durmiendo toda la noche, no se notaba en su cara de desvelar

Señor, El Señor del Fuego y otros acompañantes piden verlo- Dijo un sirviente entrando en el salón principal donde estaban los Padres de Toph y ella a un costado sentada junto a su padre

Esplendido, hazlos pasar- Dijo su padre muy contento

Los 4 amigos entraron e hicieron una reverencia antes de sentarse a hablar, todos se sentaron en fila a excepción de Zuko, que al ser de la realeza se sentó delante de sus amigos dándoles la espalda

Bueno, veo que no ha tardado mucho en venir Señor del fuego- Dijo su madre que ante esto la expresión de asombro de los chicos no se podía disimular

Disculpe Señor Tierra- yo- Dijo Katara llevando una mano a su pecho intentando ponerse de pie cuando fue Zuko extendió su brazo indicándole que se detenga

Eh venido lo antes posible para buscar a mi prometida- Dijo firmemente el Señor del fuego

Los 3 jóvenes se habían quedado atónitos, pero frente a los padres de Toph debían mantener compostura aunque les fue muy difícil, especialmente a Sokka quien tuvo que ser Suki la que le cerrara la boca de la sorpresa

Solo pido que la ceremonia sea en la Nación del fuego

De acuerdo, entonces la ceremonia se efectuara en un mes en su nación- Dijo el padre de Toph- Y luego mi hermosa hija vivirá con usted en su palacio, su madre la preparo para este momento así que pueden arreglar ustedes solos los arreglos de la boda supongo yo- agrego mientras posaba su mano en la espalda de su hija

Eso no será ningún problema su alteza, si me lo permite, debo volver a mi nación, y enviare por ustedes el día de la boda- Dijo Zuko poniéndose de pie

Toph se puso de pie con el permiso que su padre le dio dándole una palmada en la espalda, como era de acostumbrarse, ella no dijo ni una sola palabra durante ese momento en los que estuvieron hablando con sus padres, ya era demasiada bondad que le hayan permitido escoger otro pretendiente que no sea el que sus padres había elegido, pero se sentía tan culpable por haber comprometido a su amigo ante tal responsabilidad, mientras todos se despedía de la familia Beifong, Toph solo hacia todo muy lentamente, no quería subir al bisonte, ya bastante era saber que sus amigos la interrogarían todo el viaje

QUE FUE TODO ESO?- Grito Sokka al ya estar en pleno vuelo donde podían hablar tranquilamente- habías arreglado de casarte con Zuko y no nos dijiste nada?- le grito a Toph en la oreja- y tu, porque no nos dijiste de esto? Cuando empezó un esto?– volvió a gritar pero esta vez a Zuko, mientras los dos estaban sentados muy tranquilamente al lado del otro

Quieres calmarte? No lo planeamos, lo que dije en la carta si era verdad, solo que Zuko se sacrifico para que no tenga que casarme con el príncipe de la tribu del agua- contesto Toph ya cansada de los gritos de Sokka

Ahhh, eso me parece demasiado amable incluso para el Zuko bueno- Exclamo Aang dejando salir una risa picarona

A que re refieres con eso? Yo soy amable!- Dijo Zuko enfurecido nuevamente, todavía no puede controlar bien su temperamento

Se dan cuenta que esto es un casamiento no? Tendrán que dormir en la misma cama y tener herederos- Dijo Katara que al parecer era la única que estaba preocupada por todo el asunto

Los jóvenes maestros solo se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otro lado

Pero… tu no tenias una novia Zuko? Esa chica de mirada penetrante, sombría y que suspira demasiado?- Dijo Sokka

Si- pero terminamos hace mucho tiempo- Dijo rápidamente Zuko, Toph se había olvidado ya de Mei, pero aunque sabia que el no mentía, su reacción fue algo confusa, y no entendía porque no podía adivinarla con su tierra control.

Bueno en ese caso, les deseo mucha suerte amigos- Dijo Suki estrechando las manos de ellos mientras Katara y Sokka la siguieron

Mucha suerte Zuko, si puedes domarla antes del matrimonio, entonces no habrá ningún problema- Acoto Sokka rápidamente antes de que la zapatilla de Toph se estampara en su frente, era lo único que podía arrojarle ya que no tenia tierra o metal por ningún lado cerca

Ninguno pudo contener la risa ante la siempre ira inocente de Toph hacia Sokka, al moverse ella había apoyado su mano en el piso de la montura, y cuando su prometido rió también se movió a su lado quedando los dos jóvenes tomados de la mano.

Miren ya llegamos- Interrumpió Aang mientras todos se acercaban para ver la siempre gloriosa nación del fuego desde el cielo, que nunca perdía su encanto y nadie presto atención a la tierna e inocente escena de la manos de los dos prometidos

Iroh estaba en el jardín cuando vio al gran bisonte aproximarse en el cielo y fue a recibir a todos muy gustosamente solo que su sobrino estaba algo acelerado por ponerse al día con los asuntos reales, por lo cual no le presto mucha atención al saludo cordial de su tío

Bueno, veo que el viaje los reunió trajo a la única que faltaba para estar todos juntos de nuevo- Dijo Iroh sobando su gran estomago para alegrar a los jóvenes que parecían muy tensos

No tienes idea- Le respondió el joven de la tribu del agua

Zuko le había dicho a Toph que fuera junto con las sirvientas mujeres para que la ayudasen con lo que necesitara para la boda, el no sabia nada respecto a este tipo de cosas pero la madre de ella la había educado toda su niñez para ese día, así que sabia muy bien que hacer, por eso lo dejo todo en sus manos

Sokka y Aang acompañaron a Zuko a la junta que tenia programada con los generales que tenia que ver con ciudad republica, Katara y Suki habían ido a acomodar todo el equipaje de ellas y sus maridos a sus habitaciones

Disculpa Iroh- Dijo Toph acercándose a el después de ser la ultima en saludarlo- puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Sabes que si, pero solo si estas dispuesta a acompañarme con un te de Ying Sen mientras- Dijo el viejo ex-general mientras posaba su mano sobre la espalda de la joven para animarla un poco, sabia que algo andaba mal

Ya veo- Dijo este mientras ella termino de contarle todo lo sucedido- Si mi sobrino acepto tal responsabilidad sin haberse quejado entonces no veo de que preocuparse

Pero, prácticamente lo estoy obligando a hacer todo esto por mi egoísmo de no querer casarme- Dijo Toph mientras le daba un ultimo sorbo a su te

Yo conozco muy bien a mi sobrino, y el te aprecia mucho y a ti mas que a cualquiera en mucho tiempo- Dijo Iroh mientras se acercaba a calentar el te con su fuego control y luego servirle un poco mas a Toph para calmar sus emociones- el hace las cosas sin pensar es cierto, pero lo hace porque piensa con su corazón y no con su mente

Que estas queriéndome decir- Dijo ya la joven confundida

La vida es como el mar mi pequeña, la corriente puede llevarnos a muchas partes que nosotros creemos, es nuestro destino, pero la marea a veces cambia su rumbo, llevándonos a un lugar incluso mejor del que podríamos haber imaginado- Dijo Iroh mientras sonreía serenamente frente a ella, el sabia que ella no podía verlo pero seguro sentiría su tranquilidad y conformidad ante la situación

Gracias Iroh- Pese a que todavía estaba algo confundida por las palabras confusas de el viejo, creía entender a lo que se refería.

Señorita Beifong, La esperamos para comenzar a preparar los preparativos- Dijo una joven sirvienta entrando al salón en donde se encontraban ellos dos.

Bueno, valla futura señora del fuego, estoy seguro que todo saldrá maravillosamente

Es bueno saber que siempre puedo contar con tu ayuda- Dijo Toph mientras se ponía de pie muy sonriente, ya aliviada de su peso por las palabras del exgeneral

Al salir de la habitación solo una duda dejo a Iroh pensando y rogando porque solo fueran cosas de el, y era en que la ex novia de su sobrino no se había tomado las cosas muy bien cuando termino con ella, ni antes de cuando fue a ayudar al avatar con la guerra, y mucho menos cuando termino.

Continuara..


	6. Hagámoslo bien

**Capitulo 6: Hagámoslo bien**

Toph había empezado los preparativos de la boda desde había el primer día que había vuelto a la nación del fuego, sus amigas Katara y Suki la ayudaban en todo lo que podían, mientras sus parejas estaban haciendo todos los preparativos para ciudad Republica además de las obligaciones obvias que debía cumplir el Señor del fuego. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que los jóvenes habían llegado, y la fecha se acercaba muy precipitadamente, la joven maestro tierra no había pasado mucho tiempo con su prometido, durante el día ambos estaban ocupados y al caer la noche, ella siempre se escabullía para evitar "verlo", ya sea cenando rápido o yéndose muy temprano a dormir, ni siquiera ella misma sabia porque evitaba "verlo", pese a las palabras que Iroh le había dicho para consolarla, seguía sintiéndose egoísta, y sentía que estaba obligando a su amigo a hacer todo esto.

S faltaban dos semanas para que la boda se llevara a cabo y Toph no había cruzado palabra alguna con Zuko, esta ahora se encontraba practicando un poco de tierra control a las afueras del palacio, había una colina que limitaba la ciudad con el palacio y no había nadie allí, era el lugar perfecto para poder practicar tierra control sin que nadie estorbase

La joven maestro estaba tratando de mejorar su tierra control, aunque ya no había mucho que pudiese perfeccionar, era la mejor maestro tierra de todo el mundo

Por fin te encuentro- Dijo una voz acercándose a ella

No tienes asuntos reales que atender chispita?- Dijo la joven sin ningún tono de cariño en sus palabras mientras seguía entrenando

Deje que mi tío se encargase por un rato de eso, y deja de llamarme así, seré tu esposo muy pronto- Dijo el joven acercándose a ella molesto, era las primeras palabras que cruzaba con su prometida y no eran muy agradables

Me entere que los preparativos estaban casi listos y como Katara y Suki dijeron que podían ocuparse de los detalles finales, me tome la tarde libre- Dijo Zuko acercándose mas a Toph pero ella solamente seguía practicando tierra control ignorándolo

Te volviste sorda también o que?- exclamo su prometido ya perdiendo la paciencia, no entendía porque ella lo estaba ignorando de esa manera

Puedo oírte y sentirte muy bien, pero no se a donde quieres llegar con todo esto- respondió ella bajando una roca que había elevado intentando desarrollar una nueva técnica

Has estado evitándome desde que volvimos de tu casa- Dijo Zuko frunciendo el seño y cruzándose de brazos

No se de que me estas hablando, eh estado muy ocupada y tu también, estas imaginando cosas- exclamo muy nerviosamente su prometida

Bueno no me interesa, hoy me tome todo el día libre, y tu también lo harás, vamos a la ciudad-

De que estas hablando chispita? Si necesitas algo pídeselo a tus sirvientas- volvió a darse la vuelta dándole la espalda a su prometido

No es eso- exclamo el girándola para que lo "vea" a la cara- quiero que salgamos..

Pero, estamos afuera, aunque sea ciega estoy segura que la vista es hermosa- dijo la princesa mientras extendía su brazo en forma de que vea todo el paisaje

Estoy hablando enserio, si vamos a casarnos, al menos, quiero que estés feliz por ello- Dijo el joven ruborizándose un poco mientras tomo su mano con suavidad calentándoselas, ella no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza muy apenada, pese a todo lo negativo que sentía con respecto a la situación, Zuko era muy dulce con ella y gentil

Los dos prometidos fueron tomados de la mano hasta la ciudad, habían ido con sus antiguas ropas para que nadie pudiera reconocer quienes eran y los trataran como a los demás. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a comer a un restauran.

Yo solo quiero algo que tenga Carne- Dijo la pequeña ciega en voz muy alta antes de que llegara la mesera, le emocionaba mucho esta cita, mas que nada porque se sentía de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos cuando viajaba con el avatar

Ahora le diré a la mesera- Dijo Zuko algo apenado porque todos se habían dado vuelta para verla cuando hablo tan alto

Que es lo que van a pedir?- Dijo una chica muy joven que era claramente la mesera

Bueno yo quiero un Tonkatsu y para ella un Yakiniku suave- respondió Zuko muy amablemente

Como que suave?- replico su prometida cuando la mesera ya se había ido

Bueno, los platos de la nación del fuego son muy picantes, en el palacio les pido a mis cocinaros que la hagan suave por ustedes, y cuando viajábamos nosotros cocinábamos la comida así que tampoco era muy picante-

Tonterías, no debe ser tan picante- Replico ella molesta

De acuerdo, ahora probaras mi comida a ver si no te parece tan picante- Dijo Zuko mientras veía que la mesera se acercaba a lo lejos con sus comidas

El corto un pedazo de su carne y extendió su brazo- Vamos querida, di "AAAA"

Toph se sonrojo muchísimo, esa actitud tan cariñosa no era para nada de Zuko, era claro que lo hacia para molestarla ya que estaban en un lugar tan publico- Déjate de tonterías principito, puedo comer por mi misma- Respondió ella mientras tomaba el tenedor violentamente y se lo metía a la boca.

Puso el tenedor violentamente en la mesa devolviéndoselo a su prometido mientras le dio un sorbo muuuuy largo a su bebida.

Te dije que era picante- Respondió el mientras comenzó a comer

No se de que me estas hablando-

No se de lo que me estas hablando, solo tenia un poco de sed- le respondió muy tranquilamente mientras ella comenzó a comer su comida sin notar que cuando tomo tan rápido su agua se había salpicado bastante en su ropa, y en ese momento los dos se "miraron" mutuamente y no pudieron evitar reírse mutuamente de la situación, mas que dos prometidos seguían siendo muy buenos amigos. Toph había vuelto a sentir ese sentimiento reconfortante que sentía antes cuando estaba cerca de Zuko, ya no se sentía mas tensa por la situación en la que, ella pensaba, lo había puesto a el.

Ven, quiero que vallamos a un lugar antes de regresar- Dijo Zuko mientras se levantaban los dos de la mesa para salir del restauran.

Toph sujeto su brazo muy fuertemente, no quería que pasara como la ultima vez que había ido a la ciudad y perder a Zuko entre la multitud de personas, aunque no habían tantas como en el festival, en la nación del fuego, por las noches siempre había mucha gente, mas que en el día, sin contar a los artistas callejeros, algunos tocando música y otros jugando juegos de azar, incluso podían encontrarse personas que hace bastante no se veían. A lo lejos alguien hablaba entre dientes cuando vio a la pareja real caminar tan pegadamente del brazo.

Llegamos- Dijo Zuko mientras se despegaba de Toph

Que tiene de especial este lugar? Ya había venido aquí antes- Dijo Toph algo decepcionada, pendo que iba a ser un lugar más especial o algo así.

Si, es especial por eso, aquí es donde vinimos hace unos días durante el festival- Dijo su prometido mientras caminaba alrededor de la fuente posando la yema de sus dedos tocando suavemente el agua fría de esta- para mi es un lugar especial- agrego serenamente, y al igual que en aquel momento, las luces de la fuente estaban apagadas, y parecía que eso lo hacia un lugar mas privado para ellos dos

Toph se había apenado demasiado, su comentario había sido muy frió para lo que el estaba diciendo

Toma- Dijo el mientras se agachaba y tomaba el pie de ella, en sus movimientos gentiles le estaba pidiendo permiso para que ella lo levantara y así lo hizo

Q-que estas haciendo?

Bueno, eres una maestro tierra y metal, y como el día que nos casemos ya vas a llevar un anillo en tu mano, quería darte algo mucho mas especial- Dijo mientras colocaba un anillo en su dedo anular del pie- es de oro, no se si interferirá con tu vista, o con tus poderes- expresaba mientras sobaba su cuello algo nervioso mientras ella lo tocaba, el no sabia si su regalo iba a ser algo que le estorbase

Es muy hermoso- Dijo ella, podía sentir que una rosa estaba hecha con el oro con sus dedos, pero era calida

Funciona con fuego control, es una técnica que permite que una pequeña flama se mantenga encendida para siempre, y no puede quemarte los pies ni hacerte daño, lo aprendí cuando fui con Aang a las ruinas de los guerreros del sol- Cuando el termino esta oración ella se puso de pie y se acerco mucho hacia el

Zuko…- Dijo ella muy suavemente "mirándolo" a los ojos

Q-que pasa?-

Yo no se como luces… no se como luce nadie, no puedo entender los días lluviosos o el sol brillante, ni la luna ni las estrellas pero…quisiera saber… si me permitirías sentir tu rostro- durante toda la oración su cara apuntaba hacia abajo en diferentes direcciones pero cuando termino volvió a "verlo" a los ojos muy sonrojada

Claro que puedes- Respondió el muy tranquilamente

Toph comenzó a tocar su mentón muy suavemente, deslizaba sus todos sus dedos desde sus labios hasta que comenzó a sentir una parte de su rostro arrugada, Zuko cerro los ojos, su cicatriz todo el tiempo le recordaba ese momento oscuro que enfrento a su padre de niño y su destierro, pero Toph siguió tocando suavemente sus rostro hasta llegas a sus ojos con sus pulgares, volvió a bajar sus manos ahora solamente sosteniendo la cara de el y sonriendo.

Zuko abrió los ojos y la miro a los ojos un segundo sorprendido, no se había esperado esa reacción, después de todo, inclusive después de la guerra, su marca era mirada con miedo por los demás, ni siquiera Mai, cuando lo vio arcado por primera vez, lo miro con tal calidez en sus ojos.

Zuko tomo la mano de ella que posaba en su cicatriz y solamente sonrió, ella podía sentir como sus latidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes

Me alegra mucho saber, que mi futuro esposo, tiene un rostro tan calido y amoroso, al igual que mis pies me lo hicieron ver antes- Dijo ella

Zuko tomo con la mano que tenia libre la cintura de Toph acercándola mas a su cuerpo, mientras que ella uso su tierra control para hacer una elevación ligera de la tierra, para que esta vez no tenga que ponerse de puntas de pies, mientras que con la otra mano que el joven sostenía a su prometida la sostuvo ahora mas fuertemente, hundiéndose mutuamente en un beso profundo y largo como si fuese la primera vez que se besaban, solo que a diferencia de esa noche, no había fuegos artificiales de fondo, solo se escuchaban el sonido de las personas en la calle viviendo sus vidas felices, y a los artistas callejeros que tocaban música muy alegres.

Zuko soltó la mano de ella para abrazarla con mas fiereza y ella lo abraso fuertemente mientras que de lejos solo una frase se pudo distinguir de las canciones que los artistas estaban tocando y fue una dulce voz de una joven chica que decía "Feel my soul".

De pronto una voces de unos niños se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos haciendo que Toph se separara de Zuko y deshaciendo el escalón que había hecho con tierra control- Toph…- dijo el sosteniendo una de sus manos con las dos suyas

Que tienes?- Dijo ella sorprendida

Quiero hacer las cosas bien, y quiero que tu respuesta sea sincera con tus sentimientos, y no por tus deberes como princesa- dijo su prometido mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella

Toph…quieres casarte conmigo?- Dijo el joven mirándola a sus ojos plateados, ella se había enrojecido tanto, no se hubiera esperado que le dijera esas palabras y menos cuando ya estaban comprometidos hacia muchos días

S-si tonto, no te pongas así- respondió ella cerrando rápidamente sus ojos y poniéndose más roja que nunca

El solamente la abraso muy fuertemente y tomo su cara besándola muy fuertemente, como si cada beso que tomase de ella, le diera la fuerza para seguir viviendo- ahora… vallamos a casa- dijo despegándose apenas unos milímetros de sus labios

Si,… vamos- Dijo el mientras le sonreía y le acercaba su brazo para que ella lo tomase y pudieran volver a meterse en la multitud de gente para volver al palacio

Durante todo el camino al palacio ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra al respecto, solo caminaron con ella tomando su brazo y entrelazando sus dedos con los de el tomándose también de la mano

Zuko había acompañado a Toph a su habitación, todos estaban dormidos y quería asegurarse de que pudiera llegar sin ningún problema

Buenas Noches- Dijo el mientras se agachaba tomando las manos de su prometida para darle un beso en su frente y la soltó y se dio la vuelta

Zuko, Dijo ella cuando este se alejo tomándolo de la mano antes que se alejara mas

Que pasa?-

Gracias por esta noche- le dijo ella muy apenada, el no se había dado cuenta, pero era la primera vez que Toph tenia una cita de verdad, nunca había estado a solas con un chico, y mucho menos había tenido una cita, lo más cercano que había llegado a tener había sido cuando acampaba con todos mientras viajaban con el avatar,

Cuando la soltó esta solo dijo- que descanses - su prometido se acerco hasta ella y solo le dio un beso rápido para dejarla irse a dormir, mañana iba a ser un día muy ocupado, la boda ya casi estaba sobre ellos y todo tendría que salir perfecto, ante cualquier improvisto, a pesar de que quería estar a su lado toda la noche y todo el día, no podía, y tampoco quería acelerar las cosas, quería darle el romance que nunca tubo, y que su historia de amor, pueda llamarse, su cuento de adas hecho realidad, nunca había experimentado tal felicidad, ni siquiera en su pasado cuando tuvo su relación con Mai, nada se comparaba a este sentimiento inocente que estaba naciendo entre los dos, acaso se podría llamar… amor verdadero?

Así que, ya tienes una nueva noviecita- Dijo una voz detrás de el joven mientras caminaba por los pasillos

Quien es- Respondió poniéndose en posición para atacar ante cualquier movimiento

No hace falta que te pongas así, solo vine a hablar- Dijo la voz mientras se mostró ante Zuko frente a frente

Que haces aquí?- Dijo muy enojado

Que no puedo visitar de vez en cuando al idiota que me rompió el corazón?, pensé que querías que tengamos una amistad por todo lo que habíamos pasado-

Si, pero tu no lo quisiste así Mai- Dijo Zuko mientras apretaba los puños

No, no lo quería así, y ya veo porque fue que terminaste conmigo, para casarte con una chiquilla ciega- Dijo ella furiosa tirándole un papel en la cabeza, era una pancarta que anunciaba la unión de los dos reinos

Zuko quemo el papel inmediatamente- Será mejor que te retires ahora, es muy tarde ya y no puedes estar aquí

Esta bien, me iré, pero esto no se va a quedar así, me oíste?- Replico Mai mientras se marchaba caminando fuera del palacio.

Zuko fue muy molesto a dormir, no entendía porque después de tanto tiempo ella volvía cuando dejo muy en claro que no quería volver a verlo jamás después de que terminaran, lo único que lo reconfortaba es que Toph no haya podido oír nada o sentir su presencia en el palacio, solo faltaban muy pocos días para la boda y no iba a permitir que ella los arruinara…

Continuara


	7. Lazos

**Capitulo 7: lazos **

Esa mañana los rayos del sol brillantes podían entrar por todo el palacio, Zuko estaba atendiendo sus deberes como señor del fuego, Las chicas estaban en el jardín de atrás practicando sus habilidades, aun cuando ya no volvieron a pelear, les gustaba entrenar para estar preparadas para cualquier situación, Aang y Sokka mientras tanto solamente las miraban, el monje estaba muy ocupado alimentando y pasando tiempo con su querido bisonte mientras que Sokka se divertía peleando con momo, este le había robado un unas moran que el joven de la tribu agua había hurtado de la cocina

Porque no entran y me acompañan con una taza de te de Loto- Dijo Iroh mientras se acercaba al jardín

A mi me vendría bien un poco de te- Dijo Toph mientras bajaba unas esferas de metal que usaba para perfeccionar su metal control

Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Suki mientras todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y acompañaron a Iroh hasta el salón para estar juntos tomando un te con el viejo ex-general

Por cierto Toph, a donde fueron tu y Zuko anoche? – Dijo el joven monje dejando que estaba sentado a su izquierda, mientras bajaba su taza de te

Fuimos a la ciudad a comer algo, la comida del palacio me aburría- Dijo ella muy tranquilamente mientras seguía bebiendo su te como si nada

Comer algo les llevaba toda la noche? Que interesante- Dijo Sokka que estaba sentada a su derecha mientras acercaba su cara a la de la joven maestro insinuándole que había pasado algo más, Aang le siguió el juego a Sokka y los dos comenzaron a molestar a Toph con sus miradas molestas, esta solamente cuando dejo de sorber su te, uso su tierra control y los hundió hasta el cuello

Esta bien, solo comida, ya entendimos- Dijo Sokka mientras que el joven monje solo se rió y se libero enseguida ya que era el avatar y también controlaba la tierra

De hecho, estando así me agradas mas- Dijo ella riéndose

Todos rieron y luego los acompaso el señor del fuego que había encontrado un rato libre en sus deberes

Buenos días a todos- dijo el entrando en la salón

Toph inmediatamente libero a Sokka pero lo libero apartándolo de su lugar, dejándolo libre para su prometido, y este solo la beso en una mejilla pero no se sentó a tomar te con sus amigos

Tío, puedo hablarte un segundo- Dijo seriamente, aunque había entrado con una sonrisa en la sala, la maestro tierra podía sentir en sus latidos que estaba muy intranquilo

Lo que tú quieras sobrino- Dijo Iroh poniéndose de pie dificultosamente, estos se fueron afuera a otro salón para que sus amigos no pudiesen escucharlos

Que es lo que sucede-

Ayer Mai estuvo aquí- Dijo su sobrino mirándolo con una mirada seria en sus ojos, Iroh se sorprendió, no había sabido nada de ella en mucho tiempo pero recordaba que su rompimiento no había sido muy agradable, y desde un principio le preocupaba que algo así pueda pasar

Y que es lo que paso- exclamo Iroh

Estaba muy molesta con mi matrimonio, y dijo que las cosas no se iban a quedar así….no se si estar tranquilo o no, Toph es fuerte pero Mai, lo es también y no puedo estar con ella las 24 hs para que este a salvo- Dijo Zuko muy preocupado

Descuida sobrino, yo estoy aquí y tus amigos también lo están- respondió poniendo su mano en su hombro para que pudiera reconfortarse un poco

Si, lo se, pero después de la boda ellos se Irán, tienen deberes que hacer- Respondió muy molesto el señor del fuego, estaba muy intranquilo por la actitud de su ex novia y no quería que nada malo pase

Zuko, has crecido mucho en estos años, y en muchos sentidos, y además no estas solo sin mencionar de que tu prometida es lo bastante fuerte como para cuidarse sola- Le dijo su tío con esa sonrisa llena de paz, era verdad todo eso pero su preocupación no desaparecía. El día tenia un sol muy brillante en el pero había un viento que removía las hojas

Animo sobrino, hoy habrá una fuerte tormenta, así que será mejor que te relajes- Le dijo su tío volviendo a poner su mano en su hombro

Zuko miro a su tío muy extrañado, el ya había dicho esas palabras hace mucho tiempo cuando el buscaba al avatar en el mar, pero esta vez creía que se refería mas a una de sus metáforas que el no entendía ya que ni una sola nube se veía en las lejanías, así que solamente asintió con la cabeza y los dos volvieron al salón en donde estaban los demás. Cuando salieron del salón en donde estaban, el señor del fuego pudo ver un poco de tierra removida pero las chicas estuvieron entrenando en ese lugar durante todo el día, así que no le dio importancia

Donde esta Toph? – Exclamo el señor del fuego muy preocupado

Salio hace un rato, dijo que quería hablarte de algo Zuko- Le contesto Katara muy extrañada, capas ella se había perdido

Debo salir- Dijo Zuko algo desorientado

Espera, a donde vas?- Dijo Aang mientras Zuko se paraba en la puerta del salón, no podía no decirles a sus amigos lo que había pasado, después de todo, también era asunto de ellos. Paso un rato mientras el contó todo lo que había pasado ayer, el viento había traído consigo nubes negras, al parecer las palabras de Iroh no se referían a ninguna metáfora, realmente se acercaba una tormenta

Conociendo a Toph, seguro se fue a algún lugar donde no puedan encontrarla para estar sola- Dijo Sokka

Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que empiece la tormenta, el barro podría desorientarla- Exclamo Katara muy preocupada

Aang, Tu y Sokka vallan en appa, los demás tendríamos que separarnos, no creo que se halla ido muy lejos- Dijo Zuko muy preocupado, nada del pasado ni de sus errores quería que lastimasen a Toph

Suki y Katara la buscaron dentro de la ciudad, por todos los lados que pudiese esconderse. Aang y Sokka Salieron de la ciudad, tan solo por si las dudas, no sabían hace cuanto podría haberse ido, Zuko se quedo revisando los alrededores del palacio, no creía que ella hubiera huido, solamente tal vez quería estar sola, ni siquiera, sabia si había escuchado lo que hablo con Iroh o que es lo que había escuchado.

A los pocos minutos de que ellos salieran del palacio comenzó la tormenta

Toph se había quedado intranquila cuando sintió los latidos intranquilos de su prometido- Olvide de decirle algo a Zuko, ya vengo- Dijo ella mientras se puso de pie y también abandono el salón. Sin hacer ruido se a otro salón donde podía sentir la presencia de su marido y su amigo pero solo se acerco lo suficiente para poder escuchar lo que sea que estuviesen hablando, a pesar de que por la distancia, y el viento que soplaba fuerte no la dejaba oír, hubieron palabras que escucho muy claramente "Mai estuvo aquí anoche" y "estaba muy molesta por mi matrimonio", la princesa del reino tierra no quiso oír mas, que hacia Mai con el anoche? Y porque habría de importarle lo que el haga si habían terminado hacia ya mucho tiempo?, estaba muy molesta y triste.

Toph dejo el palacio, fue hasta el jardín y con tierra control salto los muros y se fue, pero fue a su lugar especial que tenia para entrenar, no podía irse, pero quería estar sola en donde no la encontrasen así que solo hizo una cueva con tierra control y se quedo allí, ya que a los pocos minutos había comenzado una tormenta muy fuerte, la lluvia convertía la tierra en barrio y hacia que el suelo cambiase constantemente y la joven maestro tierra no podía salir de su cueva hasta que esta terminase, de lo contrario, no podría ver nada.

Que es lo que pasa con el?, hablando de tener una cita y regalándome este anillo con esas palabras tan lindas- Pensaba ella mientras el sonido de la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente contra el suelo y el viento arrastraba todo el polvo

Se me declaro antes de que me fuera y además de aceptar casarse conmigo frente a mis padres, me lo propone pero en la misma noche su ex novia viene y le reclama nuestro matrimonio? Que se cree… - Pensaba una y otra vez muy molesta pero… mas que enojada, una lagrima tras otra resbalaban por sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta.. se había enamorado de su viejo amigo

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y la lluvia no cesaba, mientras mas tiempo pasaba en la cueva mas sola se terminaba sintiendo, pese a que no quería que nadie la encontrase, una pequeña parte de ella quería que su prometido apareciera o que lo escuchara gritar a lo lejos su nombre en señal de que la estaba buscando, pero nada, pareciera que no la estaban buscando y eso la hacia sentir mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Salio de la cueva a ver si podía bajar por la colina en la que se encontraba pero la lluvia era muy fuerte y había hecho demasiado barro, sus pies se hundían en este y su tierra control no ayudaba en nada ya que solo hacia montañas de barro que se deshacían muy rápidamente, si vista era borroso, no podía ver con claridad, todo se cambiaba de forma muy rápidamente, y termino resbalándose y casi cayendo colina abajo.

Volvió a la cueva pero ahora estaba toda mojada y sucia, se había lastimado raspado sus pies en la caída, pero nada importante o que le doliese mucho. Soy una tonta- Pensaba por haberse ido de esa manera, ya era grande para hacer esas cosas y se sentía como si en estos años, no hubiese crecido nada, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie y no sabia como debía actuar, como podía ser una buena esposa cuando ni siquiera podía lidiar con estas cosas?- No comprendo a los corazones… no los comprendo- Dijo susurrando para sus adentros

Toph!- se escucha una voz a lo lejos corriendo hacia donde estaba ella- Al fin te encuentro

La joven no pudo saber quien era hasta que puso un pie en la cueva- Que pasa?- Dijo ella furiosa escondiendo su cabeza entre sus hombros para que no la vean llorar

A que te refieres, estaba preocupado por ti!- Le respondió, su prometido fue el primero en encontrarla,

No creo que te hallas preocupado mucho anoche cuando estabas hablando con Mai, lo escuche- Respondió muy molesta

De que hablas? Ella solamente estaba enojada, peor no tuve nada con ella, desde que te dije lo que sentía todo es verdad- Su prometido se agacho para estar mas cerca de ella, pero antes de tocarle su hombro, pudo ver como temblaba, sus ropas estaban sucias y algo rasgadas, se podía ver que ella intento volver pero no pudo ver nada…no podía ofrecerle su ropa estaba toda mojada, lo único que hizo fue encender un poco de fuego en un rincón para que se calentase un poco

Como se si puedo creerte?- Susurro con una voz muy quebrada, nunca la había escuchado con esa voz, inmediatamente le giro su cara y pudo verla, esos ojos plateados, que tantos le gustaban estaban borrosos, y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, aunque ella sabia si el mentía o no, no sabia que pensar

Zuko la abrazo muy fuertemente, sostuvo su cabeza entre sus brazos- No puedo perdonarme a mi mismo por hacerla llorar pero… no estoy seguro de si seré capas de evitar hacerle daño…. Definitivamente no quiero renunciar a ella- Pensó mientras la abrazaba para que no llorase mas

No se si me creerás pero se que puedes saber si digo la verdad, y mis sentimientos hacia ti son verdaderos, no siento nada por Mai, y no dejare que ella te haga Daño- Ella intento apartarlo para que no la abrazara, sabia que su ropa estaba toda sucia y que a pesar de que el estuviera empapado, iba a ensuciarlo mas pero no pudo evitarlo, podía sentir los latidos fuertes de su corazón, a pesar de tener miedo sabia que el decía la verdad, solo se dejo caer en sus brazos y en ese momento y… no sabia porque pero tenia todavía mas ganas de llorar, No se puede explicar bien el porque, pero… los brazos que la rodeaban eran mas calidos de lo que había recordado o imaginado y esa calidez, había recorrido todo su pecho

Prometo no dejarte sola nunca Toph- Le susurro su prometido mientras los brazos de ella subían por su espalda, sujetando su ropa mojada fuertemente y refregaba su cara por su pecho tratando de contener las lagrimas- aunque no sepa quererte como a ti te gustaría, siempre te amare con todo mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa- dijo mientras separaba un poco la cara de su princesa y la miraba a los ojos

Deja de decir cursilerías tonto- Dijo ella mientras cerraban los ojos

Bueno, creo que interrumpimos algo- Se escucho la voz de otro joven no muy lejos- PERO ESTOY TODO MOJADO, así que suban y volvamos al palacio rápido!- era Sokka con Aang que desde el cielo pudieron ver la cueva con la luz del fuego de Zuko. Pero la única respuesta que tubo de su amiga fue un zapato en su cabeza antes de que se subieran y volvieran al palacio

Que es lo que hacías aquí Toph?- Le pregunto Sokka mientras el bisonte se dirigía al palacio, solo serian un par de minutos por la tormenta, Aang tenia que volar con cuidado

Quería salir a entrenar pero no pude volver por la lluvia, que no es obvio?- Dijo ella rápidamente, el porque se había ido no era algo que quisiera que sus amigos se enterasen, y tampoco le daba mucha importancia, ya estaba bastante avergonzada porque su prometido la había visto llorar, es algo que ella odiaba que la vieran hacer y que no permitía que nadie lo haga, ya que pensaba que la verían de una forma mas débil

DONDE ESTABAS?- Exclamo su amiga Katara apenas sus amigos habían cruzado la puerta, ellas habían buscado por todos lados pero cuando la lluvia se había vuelto mas fuerte habían regresado, gracias al agua control de la gran maestro agua, no se habían mojado en lo mas mínimo

Estaba entrenando y se largo a llover, no se porque te preocupas tanto mamá- Le respondió muy sarcástica ella

Bueno chicas, solo falta una semana para la boda, será mejor que terminemos los preparativos- Dijo Suki tomando a las dos chicas por los hombros y llevándoselas

Creo que primero deberías darte un baño Toph- Le dijo Katara mientras veía lo sucia que había quedado su amiga

Esta vez, estoy de acuerdo con Katara, después de que me bañe podemos ver los detalles de la boda- respondió Toph

Oye Zuko, y que es lo que harás con respeto a Mai- le pregunto Aang una vez que las chicas se habían ido

Por ahora, no quiero preocupar mas a Toph con respecto a eso, pero el día de la boda tu y Sokka quiero que estén muy atentos, ella no esta invitada pero puede que igualmente se aparezca- Dijo el muy seriamente

No es problema, no es muy difícil de confundir, será la única amargada entre gente contenta- Dijo Sokka muy alegremente

Hey, tampoco digas esas cosas, tengo respeto por el tiempo que pasamos juntos- Dijo el señor del fuego mientras lo miraba con una mirada muy amenazante a su amigo

Okay, Okay, no mas bromas con eso- respondió algo nervioso, por cierto Zuko, a ti no te vendría mal un baño también

Eso estaba a punto de hacer, gracias por notarlo Sokka- respondió Zuko, aunque algo molesto porque estaba muy tenso, le agradaba mucho el humor de su amigo, era realmente relajante en una forma algo extraña

Luego del baño y durante la cena, ellos, en especial los prometidos, habían hecho como si nada hubiesen pasado hoy. Mientras los días pasaban la boda se acercaba cada vez mas y mas y no había rastro de Mai, aun cuando eso parecía ser reconfortante, a Zuko le preocupaba mas, porque sabia que su ennovia, no era de las que amenazaban y luego no hacían nada, y menos si ella permanecía molesta, pero aun así, no dejaba que eso lo afectase a el y tampoco a su relación con ahora su nuevo gran amor.

Tal y como lo había prometido el Señor del fuego el día anterior a la boda había mandado a un par de sirvientes a buscar a los padres de Toph, era lo único que faltaba para que la boda se llevara a cabo

Sobrino- Dijo Iroh mientras pedía permiso para irrumpir en la habitación del Señor del fuego

Que sucede tío? Tienes idea de que hora es?- Le contesto este semi dormido, su tío había irrumpido a altas horas de la madrugada, pese a que el siempre se levantaba temprano, era temprano hasta para el

Lamento molestarte, pero alguien ah venido a verte por tu gran compromiso- Dijo su Tío esperando que el su sobrino se levantara de su cama

Que no puede esperar un par de horas hasta que amanezca?- Respondió quejándose, esos días le había costado mucho conseguir el sueño con todo el estrés que tenia encima

Recuerdo que eras tu el que no se alejaba de mi lado ni un segundo- Se escucho la voz de una mujer provenir de la puerta, justo detrás de Iroh, una voz que era muy familiar para el Señor del Fuego, tanto que se levanto instantáneamente de l cama haciendo volar a las sabanas, su rostro se había puesto pálido y sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, la figura de una mujer con una gran túnica de los colores de su nación yacían en la puerta, Iroh abrió mas la puerta de la habitación de su sobrino y se hizo a un lado mientras la mujer levantaba la mirada y dejaba ver su rostro

Ah pasado mucho tiempo hijo mió- Dijo la mujer mientras el Señor del fuego se levanto de la cama y corrió a abrazarla fuertemente dejando correr así unas lagrimas de la emoción, el nunca había dejado de buscarla en estos años, pero ciertamente había perdido la esperanza de volver a verla…

Al fin volviste madre- le respondió su hijo mientras los dos se abrazaban fuertemente y Ursa también lloro junto a su hijo, habían pasado tantos años y lo único que le importaba y había dejado atrás era a el…

Continuara…


	8. La boda

**Capitulo 8: La boda**

Esa mañana, desde muy temprano, ya estaba todo listo para la ceremonia de estos dos jóvenes

Los sirvientes estaban dando ya los últimos detalles mientras los invitados iban llegando, los padres de Toph ya estaban en la nación del fuego y muchos parientes reales de ambas familias

Zuko no había dormido casi nada, se había quedado casi toda la noche hablando con su madre, donde había estado, que había hecho estos años y muchas cosas mas. Ambos se quedaron hablando hasta casi el amanecer, cuando finalmente el la dejo descansar, era tan grande la noticia de las dos uniones de estas grandes naciones que todos lo sabían y ni siquiera la desterrada ahora ex-señora del fuego podía perderse

Como era tradición, ninguno de los dos prometidos debía verse en todo el día hasta el momento de la boda, ninguno de los demás sabían acerca del regreso de Ursa, solamente el viejo Iroh

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, Katara y Suki que eran las damas de honor se procuraron de preparar a su amiga para su gran día

Luego de supervisar los últimos detalles con ayuda de su madre, Toph se fue a dar un baño relajante, que fue interrumpido por sus amigas, que la apuraron para que esta se comenzara a arreglar, solo faltaban un par de horas para la gran ceremonia y ni siquiera estaba vestida

No estoy convencida, ella debería usar un traje del reino de la tierra- Decía Katara mientras que Suki sostenía que el traje debería ser de la nación del Fuego dado que la ceremonia se efectuaría ahí y que su esposo era el Señor del fuego, la discusión parecía no llegar a su fin, mientras sus amigas discutían Toph mando a una sirvienta a que trajeran a su madre a la habitación y cuando esta llego, su hija todavía estaba en toalla

Toph, que significa esto? Ya deberías estar peinándote- Dijo su madre con un tono muy imponente y preocupada

Si, bueno, es que, ellas no se deciden de que nación debo vestirme, puedes ayudarnos?- Dijo su quería hija mientras solo se quedo parada frente a ella, aunque a odiaba esas cosas como la ropa y la apariencia, extrañaba esa parte de su madre, y ahora que ella se iba a casar, ya no la tendría cerca para soportar sus opiniones de cómo debería lucir

Su madre se acerco a sus amigas y con mucha educación, le pidió a Katara que soltara el vestido del reino de la tierra, era un vestido como los que usaba en su casa, un kimono con una tonalidad verde limón y un obi blanco, mientras que toda la parte de abajo era blanca y una delicada tela transparente como bufanda pero la sostenía pasándola por sus antebrazos y la tela recorría su espalda, y le indico a sus amigas que salieran un momento mientras ayudaba a su hija a vestirse, luego de unos minutos ella ya estaba lista, peinada y pintada

Madre, me veo bien?- Le pregunto la joven princesa del reino tierra mientras su madre terminaba de empolvar sus mejillas y dar los retoques finales

Estas hermosa, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti- Dijo su madre mientras la abrasaba fuertemente, los padres de Toph no eran de demostrar nunca su cariño a su hija, no la comprendían, y la sobreprotegían muchísimo, pero el amor por su hija siempre fue muy grande, y mas aun después de la guerra cuando ella volvió a casa

Puedo pasar?- Susurró la voz de una mujer en la puerta mientras esta se entre abría

Ya casi estamos listas- Dijo la madre de la princesa mientras secaba una pequeña lagrima que se le desbordaba de su ojo izquierdo

Me gustaría hablar un momento con la novia- Dijo la voz de esta mujer, Toph no tenía ni idea de quien era, no conocía sus pisadas

Su madre se levanto y las dejo solas, ella si la conocía, después de todo, ya habían hablado mientras esperaba que la ceremonia empezara

Mucho gusto Toph- Dijo esta mujer extraña acercándose a ella

Lo mismo digo, quien eres?- pregunto directamente, era molesto hablar con alguien que te conocía y ella no

El señor del fuego es muy buen partido, no te parece?-

Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Dijo la maestro tierra, molesta por su comentario

Solo digo, casarse con alguien a quien no amas no esta mal, y menos siendo el gran señor de toda una nación-

Lo que yo sienta por Zuko no es de tu incumbencia, además, lo amo mas que a cualquier persona que halla conocido y estoy seguro de que el a mi también, así que lárgate antes de que yo te saque- Volvió a repetir la maestro tierra ahora muy molesta y poniéndose en posición de ataque

La mujer extraña se acerco a ella pero Toph no hizo ningún movimiento hasta estar segura de que ella la atacara, solamente estaba caminando hacia donde estaba ella muy pacíficamente y eso le molestaba y desconcertaba más

Estoy segura de que si, mi hijo eligió a una chica muy fuerte, imponente y hermosa como su esposa- Dijo esta mujer acomodándole un mechón de pelo que se le había desacomodado

Tu eres… la madre de Zuko?- Dijo la maestro tierra muy extrañada

El se llevo la misma sorpresa al verme- Le respondió mientras se le escapaba una risa

No será la primera impresión, pero quería asegurarme de que mi hijo estaría bien cuidado- Dijo Ursa mientras posaba la mano en el hombro de la pequeña

No se preocupe, le prometo que no dejare que le pateen el trasero muy duro- le respondió su yerna mientras las dos reían

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Zuko las cosas no marchaban muy bien, el estaba listo pero los nervios lo estaban matando

Puedes calmarte?, no es la gran cosa- Dijo Sokka mientras miraba su gran traje de ceremonia, los 3 ya estaban listos para salir

Sokka tiene razón, ya esta todo listo y preparado, porque estas tan nervioso?- Dijo Aang tratando de animarlo

Yo no prepare nada, Toph lo hizo todo, yo no pude organizar nada, no se si estoy listo para esto- Dijo el maestro fuego frustrado, estaba muy asustado de no hacer las cosas bien o simplemente no saber como hacerlas y estropearlo todo

Tienes muchos problemas, lo sabemos desde que nos perseguías y mas cuando te nos uniste y nos contaste esos problemas… pero salvaste al mundo, creo que el matrimonio no será muy difícil- Le respondió Sokka mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda para animarlo

El tiene razón Zuko, además, es Toph, yo nunca había visto una pareja mas perfecta que ustedes, y eso que nunca había pensado en ustedes como pareja- Acoto el joven monje

En serio piensas eso?- respondió el maestro del fuego muy curioso

Claro, tu antigua novia era muy fría, seria, y aterradora, y para eso ya estas tu Zuko- Respondió el Sokka tratado de hacer reír a su amigo pero obviamente, eso no paso

Lo que Sokka intenta decir, es que Toph, a diferencia de Mai, es lo que tu necesitas para poder crecer no solo en madurez, sino que también en tu corazón- Dijo Aang mientras ahora el le daba palmadas en su espalda

Si el Avatar lo dice, entonces debe ser cierto, además, notamos como los dos se estuvieron viendo desde que volvieron picarones- Decía ahora Sokka abrazando a Aang y se alejo un poco al mismo tiempo porque pareciera que su amigo lo estuviera matando con la mirada por haber hecho ese comentario vergonzoso

Tienen razón- respondió el maestro fuego- puedo pedirles un favor?

Lo que tu quieras, solo pídelo- Dijo el joven de la tribu agua

Quiero que estén atentos, es posible que Mai se aparezca en la ceremonia, aunque no fue invitada

Y que estaría haciendo ella aquí- respondió rápidamente el joven monje

Bueno… cuando rompimos no se lo tomo muy bien, y ahora que me caso con otra chica tampoco lo tomo muy bien, solo quiero estar seguro- Dijo Zuko mientras se acercaba a la puerta para poder dar comiendo a la ceremonia

Descuida, Aang y yo lo tenemos cubierto- Le respondió Sokka muy positivamente

Todos estaban en sus lugares, la ceremonia había dado inicio y solo faltaba unos segundos para que Toph debiera entrar

Toph, estas hermosa- Dijo Sukki muy entusiasmada

Recuerdas bien todo no es verdad?- Le dijo Katara muy apresuradamente, porque la hora ya se acercaba

Descuida Katara, todo saldrá bien- Le dijo la princesa aunque ella era la que estaba mas nerviosa de las tres

Suerte- Le dijeron sus dos amigas y cuando se dieron vuelta, una sonrisa se le había dibujado a la joven princesa mientras sostenía con firmeza el ramo de flores de lirio rojos, que se las conocía mas como a las flores de fuego y las mas hermosas de toda la nación

Cuando entraron todo el mundo guardo silencio, unos pocos sirvientes tiraban pétalos de Sakura desde unos puntos altos del palacio aunque no estuviera planeado, hacia ver a la joven mas hermosa de lo que ya estaba, aunque eso parecía casi imposible

Suki y Katara ya habían tomado sus posiciones, y los segundos que tardo hasta llegar a su prometido parecían interminables pareciera que se acercaba ante una persona que estaba viendo un fantasma, los latidos de Zuko aumentaban cada vez mas con cada paso que ella daba- Estas preciosa- le dijo este

Quisiera poder decir lo mismo- Le dijo su prometida susurrando

Queridos hermanos, Hoy nos hemos reunido para poder unir a estos dos jóvenes enamorados, a estas dos almas no solo en matrimonio, sino que para la eternidad, aunque ya antes de esta ceremonia, el destino, como la marea, los había reunido sin que ellos siquiera lo notasen y menos todavía, que los enamorara, y gracias a este lazo que se une para siempre, también nos a traído no solo alegría, sino a personas que habíamos creído perdidas- Decía Iroh, quien había sido elegido por su sobrino para que lo casase en este gran día mientras que Zuko tomaba la mano de su prometida. Cuando entrelazo sus dedos con los de el un calor recorrió todo su pecho, y su corazón latía tan fuerte que pareciera que iba a explotar, todo estaba siento tan perfecto y ahora, ahora se estaba casando con la única persona que jamás la trato como una inútil y siempre la vio como alguien fuerte, quería llorar, pero no podía, no en ese momento delante de todos- Señor del fuego Zuko, acepta usted a esta jovencita como tu amada esposa? Para respetarla y amarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Acepto- Dijo el gran Señor del fuego con una sonrisa amorosa en su rostro mientras miraba a su ahora, esposa, sus sentimientos eran como los de ella, solo que a diferencia de ella, a el si pudo escapársele una pequeña lagrima, ahora al fin su vida estaba siendo normal y perfecta

Y tu Toph, aceptas a este hombre para respetarlo y amarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Acepto- Dijo ella ahora dirigiendo su mirada a su nuevo esposo

Luego de que Iroh terminara de decir sus últimas palabras, los dos esposos se fundieron en un beso que debía controlarse ya que ahora toda la nación los estaba mirada, cuando se separaron, todos sus amigos se acercaron a ellos para felicitarlos por lo sucedido

Toph, ella es mi..- Dijo su esposo aunque fue interrumpido de inmediato

Ya lo se, estuvimos hablando antes de la ceremonia… Zuzu- Dijo su esposa con un tono burlón en su voz, lo único que faltaba era que ahora ella lo llamase con ese apodo que tanto odiaba y lo avergonzaba

El festejo duro casi toda la tarde y hasta casi la media noche, los padres de Toph al terminar se volvieron de inmediato a su nación, y en dos días mas sus amigos harían lo mismo, y ahora había llegado la hora de dormir, que a la joven ahora, Señora del fuego, no había pensado hasta ese momento, ahora tendría que compartir la cama con su esposo, y eso la estaba aterrando bastante, ella ni siquiera había entrado en la habitación de Zuko desde que había llegado el primer día con sus amigos en appa después de cinco años de no verlo, era algo que era inevitable pero no dejaba de asustarla

Sus amigos ya se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones y mientras los recién casados se dirigían a la de ellos, se podía notar en el andar de Toph, que estaba bastante nerviosa, al entrar ella pudo notar inmediatamente no solo lo grande de la cama, sino también la habitación

Estas bien?- Le pregunto su esposo, la cara de ella estaba totalmente roja

S-si, porque lo dices?

Parece que tienes fiebre- se acerco a ella para tocar su frente- No tienes nada- Dijo muy suavemente

Toph sintió como su respiración se acercaba cada vez mas hacia ella, aunque por un lado estaba muerta de miedo por lo que llegase a pasar, debía admitir que lo estaba esperando muy ansiosa..

Un sonido había salido de la boca de ella, iba a decir algo pero no pudo siquiera comenzarlo, su cabeza se puso en blanco cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos

Ese beso comenzaba a parecerse a aquel beso que se dieron por primera vez en la noche del festival, algo torpe pero profundo, Toph no sabia que hacer, estaba muy nerviosa, era claro que ahora estaban casados y una de sus obligaciones como pareja real era tener herederos, que ella debía darle a el, pero jamás había pasado mas que un beso entre ellos, ni siquiera sabia como comenzar a tener intimidad

Pronto comenzó a sentir las calidas manos de Zuko recorrer su cintura y subir por su torso mientras el besaba su cuello, ella solamente se giro para poder permitírselo y un pequeño gemido se logro escapar, aunque ella se tapo la boca inmediatamente, se sintió muy avergonzada por ello y su cara se enrojeció cada vez mas mientras que su esposo lo noto claramente, solo largo una risa pequeña

Zuko se separo de ella solo un momento, para contemplar su cara, aunque ella no quería "verlo" a los ojos, estaba muy avergonzada ante su clara inexperiencia en esto, no sabia ni como decir algo o si debía decir algo en primer lugar, esta inocencia era lo mas tierno y romántico que el Señor del fuego podía contemplar, soltó a su esposa solo unos segundos y tomo suavemente su cara girándola para que pudiera "verlo" a los ojos

No haré nada que tu no quieras hacer- Le dijo muy suavemente mientras le levantaba mas la cara para que lo "mirase", ella no podía "verlo" quería esconder su cara en algún lugar. El la beso intensamente y la tubo entre sus brazos

En ese momento cuando el puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella sintió un movimiento de ella, y la alejo para que pudiese entender mejor lo que decía

S-si…quiero… Dijo ella muy suavemente, casi ni se podría haber escuchado de no haber estado tan cerca, su esposo solo le sonrió y volvió a besarla con una pasión ahora sin contenciones..

Continuara


	9. interrupción

**Capítulo 9: Interrupción **

Mientras los segundos pasaban, ese beso se volvía cada vez más y más apasionado

Las manos del joven recorrían toda la espalda de su esposa, tratando de no propasarse tan rápidamente, quería llevar las cosas con calma, pero contenerse en esa situación le era muy complicado, mientras que ella trataba de seguir el ritmo de Zuko, quería ser consiente y ser capaz de darle todo lo que el esperara de ella esa noche.

Las manos de ella pronto se posaron tímida, lenta y un poco torpemente a la cintura de su marido, al darse cuenta de este gesto tan inocente el sonrió mientras la besaba con más fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante haciéndola caminar a ella de espaldas y sentándola al principio en la gran cama que se encontraba en medio del cuarto. Los labios delos dos jóvenes no se separaron en ningún momento mientras que el solo la recostaba muy lentamente sobre la cama.

Mientras separaba sus labios de su esposa, la tomo por la cintura arrastrando así su pequeño cuerpo hasta que pudiese apoyar la cabeza en las abundantes almohadas que yacían en la cabecera, Zuko apago las luces de la habitación con su fuego control menos dos que estaban a los costados dela cama, solamente para poder contemplar su rostro, sus ojos… que parecían brillar ante su luz…

Deja de mirarme- Dijo ella girando su cabeza hacia la derecha y tapándose con su brazo, a pesar de decir que estaba lista, eso no descartaba para nada que estuviera muy avergonzada, todavía no sabía si ella era la que debía empezar algo o que debería hacer, él le indicaría como hacer cada cosa? O la iría guiando?

Zuko tomo su mano con mucha suavidad quitándola así de su rostro y acercándose a su rostro—Es solo que, te veías muy linda—Le susurro en el oído a lo cual Toph enrojeció bastante

Pues, tendrás que verme en otra ocasión- Dijo ella mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro

De que estas hablando? Pensé que tú..—Respondió el muy extrañado con su seria respuesta

Antes de poder terminar esa frase, alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación de los recién casados, Zuko no sabía si ella aun estando en la cama, con su tierra control podía saber si alguien se acercaba o solo él estaba tan perdido en su fantasía que no lo escucho llegar—Que quieres? Estoy algo ocupado—dijo al abrir la puerta y ver que era su Tío

Estoy seguro de que si querido sobrino, pero necesitamos hablar- Dijo Iroh muy seriamente, para que interrumpiera la noche de bodas de su sobrino, tendría que ser algo muy importante, Zuko se cambió sus ropas de ceremonia rápidamente para poder ir a hablar con su tío a solas mientras que su esposa solamente se acostó a descansar un poco, pese a ser ahora la nueva Señora del fuego, habían asuntos que no le concernían a ella o al menos no todavía.

Que es tan urgente que tenías que interrumpirme tío?—Le pregunto su sobrino algo molesto, al fin había llegado el momento tan íntimo con su ahora esposa y lo habían arruinado

Tienes que ver algo- Dijo su tío mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto de Iroh, el viejo ex-general se acercó hasta su escritorio para tomar una carta que ya estaba abierta—La carta estaba dirigida hacia ti, pero como es el día de tu boda, quise ver si podía hacerme cargo de algunas de tus responsabilidades, pero esta es una de la cual yo no puedo ocuparme—al terminar esta frase, Zuko abrió la carta y lo que decía lo tenía muy preocupado .

"_Felicitaciones por tu nuevo compromiso, todavía no te eh enviado mi regalo de bodas pero lo recibirás muy pronto, en cuanto me ocupe de algunos asuntos pendientes, nos veremos pronto"_

Esto era algo muy preocupante pero también muy inusual, Mai no era de enviar advertencias, sino de actuar inmediatamente, que clase de truco era este? Si era una trampa, el Señor del fuego no sabía cómo responderla, Zuko inmediatamente rompió la carta al terminar de leerla—Es que acaso nunca va a llegar la paz a este lugar?—Dijo muy molesto, lo primero que finalmente parecía ser, sus días perfectos, siempre eran des hechos por esta clase de cosas

Tranquilo sobrino—Dijo su tío tratando de poder calmarlo aunque ya él estaba demasiado perturbado por esta situación, sabía que Mai era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, si por su culpa algo llegara a pasar o Toph saliera lastimada, eso no podría perdonárselo jamás, esa sensación de impotencia resultaba también en tanto familiar, como en los días en los que él había sido exiliado y no podía volver a su hogar, los días que estaba en la búsqueda de su madre, toda su vida había cometido errores, y siempre volvían para atormentarlo

Te sugiero que mañana partas muy temprano a tu luna de miel—Acoto Iroh con una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro

De que estas hablando tío? No puedo irme ahora y menos después de esto—

Claro que puedes y lo harás, después de todo, ella te quiere a ti y a Toph, si tú no estás aquí, ella no hará nada, si te vas, tendremos más tiempo de pensar en cómo solucionar esto, y mientras tu madre y yo nos ocuparemos de la nación del fuego- Respondió su tío posando sus dos manos sobre los hombros de su sobrino

Puedes confiar en tu viejo tío, después de todo, no hay nadie que pueda vencerme todavía, ni siquiera las celdas de nuestra propia prisión pudieron conmigo, creo que puedo encargarme de la nación unos pocos días también—

Iroh tenía toda la razón, no era de extrañarse, después de todo él siempre la tenía, su sobrino ante esas palabras solo sonrió son una sonrisa forzosa y se retiró hacia su cuarto a tratar de descansar, su luna de miel seria en la isla Ember, en la casa donde pasaban todos sus veranos de niño y donde durante la guerra, se refugiaron antes de la gran pelea contra su padre

A la mañana siguiente partieron a primeras horas de la mañana, ante una oposición de sus amigos ante la idea, fueron todos, Zuko necesitaba hablar con alguien respecto a lo de la carta, y además, la que sugirió la idea ante todo fue Toph, no quería todavía pasar un tiempo en completa soledad con su esposo, no sabría que hacer o que decir y eso era una idea que le aterraba lo suficiente

El viaje a la isla era algo larga, en especial para Toph que todavía no se acostumbraba a los barcos, incluso de metal, se pasó todo el viaje vomitando mientras que sus amigas intentaban hacerla sentir mejor de su malestar, mientras que Zuko le contaba a Sokka y a Aang sobre la carta

Cielos amigo, es que acaso no puedes relajarte ni en tu luna de miel?- Dijo Sokka rascando su cabeza y mostrando un gesto de frustración, siempre se veían involucrando en problemas, es como si sus amigos solo tuvieran mala suerte

Y tú piensas que a mí me gustan estas cosas?, no puedo ni siquiera disfrutar de una noche tranquila junto a Toph- Respondió el maestro fuego acercándose al barandal del barco y apoyándose sobre sus brazos mientras miraba con disgusto todo el panorama

Debes relajarte un poco Zuko, es tu luna de miel, y debes disfrutarla, Sokka y yo nos encargaremos de todo y tu solo relaaaaaajate- Dijo Aang mientras intentaba animar a su amigo

Es verdad, anda, ve a consolar a la nauseabunda- Le dijo el joven de la tribu del agua mientras le daba una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda pero claro que le dolió mas a la mano de Sokka que a la espalda de Zuko.

Las horas pasaban mientras que los jóvenes intentaban relajarse un poco, Zuko se llevó a Toph a su habitación y se recostó junto a ella para que no tuviera más nauseas, los dos se terminaron quedando dormidos abrazados muy juntamente, al despertar ya estaban en la isla Ember.

Que es lo que deberíamos hacer primero- Dijo Suki muy entusiasmada

Vamos a Nadar!- Dijo Sokka muy entusiasmado mientras iba corriendo hacia el agua mientras se sacaba la ropa

No te parece un poco- Dijo Katara pero antes de terminar su oración vio como Aang iba corriendo tras Sokka también desvistiéndose y entrando al agua, asi que todos fueron hacia la playa

Ah no, yo no entrare al agua- Dijo Toph mientras se paraba en la orilla

Porque no?- L e pregunto su esposo mientras que era el único en meterse y solo alcanzo a meter sus tobillos al agua

Me es muy complicado ver en la arena, que es tan cambiante, en el agua estoy completamente ciega, el agua mueve más a la arena y no puedo ver nada- Dijo algo molesta mientras se sentaba en la arena, ella tenia puesto su traje de baño pero pensaba quedarse en la arena, al menos si Katara pensaba usar algo de agua control con ella, no se mancharía su ropa, lo cual ahora si le preocupaba que su ropa no se manche, ahora casi toda su ropa era muy delicada ya que debía vestirlas para andar por el palacio

Vamos, Yo te guiare y no me separare de ti- Dijo su esposo mientras salía del agua- yo seré tus ojos—volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos, ella no pudo sentirlo venir, lo único que pudo sentir era que salía del agua

Que estás haciendo? Dije que no quería- Le gritaba a su esposo mientras intentaba hacer que la soltara pero este solo seguía su camino tranquilamente adentro del agua, y siguió hasta que el agua le llegara a sus hombros, esto también la cubría a ella quien ahora estaba totalmente sumergida y se aferraba más fuerte al cuello de él, estaba muy asustada porque ahora no podía ver absolutamente nada, solo podía sentir el cuerpo de su esposo junto al de ella

Ves? No es tan malo- Dijo Zuko mientras sonreía, pero ahora se volvió un poco más hacia la orilla para estar más cerca de sus amigos ya que se había alejado solo para molestar a su esposa

Eso lo dices porque tú puedes verlo, yo solo puedo sentirlo- Le respondió ella

Y que, eso te desagrada?- Toph solo se quedó callada un instante, su esposo siempre le hacía preguntas que la hacían sonrojar y avergonzarse—C-claro que no—le respondió ella mientras agachaba su cabeza

Te ves muy linda cuando te apenas—Le dijo su esposo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con cabezazos para hacer que ella levantase la mirada y así besarla tiernamente

Oye Aang, a mí también me incomoda un poco el agua—Le dijo la morena mientras lo miraba con una mirada seductora

Pero Katara, eres maestro agua— El joven monje claramente no podía entender las indirectas todavía, pese a que había madurado mucho y su sabiduría también, su capacidad de entender los comentarios discretos de su amada, no eran su fuerte

Mejor dejémoslo así—Le respondió ella algo molesta y haciendo una ola con su agua control arrastrando al monje y empapándolo todo

Desde que habían arribado en la isla, lo único que los jóvenes hicieron fue pasar el día en la playa, ya sea en el agua o jugando voleibol en l arena, aunque un poco disparejo ya que era un juego al que Toph no podía jugar. Ya llegada la noche Katara y Sukki prepararon la cena, Katara y Aang habían usado su agua control para poder pescar algunos peces frescos mientras que Sokka preparaba la fogata y Zuko solo la encendía.

Esto me trae viejos recuerdos, de cuando acampábamos—Dijo el joven monje mientras los pescados se asaban en la fogata

Bueno, entonces súbete a appa y vete así te persigo un rato como en los viejos tiempos—Dijo Zuko

Bueno, creo que estos peces ya están listos- Dijo Sokka mientras al darle el primer mordisco a uno no solo se quemó la lengua, sino que se clavó una espina en el paladar, que luego Suki tuvo que quitarle

Bueno a mi me parece muy relajante, es decir, miren las estrellas, en la ciudad no se pueden ver tan brillantes—Dijo Aang muy feliz mientras miraba hacia arriba y todos sus demás amigos igual

Bueno, en eso tienes razón—Le respondió Katara

Oh claro! Mira que brillantes y grandes son! Y miren! Que eso no es un meteorito también?! Wow!- Dijo Toph con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que sus amigos se tragaron sus palabras como si estuviera hablando enserio, y cuando se voltearon para mirarla con desprecio esta solo estiro sus parpados para volver a resaltar su ceguera mientras su sonrisa no se borraba

Después de todo Aang no se equivocaba, si era como en los viejos tiempos, todos juntos disfrutando de comer al aire libre, Zuko no tenía que estar desapareciendo para atender asuntos de la nación ni él ni Sokka tenían que planear cosas para Ciudad Republica y todos podían divertirse juntos, era algo que realmente se extrañaba entre ellos

Todos habían terminado de cenar pero se habían quedado hablando de los viejos tiempos alrededor del fuego—Oye Zuko, puedo hablar contigo un momento?—Le dijo el joven monje mientras se apartaban del grupo y se iban a la orilla

Que es lo que sucede?—

No quiero molestarte con estos asuntos en tu luna de miel, pero que es lo que planeas hacer cuando volvamos, ya sabes, con respecto a lo de Mai?—Le pregunto su amigo muy seriamente

Bueno, por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, lo único que eh pensado es que mis guardias la busquen y la tengan vigilada, no puedo arrestarla o matarla hasta que no haga nada peligroso, pero lo mejor es estar alerta ante todo-

Estoy de acuerdo, pero a mi me preocupa también Toph- Le respondio el avatar ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia la esposa del señor del fuego

A que te refieres? Ella es muy fuerte

Ciertamente lo es, en tierra, Mai es muy fuerte, y si la embosca por aire o en algún lugar de madera, Toph no puede hacer nada, es completamente ciega en ese sentido—Dijo el avatar mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente ante el señor del fuego, este no había pensado en esas posibilidades, a veces olvidaba que a pesar de que sabía que era la mejor maestro tierra y metal del mundo, su ceguera seguía siendo como cualquier otra

Yo no dejare que nada le pase a ella, antes de dejar que eso pase, tendrán que pasar por mí- Le respondió el señor del fuego muy convencido de sus palabras

Entonces me alegro de que ella te tenga a ti para cuidarla—Volvió a decir el avatar mientras le sonreía—Volvamos con los demás—

Ya todos estaban cansados y se retiraron para dormir, Aang, Katara, Suki y Sokka ya estaban en sus habitaciones, aunque no se podría decir que estaban "descansando" eso no se podría saber con exactitud, mientras que Toph tomaba un baño, no quería volver a su habitación, volvería a encontrarse en esa situación incómoda en la que se encontró después de su boda, pese a haber dicho que estaba lista, sentía mucho miedo de lo que llegara a pasar esa noche, luego de que sus dedos estén lo suficientemente arrugados salió del agua, dirigiéndose a su habitación solo con una bata que le había dado Zuko, solía ser de Ursa, así que además de tener los colores de la nación del fuego, era tan suave como la misma seda.

Toph había entrado en su habitación, pero no sentía que su esposo estuviera dentro—Zuko?—Dijo en voz alta mientras esperaba respuesta alguna, detrás de ella se escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, ella inmediatamente se dio vuelta

Hoy ya nadie puede interrumpirnos—Dijo su esposo, se había escondido detrás de la puerta sobre una tabla de madera, donde sabía que ella no podría sentir su presencia


	10. Un sueño?

**Capitulo 10: un sueño?**

Zuko comenzó a acercarse a su esposa lentamente, al instante en que su pie toco el suelo, ella pudo sentir la presencia de su esposo y aun más sentía como su corazón latía un poco mas acelerado de lo normal a medida de que se acercaba a ella

Espera, y-yo—Pero su esposa no pudo terminar esa frase, el ya la había sujetado con firmeza entre sus brazos hundiéndola en un beso muy profundo, como si de este dependiera de vida o muerte

Mientras el la besaba con tal intensidad, su esposa intentaba zafra sus brazos que habían quedado atrapados entre ella y el pecho de el, aunque solo pudo hacerlo cuando este bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, recorriéndola, y tratando de no sostenerla demasiado fuerte para que ella no se asustase.

A pesar de tener miedo de no estar lista para lo que obviamente estaba por suceder esa noche de su luna de miel, no quería separarse de su cuerpo, el pecho de el maestro fuego… era tan calido y reconfortante, cuando pudo mover sus manos libremente, Toph no las aparto por nada del mundo, lo único que hizo fue tomar con suavidad el rostro de su esposo solamente para que el beso se volviera mas apasionado

En toda la casa del joven Señor del fuego no se escuchaban ningún ruido, todo estaba en silencio, solo se podía escuchar con mucha claridad a los grillos tocaban sus suaves notas a la luz de la luna y a las olas de la marea alta golpeando contra la orilla

Los pies de la pequeña joven estaban temblando, los dos enamorados estuvieron compartiendo un beso tan intenso que no podían separar sus labios, pero ella ya no podía quedarse mas en sus puntas de pies. Cuando por fin les dio un descanso refugio su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo cubriéndose la cara y sosteniendo con fuerza las ropas de su esposo con sus manos que ahora estaban pegadas a los costados de la cabeza de ella

El la separo de su cuerpo y se agacho tratando de poder ver su rostro que estaba totalmente rojo, nunca la había visto tan inocente y tierna, Toph siempre se muerta tan fuerte y tenaz, que a veces se le olvidaba lo delicada que puede llegar a ser, Zuko la guió hasta la cama y la poso allí, tal vez no estaba lista para esto todavía, así que el solo se acostó al lado de ella, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano para poder tener una mejor vista de su esposa que se encontraba en el medio de la cama "mirándolo" tan sonrojada, a pesar de que el tuviera tantas ganas de por fin, hacerla realmente suya, no creía que ella pensara lo mismo, solo quiso darse vuelta y poder dejarla descansar

Antes de que el pudiera voltearse completamente ella lo sujeto del brazo sin decir una sola palabra al principio, fueron unos seguros en los que ambos cruzaron "miradas"—Zuko yo.. si quiero pero.. no… - no pudo terminar su frase, Zuko sonrió en medio tanta ternura y solo se acerco a ella para besarla nuevamente y al ver que ella estaba dispuesta de seguir yendo mas allá, mientras la intensidad del beso crecía, Zuko se deslizaba un poco mas hacia ella hasta terminar estando completamente sobre Toph, fue deslizando sus manos desde sus hombros, por toda su cintura, sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo tan suave, cubierto por esa bata de ceda con las tonalidades rojas y sus bordes dorados, era una bata tan bella, pero ya comenzaba a estorbar un poco

Con cuidado desarmo el pequeño nudo que mantenía a la bata cerrada

A pesar de que ella había cambiado en estos 5 años no se notaba mucho en lo mas mínimo, peor ahora se podía contemplar claramente, ahora era toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer

Rápidamente ella se cubrió con sus brazos pero el lo fue más para detenerla

Eres hermosa—Dijo Zuko suavemente mientras se acercaba a su rostro

Era penoso tener tal vergüenza delante del que era su marido, y aun más, la persona que amaba, pero inevitable también por ser la primera vez en su vida, que alguien que no fuera una sirvienta contemple detalladamente su cuerpo desnudo

Toph lentamente fue apartando sus manos, dejando que su esposo pueda verla bien, y ante esta imagen era muy complicado contenerse, su cabello estaba completamente suelto y desarreglado, esparcido por toda la almohada, sus ojos entre abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras que la suave bata de seda solo cubría parte de sus hombros y brazos dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo

Zuko levanto su mano y cubrió su rostro en ella, su esposa pudo sentir lo que hacia y la había avergonzado mas, tal vez su cuerpo no era lo que el esperaba… tal vez no se podía comparar con el de Mai…- Que tienes? Le pregunto ella mientras se cubría su pecho

Ahora soy yo, el que esta nervioso- Dijo mientras ahora era el, el que estaba sonrojado

Ese comentario sorprendió a Toph, no esperaba para anda que el se avergonzara en esa situación, siendo que parecía que el ya lo había pasado, o al menos eso pensaba ella

Zuko se acerco a ella, sin darle mas vueltas, se besaron a apasionadamente, los brazos de Toph rodeaban el cuello de su esposo, unos segundos después separaron sus labios y el comenzó a descender por su cuello, besándolo y raspándolo muy suavemente con sus dientes, era una sensación tan extraña para la maestro tierra… y tan.. Placentera, mientras tanto las manos del joven Señor del fuego también descendían pero un poco mas rápido que sos labios, desde sus hombros hasta sus pechos, parecían una suave almohadilla que cabía perfectamente en su mano que suavemente comenzó a masajear, y al mismo tiempo también oprimiendo, jalando y jugando con ese punto que se había endurecido muchísimo sobre estas almohadillas.

Su boca siguió bajando y besando sus hombros, hasta llegar hasta el mismo punto en donde se encontraban sus manos, y no pudo evitar jugar con su lengua en ese punto endurecido de ellas, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, era algo tan suave y tan placentero que era muy difícil detenerse

Z-zuko- Dijo ella con la voz muy temblorosa y quebrada entre estas nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, se le hacia muy difícil poder hablar en medio de esto

Un sonido muy leve y bajo se había escapado de los labios de la pequeña, acaso era un gemido…

El despego su rostro de sus pechos para poder mirar su rostro, ella estaba muy sonrojada, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos y su cabeza miraba hacia otra dirección con sus labios entre abiertos, tenia su mano cerca de su rostro, con sus dedos apoyados en sus labios, como si hubiera estado mordiéndose las uñas, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas los gemidos que querían escapar por estas nuevas sensaciones que Zuko le hacia sentir

No pudo evitar sonreír al verla así, recién estaba comenzando y pareciera que su esposa ya no aguantaba más

El volvió a bajar su mirada para poder continuar, pero solo que esta vez no se reprimió tanto al jugar con ellos, haciendo que ella le costara cada vez mas poder aguantar esta sensación que empezaba a hacer que su cuerpo subiera de temperatura

Pronto las manos de su esposo volvieron a continuar su recorrido despejando las suaves telas que todavía cubrían su cuerpo, acariciando su plano y suave vientre y siguiendo su recorrido hasta sus piernas

Pronto su mano se perdió entre ellas llegando a un punto muy sensible

Sintió como el cuerpo de su esposa pronto se estremeció cuando llego hasta ese lugar, cuando comenzó a deslizar sus dedos hacia adentro pudo notar como ella comenzó a apretar con un poco de fuerza las sabanas y a cubrir su rostro en ellas, si estaba gimiendo o no, no podía oírlo, su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto, así que solamente siguió jugando cada vez un poco mas rudo

Luego de unos segundos ella lo tomo del rostro con una de sus manos y con la otra sostuvo su mano que estaba entre sus piernas, que hizo que este frenada muy extrañado

Ella solamente se acerco a su rostro precipitadamente hasta unos centímetros de su boca y luego agacho un poco la mirada—D…Duele….—Dijo con una voz muy baja

Un poco de culpa cubrió de sensación al Señor del fuego por no haber notado que la estaba lastimando, por un instante se le había olvidado de que su esposa era virgen

Quito su mano de las piernas de ella y vio entre sus dedos un poco de sangre, ante esta situación era normal, era muy posible que eso pasara pero eso indicaba que debía ser un poco mas gentil en esa zona. Tomo el rostro de ella y la beso – Quieres seguir?...- Le dijo a centímetros de su boca

Ella no dijo una sola palabra, todavía estaba estremecida con todas esas sensaciones que había sentido, lo único que hizo fue asentir con su cabeza, no habían llegado tan lejos para dejar las cosas así, el la beso en la frente y luego en sus labios, pero la cabeza de Zuko volvió a descender, pero esta vez no se había detenido en su pecho, sino que su camino continuo un poco mas.

Ella no había terminado de recostarse en la cama hasta que sintió como el le abría sus piernas y hundía su rostro en ellas

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido, el cual pudo oírse bastante fuerte seguido de una respiración muy agitada mientras sentía como su lengua jugaba por toda su zona, lubricándola por completo y haciéndola sentir cada vez mas acalorada y aumentaba al mismo tiempo que el seguía jugando con mas intensidad, un gemido muy fuerte pudo oírse cuando el mordisqueo una parte muy sensible de allí abajo

La respiración de ella solo se calmo cuando Zuko se aparto de allí dejándola sentir un poco de frió, este salio por completo de la cama, pero solo por unos instantes, volvió a posarse sobre de ella pero esta vez sintió un total contacto entre su piel y la de el

Estas segura de esto?- Le pregunto su esposo mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de ella, esta solo asintió con su cabeza y con una voz muy suave solo pronuncio – Se gentil..

Zuko sonrió mientras escuchaba a su esposa decir esto, era la primera vez que la veía tan dulce y tierna y esto le encantaba mucho mas de ella—Lo prometo

Zuko acerco sus labios una vez mas, mientras ella correspondía a ese beso, abrazo a su esposo por su cuello mientras que el la tomaba de su cintura y se apegaba mas a su cuerpo

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que realmente estaría en esta situación con el, sus amigos siempre describieron a Zuko como alguien horrible y malo, que solo quería destruir a Aang y conquistar el mundo con su padre y su hermana y cuando se unió a ellos, no solo estaba de novio con Mai sino que también pensó que estaba enamorado de Katara por unos momentos, y eso se había fortalecido cuando a Katara le había tocado su turno de hacer un viaje con el. Todos la veían a ella como a una niña, una niña indefensa que no podía cuidar de si misma por se ciega, y cuando sus amigos la vieron diferente, solo la seguían viendo como una niña nada femenina y ahora estaba no solo gobernando una nación junto al que creía que jamás podría llegar ni siquiera a considerarla como algo mas, sino también compartiendo su cama, no podría arrepentirme de absolutamente nada, alguien a quien pudiese amar y la amase… alguien en quien pudiese darle toda su confianza… no había forma de poder arrepentirse de algo así… acaso esto podía ser un sueño?

Esto es tan hermoso… si es un sueño no me dejen despertar..

Un dolor agudo interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven haciéndola volver a la realidad, le dio mucha felicidad sentir ese dolor que la hacia darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando, hasta que se dio cuenta de cuanto realmente le dolia, el internaba ser lo mas cuidadoso e irrumpir lo mas lento posible para que no sintiese dolor alguno, pero fue imposible

Un gemido de dolor se escapo por la boca de ella mientras, las manos que posaban en la espalda de su esposo le hicieron darse cuenta de que a ella le estaba doliendo

Ya casi..- Dijo su esposo para intentar alivianarle un poco ese dolor q sentía

Estas bien?- Dijo el cuando por fin había podido entrar del todo y deteniéndose para que ella se acostumbrase a esa sensación extraña de tenerlo dentro de ella

S-si—Dijo ella con mucho dolor y dificultosamente, se convencía a si misma de que ese dolor no era algo de lo que debiera estarse quejando, después de todo estuvo en peleas mas duras y ayudando a vencer al señor del fuego, ese dolor, aunque le doliese mucho y de una forma muy diferente, no sentía que tuviera derecho a admitir

Solo dolerá esta vez—Dijo Zuko mientras volvía a besarla y comenzaba a moverse muy lentamente para que ella se acostumbrase

Ella le correspondió el beso y mientras los segundos pasaban el dolor cada vez disminuía, al contrario de los movimientos de el, que pudo darse cuenta de esto y cada vez comenzó a aumentar la velocidad… y la fuerza…

El dolos se había desvanecido por completo, mientras el ritmo aumentaba considerablemente, las manos de el se habian posado en la cadera de ella sosteniendola con firmesa y arrastranola mas hacia su cuerpo, no queria ir mas rapido o hacerlo muy fuerte por miedo a lastimarla, pero le era demasiado dificil contenerse en esa situacion, los minutos pasabas y los cuerpos de los dos señores del fuego estaban embriagados en placer, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por todo sus cuerpos y los gemidos de Toph aumentaban con intensidad, sin duda ella estaba llegando a su limite y a el tampoco le faltaba mucho

Esta sensación, este placer, era totalmente nueva para ambos, ni siquiera con Mai había podido experimentar una sensación que se le pueda igualar a esta

El extasis que su cuerpo experimentaban era demasiado alto, Zuko levanto a Toph tomándola por la espalda y sentándola sobre sus piernas mientras la mesia y hundía su rostro en su pecho, ella tomo su rostro y se sumergieron en un beso tan embriagador como la situación misma, pero les era difícil mantenerlo, no podían respirar y sus cuerpos se agitaban cada vez mas y mas, lo único que mantenía sus bocas unidas era sus lenguas mientras respiraban agitadamente

Ella había alcanzando su limite, y justo cuando el también lo alcanzo salio inmediatamente de su interior, no sentía que fuese correcto hacerlo dentro de ella, y mucho menos siendo su primera vez…

Luego de esto, el se acomodo en la cama junto a ella, a pesar de que los dos estuvieras muy acalorados, no era tan fuerte como para no permitirles acurrucarse juntos, ella posando su cabeza en su pecho desnudo y húmedo y el abrazándola y besándola

Te lastime mucho?- pregunto algo preocupado, temía de haberse propasado y no haber sido cuidadoso con ella

Estoy bien, soy muy fuerte- Dijo ella mientras sonreía, ahora ya no sentía más vergüenza

Será mejor que descanses—Dijo Zuko sonriendo reconfortablemente mientras sostenía la mano de ella que estaba posada en su pecho

De acuerdo, pero no te levantes antes de que yo despierte—Le dijo ella haciendo un gesto como si fuera un puchero

Porque?—Le pregunto muy extrañado, eso si no se lo había esperado

Quiero asegurarme de que no fue un sueño—Dijo ella muy dificultosamente, le dio vergüenza decírselo pero era verdad, no quería despertar y darse cuenta de que había sido un sueño, Zuko le sonrió y la beso en la frente

Estaré justo aquí—

Toph ya había cerrado sus ojos intentando concebir el sueño, mientras que el solo la observo mientras intentaba dormir en esa posición en la que había quedado abrazada a el, estaba tan feliz y sentía tanta paz, el tampoco quería despertar y darse cuenta de que había sido un sueño.

Definitivamente, a su lado, el podía ser realmente feliz, realmente... la amaba...

mientras esos pensamientos recorrían su cabeza, sus ojos le pesaban cada vez mas pero no quería dormirse, quería seguir contemplando esa escena en la que los dos se habían quedado, pero habia quedado agotado después de eso..., los dos se quedaron dormidos en esa misma posicion

Continuara…


	11. Lo suficiente

**Capítulo 11: lo suficiente**

Todo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, el Señor del fuego se encontraba rodeado de nada más que una inmensa oscuridad abrumadora, un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, subiendo por su espalda. De repente unas llamas comenzaron a emerger de esa oscuridad, rodeándolo y dejándolo verse a sí mismo, vestida su traje del Señor del Fuego, sentado en un lugar que sabía que él conocía, pero en ese momento no podía identificarlo

Una vez dijiste que me protegerías con tu vida—Se oyó la voz de una mujer en un eco en todo el lugar

El señor del fuego solamente miro a su alrededor, y no encontraba a nadie, no podía ver de dónde se originaba esa voz. Sus ojos le estaban pesando, no podía mantenerlos abiertos y no entendía porque. Mientras intentaba tener sus ojos abiertos, de repente, pudo ver que alguien estaba parado frente a él, un vestido muy largo rojos que no dejaba ver los pies de la persona que estaba allí

Duerme señor del fuego, es hora de que duermas en paz—Se escuchó de nuevo la voz de la misma mujer, todavía se podía oír en forma de eco pero era claro que la voz provenía de enfrente suyo, de la persona que estaba parada frente a él, al terminar el eco pudo ver como la mujer se agachaba y un arma afilada salía de su manga acercándose a su cuello, pero antes de que pudiese saber si esta lo había herido o no, el piso comenzó a temblar abriendo un agujero en el piso, dejándolo caer en una oscuridad similar a la que había contemplado al principio

Zuko estaba sudando y podía sentir como unas gotas de sudor frio caían por su frente, pero solo había sido un mal sueño, abrió bien sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, solo para cerciorarse de que realmente eso había sido un sueño y así lo era, los rayos del sol ya había invadido la habitación y sentía como un lado de su cuerpo le era más pesado, al girar pudo ver como su esposa estaba dormida todavía posando su cabeza en su pecho, los dos se habían quedado dormidos en esa posición sin prenda alguna, que hora era? Era muy tarde ya?, no lo sabía y no quería permanecer mucho tiempo en su cama, dejando a sus amigos por su cuenta pero tampoco quería levantarse, quería permanecer allí hasta que ella despertara, ver cómo era cuando abría sus ojos al comenzar el día pese a que sabía que estos no podían contemplar nada.

Mientras pensaba esto se acomodó solo un poco solo para poder verla mejor y para estar más cómodo hasta que ella despertase, pero ese movimiento ligero la hizo abrir sus ojos, lentamente y luego por completo pero a diferencia de él, ella no se había quedado quieta para contemplar la realidad de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sino que giro en su lugar quedando boca arriba mientras se refregaba sus ojos entre abiertos y acomodaba su pelo totalmente despeinado

Buenos días—Dijo Zuko girándose hacia ella mientras esta todavía estaba tratando de despertarse por completo

Mmmmm buenos días—Dijo ella muy adormilada, ya bastante que le dijera buenos días a alguien cuando apenas se despertaba sin ningún comentario sarcástico

Mientras que ella terminaba de decir esto, él se acercó a ella abrazándola muy fuerte y comenzando a besarle su cuello

E-espera, ni siquiera me eh podido despertar completamente- Respondió Toph algo avergonzada, volver a verla a ella de esa manera era algo irresistible, y ahora a plena luz del día donde podía contemplar mejor lo que no pudo ver bien a la escasa luz de la luna que había podido asomarse por la ventana en esa noche

Zuko solamente se limitó q contemplar su cuerpo con sus dedos, recorriéndolo suave y lentamente, su cintura, su cadera y sus piernas, mientras con su otra mano la sujetaba acercándolo a él y mientras sus labios besaban su cuello, la piel de ella era de una suavidad como la de la misma seda, y su olor no podía compararse al de ninguna exótica flor, ni al de ningún costoso perfume, ese olor era único y que nunca se le podría olvidar.

Voy a levantarme para ver si los demás están despiertos—Dijo Zuko mientras por fin soltaba a su esposa y comenzaba a vestirse mientras que ella reposaba boca abajo para que el no pudiera tentarse a volver a saltarle encima, a pesar de que las sabanas solo le cubría la mitad inferior de su cuerpo

Ella solo se quedó acostada en su cama esperando a que el saliera de la habitación para poder cambiarse tranquila, aunque sabía que no había razón alguna para seguir teniendo vergüenza delante de él, no podía evitar seguirla sintiendo, luego de que escuchara la puerta cerrarse lo primero que hizo fue sostenerse sobre sus brazos para poder comenzar a sentarse sobre la cama, pero sus brazos no tenían energía alguna y volvió a caer rendida en la cama bocabajo.

Es que acaso se robó toda mi energía y mis huesos?—Dijo en voz alta la joven de ojos perlados con una mueca de resignación, tuvo que esperar un par de minutos para poder sentarse de una vez en su cama, y cuando logro levantarse sintió un dolor agudo que provenía de su entrepierna—Me hubieran advertido que iba a sentirme así al menos—Volvió a quejarse la joven mientras comenzaba a cambiarse para salir de una vez de la habitación, ya había tardado demasiado para su gusto

Luego de un rato ella había llegado al comedor donde todos ya estaban levantándose de desayunar excepto su esposo el cual iba por la mitad casi terminando también

Al fin te levantaste Toph, parece que no pudiste dormir anoche—Dijo Sokka en voz alta resaltando con muchísima claridad el doble sentido

Tienes razón—Dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento para poder desayunar junto con sus amigos, aunque dejo a Sokka con la boca abierta, no sabía si ella no había entendido el chiste o realmente estaba declarando abiertamente lo que había pasado anoche con su esposo, Zuko solamente sonrió mientras terminaba su desayuno y no hizo comentario alguno al respecto

Entonces… que haremos hoy?—Dijo Sukki mientras interrumpía el silencio que había dejado Toph hacia la respuesta a la pregunta de Sokka

Bueno, había pensado en tal vez ir al pueblo, la última vez que vinimos no pudimos apreciarlo, y ayer ya hemos estado en la playa todo el día—Dijo Katara mientras ya estaba levantando todos los platos para lavarlos

Es una excelente idea—Dijo Aang muy entusiasmado

Si excelente, luego me cuentan como estuvo—Respondió Toph con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

Vamos Toph, no seas así—Dijo Sokka tratando de que su lamento la convenciera de que valla con ellos

Yo creo que sería una gran idea—Dijo Zuko girando su mirada hacia a ella, así tal vez si la convencería

Está bien, pero nada de comprar ropa—Exclamo con mucha fírmense en su voz cuando termino esta frase, algo de lo que más odiaba en el mundo era comprar ropa, no importa para que fuese

Mientras que todos asintieron a su petición, cuando llegaron al pueblo, Katara y Sukki lo primero que pudieron apreciar fue una tienda con atuendos muy hermosos y comenzaron a elegirse algo para ellas, mientras que cuando veían algo del talle de Toph o simplemente algo muy lindo que pensaban que quedaría muy lindo en ella, la arrastraban para que pudiese ponérselo y comprarlo, que fuese ciega no significa que los demás no pudiesen ver lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser si aprovechaba bien su aspecto con la ropa adecuada, en especial los chicos que recorrían el pueblo y las veían vestir sus nuevos atuendos que acababan de comprar, Sokka y Aang ya estaban bastante molestos por toda la atención que estaban recibiendo sus chicas por lo que inmediatamente las tomaron a cada una por la cintura y caminaron a su lado para que dejen de verlas.

Pero no solo las miradas se posaban en ellas sino que también en la joven ciega del grupo, los chicos del pueblo la giraban para ver a esa pequeña joven con un vestido tan refinado que solo dejaba ver sus hombros desnudos y las curvas que este traje ajustaba en su cuerpo, sin mencionar que también le habían hecho un cambio de peinado, ahora además de tener su típico rodete, Katara la había peinado de tal manera que un mechón de cabello largo negro se dejaba caer por su espalda, y había peinado su rebelde flequillo para que pudiesen ver sus hermosos ojos plateados, ella estaba recibiendo muchísima atención, más de la que Zuko podía tolerar, a pesar de que a ella le gustase toda esa atención, a su esposo no, él también la tomo de la cintura y se la llevo caminando bien pegado a su lado, para que comprendieran los demás de que él era su esposo, ella era suya no solo sentimentalmente, sino que en alma y ahora también lo era en cuerpo, y era algo que a ella le agradaba muchísimo.

El día seguía su curso y mientras los minutos pasaban, más gente aparecía en el pueblo, Toph estaba muy aliviada de que Zuko la mantenga tan pegada a su cuerpo, sino estaría completamente perdida ante tantas personas, aunque siendo sincera, estaba comenzando a marearse.

Te sientes bien?—Le pregunto su marido al ver su rostro un poco pálido

Claro que si, es solo que ya no sé qué más quieren hacer aquí, hemos estado recorriendo el pueblo por horas— Exclamo ella

Bueno, discúlpanos por hacer cosas que requieran de poder ver alguna vez—Respondió Katara algo cansada ya de los comentarios de Toph, aunque no fue intencional pero se le escapo

Todos aguardaron silencio después de que ella terminase de decir eso, todos se podían ver venir la respuesta agresiva de Toph o que comenzaran a pelear como solían hacerlo cuando debían entrenar a Aang para pelear contra el ex-señor del fuego pero nada de eso ocurrio

No necesito esto- Dijo Toph sacando la mano de Zuko que estaba en su cintura para que no se perdiera y uso su tierra control para hundirse en ella y desaparecer, de ese modo nadie iria a buscarla para consolarla o siquiera saber en donde estaba

Que fue eso Katara?—Le dijo Aang muy molesto

Lo siento, no fue mi intención, es solo que se me escapo, a Sukki y a mi nos gustan hacer estas cosas y bueno.. yo..- Mientras Katara no sabía como terminar o continuar la frase comenzó a peinar su cabello una y otra vez para en forma de nerviosismo

Bueno, debemos encontrarla antes de que pueda perderse—Dijo Zuko interrumpiéndola

Es verdad, separemos nos todos y busquémosla—Dijo el joven monje mientras se dividieron y tomaron caminos diferentes

Buscaron por todo el pueblo y cerca de el, para ver si tal vez solamente se había alejado un poco de ellos pero no hubo ningún resultado, no había vuelto tampoco a la casa ni estaba en la playa que estaba frente a ella, sea donde sea que estuviera no podían encontrarla, tuvieron que dividirse mas abiertamente para ver si la encontraban

Toph se había alejado de todo el pueblo, se había ido a la una costa que quedaba apartada, no conocía toda la isla, pero quería estar lo bastante alejada de las personas, no quería que la encontrasen por un rato muy largo. Se sentó en la orilla a "mirar" el mar y quedarse allí, sentada escuchando el silencio que solo era irrumpido por el sonido de las olas que se acercaban

No esperaba encontrarte aquí—Se escuchó una voz detrás de ella

No estoy de humor para pelear… así que puedes disfrutar mi desdicha mientras tanto—Respondió Toph cerrando sus ojos mientras secaba disimuladamente sus lagrimas

Descuida no vine a pelear contigo, solamente te vi aquí sola y quise hacerte compañía, escuche lo que dijeron en el pueblo—Respondió esta voz, que era la de una mujer mientras se acercaba muy confiadamente hasta donde estaba Toph

Y que quieres de mi?—Dijo Toph con un tono de desagrado

Realmente crees que mereces estar al lado de Zuko? Gobernar junto a el gran Señor del fuego cuando ni siquiera puedes ver lo que te rodea?—

Eso no es de tu incumbencia Mai, yo estoy con el porque ambos nos amamos—Respondió Toph ahora muy furiosa y poniéndose de pie

Es eso o es lastima, nunca pensaste en que tal vez el sentía lastima por ti por el hecho de que eres ciega? No puedes siquiera ver lo que pasa en un piso de madera o los mosquitos que vuelan a tu alrededor, solo está contigo para que no mueras como la inútil basura que eres, enserio no te diste cuenta o es que realmente eres idiota?—Respondió Mai con mucha ironía en su hablar, como si todo eso fuera un mal chiste, pero funcionaba, Toph comenzó a dudar de absolutamente todas las palabras de Zuko, ya no creía en que el realmente la amase, sino más bien en que todo lo que hacía por era era por lastima, que solo lo hacía por ser su mejor amigo, inmediatamente uso su tierra control para hacer que ella retrocediera, Mai solo dio un salto y antes de desaparecer le dijo—No lo tomes a mal, pero tu no mereces gobernar ni estar a su lado, no estas a su altura

Ya no podía sentir la presencia de ella… pero ahora ya no solo estaba en duda de los sentimientos que Zuko… su propio esposo sintiera por ella, sino que sus amigos también se habían cansado seguramente de que ella fuese ciega, no por nada a Katara se le había escapado ese comentario anteriormente, era un estorbo para todos los que ella amaba, estos pensamientos comenzaron a emerger en su cabeza abrumándola y llenándola de tristeza… de repente no pudo seguir estando de pie y volvió a sentarse en donde estaba tomándose sus piernas con sus brazos y apoyando su mentón en ellos, no podía contener sus lágrimas, lo único que podía agradecer era de que nadie pudiese estar viéndola llorar de esa manera tan penosa

TOPH!—se escuchó gritar de lejos, pero esta vez no era Mai

Al escuchar a unjo de sus amigos acercarse a ella, no tuvo la fuerza de levantarse y verlos a la cara, no quería verlos ni hablar con nadie en ese preciso momento, solamente hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos para que no pudiesen verla llorar, y seco sus lágrimas lo más rápido y de la mejor manera que pudo

Al fin te encontramos, te estuvimos buscando por todas partes—Respondió a pesar de que ella no había contestado a cuando la llamo por su nombre

No era necesario, Descuida Katara Estoy bien, discúlpame por irme de esa manera—Dijo la pequeña mientras no sacaba su cabeza de entre su escondite

No Toph, yo debo disculparme, no fue mi intención decir lo que dije, nunca nos molestó que fueses ciega, es solo que a veces se nos olvida, moviéndote con tanta confianza y siendo lo fuerte que eres, no pareciera que fueses ciega—Dijo Katara agachándose a su altura para poder animar a su amiga

Pero lo soy Katara, no puedo ver nada, no puedo ver la luna, no sé qué son los colores, no sé qué son las cosas que a ustedes tanto les fascina, no sé cómo son las estrellas, no sé qué son los fuegos artificiales, no puedo comprender todas esas cosas que ustedes dicen que son hermosas, no sé cómo son ustedes, no sé cómo lucen, no sé ni cómo luce mis propios padres o mi esposo… tampoco puedo ver en madera, ni saber cuándo me atacaran por el cielo, soy una completa inútil….—Mientras la joven decía todas estas cosas "miro" a su amiga a los ojos, sin esconder más su rostro, pero no pudo contenerse, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más intensidad y su voz comenzó a quebrarse, no puedo siquiera mantener sus ojos abiertos ante esto, los cerro con tal fuerza para tratar de que las lágrimas lograran detenerse pero eso no pudo pasar

Toph, escucharme—Dijo la maestro agua mientras sostenía las manos temblorosas de su amiga—Tú no eres para nada una inútil, y que si no puedes ver, sin ver pudiste ayudarnos a todos a restaurar la paz en el mundo, y también eres la primera maestro metal en todo el mundo, que eso no te dice nada? Además, no necesitas saber cómo somos físicamente, tu sabes cuando uno miente o no, puedes ver a través de nosotros, como somos en realidad, y eso es algo que nadie puede ver o sentir en casi toda su vida, aunque seas ciega, puedes ver mucho más que nosotros podremos ver en toda nuestras vidas—

Toph solamente se quedó callada mientras su amiga la abrazaba y contenía—Vamos con los demás, te parece? Deben estar muy preocupados por ti—Dijo Katara mientras le secaba las lágrimas y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Toph no dijo nada sobre Mai a ninguno de sus amigos, no era algo de lo que debieran preocuparse, después de todo, no la ataco ni nada por el etilo, tal vez solo había sido una casualidad que estuviese por allí

Cuando las chicas llegaron todos estaban esperando ya en la casa esperando a ver si ella volvería por su cuenta en algún momento, y solo la recibieron con un cálido abrazo, en especial su esposo que no se detuvo solamente en eso, la beso frente a todos sus amigos sin contenerse

No te vayas así de nuevo, me escuchaste?—Le grito mientras la abrazaba muy fuertemente

Fsdhfksf—Fue lo único que se escuchó decir a Toph porque Zuko la abrazo tan fuerte contra el, que no pudo dejarla abrir bien por la falta de aire

Luego de cenar todos juntos volvieron a irse a dormir, esta vez fue Toph la que se metió antes que el a la cama, lista para dormir, aunque su esposo no tenía eso en mente todavía, después de todo, lo que había pasado anoche solo era la primera de muchas otras veces más, hasta que ella pudiese darle el primer heredero o que el ya no tuviera más fuerzas en su cuerpo para hacerlo, aunque la primera opción no evitaría que cuando eso pasase, apenas este lista volverían a hacerlo. Las palabras de Mai todavía resonaban en la cabeza de Toph pero como dijo Katara, ella era mucho más, a pesar de que sintiera que Mai tenía razón, no dejaría que eso afectase a su esposo, volvió a girar su cabeza hacia Zuko que se había acostado atrás de ella, quedando el casi sobre ella, besándose tan tierna y dulcemente como siempre se los podía apreciar a ellos… lo que había pasado antes no era algo para que los preocupase, al menos no en su luna de miel

Continuara…


	12. juntos

**Capitulo 12: Juntos**

Habían pasado un tres de días desde el encuentro entre Toph y Mai, y extrañamente ella no volvió a aparecer, Toph hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque esas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza, pero era su luna de miel y no iba a dejar que algo así lo arruinase, aunque mas que una luna de miel, parecían unas minis vacaciones o mas bien, los viejos tiempos, cuando todos estaban juntos, solo que sin preocuparse porque alguien los descubriese y los matase. Dentro de solo dos días, ellos ya tendrían que volver a la nación del fuego y el resto del equipo a sus respectivas casas, era un poco trise pero era algo que tenían que hacer, y esto inquietaba un poco mas a Toph. Durante esos días, a pesar de que la maestro tierra se dijo a si misma que no dejaría que algo así la afectase, estaba actuando de forma extraña, a pesar de que hacia mucho calor en la isla, Toph usaba ropa que no dejase descubierto casi ninguna parte de su cuerpo, ya no se metía en el mar con los demás, ni siquiera los numerosos intentos de Sokka y Aang de meterla a la fuerza dieron resultado, extrañamente solo lo hacia durante la noche y un corto tiempo, los demás tampoco lo tomaron como una mala idea nadar en la noche bajo la luz de la luna, era divertido para Katara y Aang hacer agua control, con sus poderes incrementados, Sokka era el que mas perdía contra las inmensas olas, y a la hora de dormir, Toph siempre era la primera en acostarse y no dejaba que su esposo viera su cuerpo sin ropa, obligaba a Zuko a apagar todas las luces, pese a que el pensaba que era por pura vergüenza, había algo que al señor del fuego todavía no entendía, su esposa que era la primera en acostarse y la ultima en levantarse, pero no tenia explicación alguna para todo este cambio repentino…

Era casi media noche cuando el sonido de un golpe había despertado al señor del fuego, y lo primero que vio al despertarse fue que su esposa no estaba en la cama con el, tal vez se había caído yendo al baño por los pisos de madera, sea lo que sea tenia que revisar.

De camino al baño no pudo verla, pero se escucho el mismo golpe de nuevo, esta vez venia desde el patio

Toph?- Susurro Zuko mientras podía ver a su esposa sola en el patio de rodillas, vistiendo su antiguo traje de pelea del reino tierra muy maltratado

Antes De poder acercarse a ella para preguntarle ver si estaba bien, la maestro tierra uso su tierra control para hacer una pared y esquivar unas cuchillas que se dirigían a ella. Una silueta de una mujer se alzo por sobre ella con mas kunais pero antes de que Toph pudiese contraatacar, Zuko se puso en medio y uso su fuego control y comenzó a atacar ala misteriosa mujer

Las bolas de fuego no dejaban de salir de sus puños mientras que la misteriosa mujer no contraatacaba, solo corría para esquivarlas

Que pasa? Pelea conmigo! Vamos!- Exclamo con fuerza, mientras preparaba una trampa con su fuego control para detener a esa mujer

Zuko, NO!- grito su esposa mientras que con su tierra control, hizo que su esposo perdiera su postura para el ataque dejándolo en el piso

Que te pasa? No permitiré que pelees sola- Dijo Zuko en el piso mientras miraba extrañado pero con rabia a Toph

Bueno, al menos se que estas en buenas manos Toph- Dijo esa mujer acercándose caminando con sandalias de madera hacia donde estaban ellos

Suki? De que se trata esto?- Dijo Zuko mientras miraba a Suki extrañado

Yo le pedí a Suki que peleara conmigo, necesito entrenar en donde no puedo ver- Dijo Toph poniendo a su marido de pie con su tierra control

Y porque no me dijiste nada? Ya no nos estamos escondiendo, no tienes porque entrenar a escondidas- Le replico su esposo

La maestro tierra ni siquiera alzo su mirada para poder "verlo" a los ojos, solo siguió mirando al piso- No es a escondidas, por la noche entreno y durante el día estoy contigo y los demás- Respondió sonriente

Zuko solamente la miro con reconfor en sus ojos aunque cuando vio el resto de su cuerpo vio muchos raspones, moretones y cortadas, ahora entendía porque su esposa ocultaba su cuerpo con esas prendas y porque no quería que la viese en su intimidad, pero se sintió bastante idiota al no haberlas siquiera sentido… pero no le dio mucha importancia, solo miro a Suki- No se propasen demasiado, aunque antes de que ella le contestase Toph dijo- No te preocupes, ya nos estábamos por acostar

Porque no le dijiste la verdad?- Le murmuro Suki después de que habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Zuko se había retirado un poco mas calmado

Es mi luna de miel, y nadie va a arruinarme eso… así que debo estar lista-

Suki permaneció en silencio, aunque no apoyaba la idea de Toph de pelear sola cuando contaba con sus amigos y con su esposo para ayudarla en cualquier cosa, pero sabia que también necesitaría estar preparada para cualquier sorpresa, después de todo ellos, ni permanecerían con sus amigos todo el tiempo, y la ceguera de Toph iba a ser siempre un problema, mejor estar preparados

El sol estaba a punto de salir, podía notarse como el cielo se hacia cada vez mas claro y las dos chicas se retiraron a sus cuartos antes de que alguien mas las viera. Para Suki, meterse en la cama a escondidas no era ningún problema, después de todo, Sokka siempre fue difícil de despertar, aunque era difícil sacarle la almohada que el abrazaba y que Suki usaba para engañar a su marido dormido, y hacerle creer que ella estaba durmiendo a su lado pero Cuando Toph entro a su cuarto sintió como la puerta se cerro rápidamente detrás de ella

Si no duermes lo suficiente, estarás irritado el resto del día- Dijo ella sonriente mientras se mudaba de ropa para recostarse un rato

Mientras dejaba resbalar su ropa por sus brazos, el maestro fuego la abrazo por la espalda, cubriéndose ella misma su pecho desnudo mientras el sostenía sus manos- Que esta pasando Toph?- Dijo Zuko a su oído mientras levantaba su cabeza para poder besar la de ella - se que algo te molesta—

No se de que me hablas, estoy bien, pero si voy a gobernar a tu lado, al menos quiero saber pelear ante cualquier situación… es lo único que puedo hacer…

De que estas hablando? – Le respondió el dándola vuelta para verla a la cara, al instante ella con su ropa que aun no se la había quitado, se cubrió aun mas su pecho desnudo

SOY CIEGA!- Dijo ella alzando la voz y estirando sus ojeras para que pueda ver, bien grande, sus ojos blancos—Si ni siquiera puedo leer o escribir, al menos sabré pelear contra quien sea—volvió a decir molesta pero moderando mas su voz, después de todo el sol todavía no se asomaba y sus demás amigos seguían dormidos

Sabes pelear, mejor que cualquiera de nosotros y puedes ver incluso mejor que nosotros, no debiste ocultármelo, soy tu esposo—Dijo su esposo sin lograr entender, porque su esposa estaba tan sensible con el tema de su ceguera últimamente

Entonces, deberías saber todo lo que te acabo de decir sin que yo te lo dijera si sabes tanto sobre mi, pelear es lo único que puedo hacer completamente por mi misma y ni siquiera se hacerlo bien, si algo llegase a pasar y necesitáramos pelear en madera o nos atacan por sorpresa estaría muerta inmediatamente, por eso debo entrenar para enfrentarme contra lo que no puedo ver, no puedo pelear tan bien como Mai—Dijo ella muy molesta pero no pudo seguir hablando, Zuko la tomo por sus hombros y la tiro violentamente hacia la cama, Sorprendida por la reacción de su esposo, ella se quedo inmóvil recostada sobre la cama, el movimiento violento hizo que ella quedara su pecho descubierto y sus brazos extendidos mientras que Zuko se quedo un momento callado mientras la miraba, El sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana y sus débiles primeros rallos iluminaron levemente el cuarto y ahora podía ver de nuevo su cuerpo, tenia moretones y cortadas por todas partes, su reacción de asombro fue algo que ella no pudo evitar sentir, los ojos de Toph se cristalizaron y una lágrima pudo deslizarse por su mejilla.

Zuko levanto su mano izquierda y seco su lagrima, luego poso su mano en la mejilla de ella mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella quedando los dos a centímetros el uno del otro, pero solo apoyo su frente en la de ella— No importa que sepas o no sepas hacer, Mai nunca podrá compararse contigo.. Nadie puede compararse contigo… eres lo mas importante para mi, y no dejare que nadie ponga un dedo sobre ti sin antes dar hasta mi ultimo aliento para pretejerte— Mientras ella escuchaba esto, ella le permitió a sus lagrimas caer una a una pero aun así, no iba a decirle lo de su encuentro con Mai, ella no volvió a aparecer así que no debería preocuparse por ello – Te amo… y pase lo que pase, lo enfrentaremos juntos… no es así?—Toph solo asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba que Zuko le secase sus lagrimas y la besara muy apasionadamente

Zuko la tomo en sus brazos y la deslizo mas arriba en la cama, dejando que su cabeza se posase en la almohada, ella no se acordaba que tenía el pecho descubierto hasta que los besos de Zuko comenzaron a bajar cada vez más y más

Zuko!, esta amaneciendo, quiero dormir un poco antes de que los demás se despierten—Dijo ella tratando de que su esposo despegue su boca de uno de sus pechos pero no podía hacer mucha fuerza, ya que sino el la mordía mas fuerte haciéndola escapar ligeros gemidos con solo un movimiento de su boca

Hubieras pensado eso antes de escaparte en la noche a entrenar en vez de quedarte conmigo—Respondió su esposo con una sonrisa mientras descendía todavía mas hacia su parte mas intima mientras los rayos del sol entraban cada vez mas por la ventana y calentaban la habitación, ya no había necesidad de ser gentil, después de todo, ya no era su primera vez y no le dolía nada, pero en el momento que el se poso sobre ella abriendo suavemente sus piernas para abrirse camino dentro de ella, se le hacia muy difícil no dejar escapar gemido alguno, ya era de día y sus amigos podían despertarse en cualquier momento y no quería que la escucharan en un momento como ese, aunque su esposo no pensaba igual, la situación le generaba todavía mas placer y no tubo gentileza alguna.

La princesa tierra no podía resistir mas, tapo su boca con sus dos manos para evitar que no saliera sonido alguno, y al señor del fuego le causaba ternura y gracia al mismo tiempo la reacción de su esposa, tan tierna y hermosa. Tomo sus dos manos con las que ella se estaba tapando la boca y se las retiro mientras se acerco a su oído—Quiero escucharte gemir por mi—Susurro suavemente mientras comenzó a hacerlo con mas fuerza.

Toph nunca lo había visto a su esposo de esa manera tan depravada y en su primer movimiento luego de sus palabras, se le escapo un gemido muy fuerte, intento taparse nuevamente la boca pero el las seguía sosteniendo contra la almohada a los costados de la cabeza de ella.

Intento con todas sus fuerzas hacer el menor ruido posible o lo mas bajo que pudiera pero el sentimiento de placer la estaba embriagando, ninguno de los dos podía resistir mucho más, Zuko llego a su punto máximo dejando a Toph con todo su cuerpo temblando, luego de limpiarse, el maestro fuego volvió a subirse encima de su esposa temblorosa sin tocar su piel y acercándose a su oído— Por haberme ocultado tu entrenamiento secreto, lo vamos a dejar así por hoy—Lamió su cuello una ultima vez antes de levantarse por completo de la cama

Luego de que su cuerpo dejara de temblar, ella comenzó a sentir todo el cansancio que le había dejado el entrenamiento y el movimiento brutal de su esposo, se quedo dormida completamente desnuda, antes de salir de la habitación Zuko la cubrió con las sabanas y la dejo dormir

Ya era completamente de mañana, pero ninguno de los demás chicos estaba levantado, lo que la verdad era un alivio, pese a que le había causado mas placer del que se hubiera imaginado el actuar de esa manera con ella, no podría ver a sus amigos a la cara si habían escuchado algo de lo que acababa de hacer

Pasaron dos horas hasta que los demás despertasen, el desayuno estaba completamente listo, Zuko había hecho un poco de te, tal y como le había enseñado su tío algo variado que pudieran comer

Y Toph?—Pregunto Sokka muy extrañado, era única que faltaba en la mesa y siempre desayunaba con ellos auque estuviera todavía somnolienta

Estaba muy cansada así que deje que durmiera un poco más—Respondió Zuko sin darle mucha importancia

Y que es lo que haremos hoy?—Pregunto Katara muy entusiasmada, ese era el ultimo día que los chicos estarían en la isla, mañana tenían que volver a la nación del fuego y cada uno a sus respectivos hogares

Ya hemos visitado todos los lugares de la isla en esta semana—Dijo Sokka sin mucho entusiasmo

Que les parece si solo hacemos un día de playa normal, es lo único que nos falta- Dijo Aang muy entusiasmado y no habiendo mas opciones era lo único que les entusiasmo hacer

Ya habían terminado de desayunar, Sukki y Katara comenzaron a lavar los platos mientras que Zuko fue a darse un baño relajante, Sokka, para entretenerse un rato, fue a despertar a Toph para que así pudiesen empezar el día de playa lo antes posible

Que estas haciendo—Pregunto el monje mientras que veía Sokka escabullirse en la habitación de los novios

SHHHH- le dijo casi gritando a su amigo para que no hablara tan fuerte—Voy a despertar a Toph para que podamos empezar el día de playa lo antes posible, vienes?—Dijo el chico de la tribu del agua muy entusiasmado

No creo que sea buena idea…

Vamos Aang o Katara ya te pego lo aguafiestas?—Le exclamo Sokka bajando los brazos

Que esperas?—Replico el joven monje frunciendo el seño mientras los dos entraban en puntitas de pies en la habitación.

Toph estaba durmiendo tan profundamente y las sabanas le cubrían hasta casi la mitad de la cabeza, los dos amigos contaron hasta tres y destaparon a la maestro tierra haciendo volar las sabanas y dejando ver así solo su espalda desnuda, no era algo alarmante para los chicos ya que no habían visto nada que sea importante, esto no despertó a la maestro tierra pero si hizo que los dos la taparan lo antes posible, mientras se sonrojaban y tapaban sus ojos inmediatamente, intentaron salir de la habitación con los ojos cubiertos pero solo tropezaron mutuamente cayéndose frente a la puerta, abrieron los ojos y la puerta instantáneamente se abrió. Zuko ya había salido de bañarse y vio a sus dos amigos tirados a sus pies

Que están haciendo aquí?—Grito el joven maestro fuego

Veras, queríamos ver si Toph se había despertado pero evidente no es así, así que estábamos dejándola dormir mas, dijo Sokka nerviosamente mientras que Aang solo asentía con la cabeza

Zuko?—Dijo la maestro tierra sentándose sobre la cama, a pesar de que todavía la cubría la sabana, esta se cayo cuando todos se voltearon a verla, Toph quedo completamente descubierta ante los tres chicos aunque ella no lo supiese, a pesar de que fue un instante incomodo para todos Aang se detuvo un segundo para mirarla con mas determinación, su cuerpo tenia moretones y cortes… el también había notado su comportamiento extraño en la vestimenta pese a las elevadas alturas pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Zuko los hecho a los dos de la habitación sin decir una palabra para que Toph no se sintiera avergonzada, después de todo, estando sobre la cama, no podía saber si había alguien mas en la habitación

Oye Sokka, viste eso?—Le pregunto Aang muy intrigado mientras los dos intentaban levantarse del piso, ya que Zuko los había echado de la manea mas rápida posible

Creo que fue difícil no verlo Aang, al parecer Toph ya creció—Respondió Sokka muy sonrojado

ESO NO—replico el monje sonrojándose nuevamente—El cuerpo de Toph estaba lleno de moretones y cortadas, ella hace días que usa ropa abrigada para no dejarse ver nada, no te parece extraño?

No había notado eso,, acaso crees que Zuko?...

No lo se, pero si algo esta pasando, es mejor saberlo—Lo interrumpió el monje mientras se levantaban, debían actuar lo mas normal posible frente a Katara y Sukki hasta que Zuko o Toph saliera de la habitación

Continuara…


	13. Señor Sandia

**Capitulo 13: Señor Sandia ;D**

Que es todo ese ruido?—Pregunto la joven ciega tomando rápidamente las sabanas para cubrirse

La puerta se trabo… los demás quieren hacer un día de playa, vendrás?—Pregunto Zuko mientras comenzó a cambiarse para ir a la playa con los demás, después de todo, no sentía vergüenza con ella, además de ser su mujer, ella no podía ver su cuerpo desnudo, pese a que ya lo conociese bastante bien

La joven se levanto de la cama sin decir una palabra y se dirigió hacia su valija y comenzó a revolver su ropa hasta encontrar su traje de baño

Por lo menos puedes responderme—Le volvió a decir el un poco más molesto mientras acomodaba su ropa, ya estaba listo para salir, se giro para verla y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, no importaba cuantas veces haya visto su silueta desnuda, todavía no se acostumbraba a tanta intimidad y confianza entre ellos

Estoy Lista—

Estaba hermosa como siempre, pero un traje de baño de dos piezas… aunque ella usase un traje de baño enterizo, sus moretones podrían verse de todos modos, Estas segura? Pueden verse tus heridas…—Le dijo el acercándose un poco hacia ella

Esta bien, este es nuestro ultimo día aquí y quiero pasarlo al máximo!—Exclamo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro aunque no estaba del todo convencida, tendría que explicar muchas cosas, y no sabia si decirles acerca de Mai o que decirles, si les decir sobre Mai, tendría que explicarle todavía mas cosas a Zuko, y el se molestaría mucho con ella

Los dos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del cuarto pero se ve que los demás ya habían tomado ventaja y estaban en la playa o ellos habían tardado demasiado preparándose, así que solamente decidieron ir hacia la playa, aunque Toph estaba muy nerviosa por lo que los demás llegaran a decir y tomo fuertemente la mano de su esposo, el muy bien no entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa, después de todo, no había hecho nada malo cuando se las había hecho, solo estaba entrenando y además con Suki

Katara estaba zureando con su agua control en una tabla hecha de la misma también, mientras que Aang y Sokka esculpían figuras en la arena y Suki tomaba sol

TADAAA, esta vez hice a Zuko, con cicatriz y todo—Grito Sokka con mucho entusiasmo, Había hecho una especie de montaña babosa, muchas algas formaban su pelo y la cicatriz un montón de ramas, y caracolas era lo que había usado para los ojos

Ese no se parece a mi—Dijo Zuko algo molesto

JAJAJA, creo que Sokka capto tu lado animal mas que otra cosa—Dijo su esposa riendo a carcajadas – Yo eh practicando mi arena control, miren esto— uso su arena control para formar el palacio de la nación del fuego, incluyendo su patio y su estanque

Wow, hasta hiciste a los patos-tortuga—Dijo Aang acercándose hacia la escultura de arena para verla mas de cerca

Eso no es justo, tu eres maestro tierra, es trampa—Respondió el joven de la tribu agua molesto, mientras se iba refunfuñando hasta donde estaba su amada Sukki y se sentó a su lado

No seas llorón—Dijo Toph muy sonriente mientras Sokka solo se irritaba mas por su comentario

Oye Zuko, puedo preguntarte algo?—Dijo Aang susurrando para que su amiga no la escuchara

Que es lo que quieres?—

Tu no… estarás maltratando a Toph verdad?—

QUE?, Como puedes decir eso?—Dijo Zuko muy sorprendido hacia la acusación de Aang

Pensé que no te levantarías mas To…-Se escucho la voz de Katara a lo lejos, saliendo del agua pero esta no pudo terminar la frase al ver el cuerpo de su amiga cubierta de moretones y cortadas, deshizo su tabla de turf y fue corriendo hacia ella—Como te hiciste esto? estas toda herida—Volvió a decir tomando el brazo de la joven ciega y examinando todo su cuerpo

Porque no le preguntas a Zuko?—Dijo Sokka poniéndose de pie y mirando al maestro fuego

Que?—Respondieron las dos chicas extrañadas pero no solo ellas, el avatar y el señor del fuego también estaban escuchando los gritos y las acusaciones

Tu le hiciste esto?, Que te pasa?—Dijo la maestro agua con mirada muy desafiante, una mirada parecida a la que ponía al mirar a Zuko cuando recién se unía al equipo Avatar

KATARA!- basta, el no me ah hecho nada—Dijo Toph para que esta se calmase, pero no quería decir una palabra de Mai, su luna de miel estaba por terminar y no quería arruinar todo ahora

Y entonces que te paso?—

S-Suki, eh estado entrenando con ella durante las noches—Dijo muy felizmente, ya estaban al último día de su luna de miel, era doloroso seguirles mintiendo a sus amigos y a su esposo, pero… no era momento de preocuparlos todavía, quería que cuando volviesen, todos sigan felices como estaban, y no preocuparlo con unas de sus cosas

Todos inmediatamente miraron a Sukki un poco sorprendidos—Amm si!, Toph quería aprender a defenderse de ataques aéreos y en situaciones en donde fuese ciega por completo así que, la ayude un poco—Dijo Suki un poco nerviosa, ella sabia acerca de lo de Mai, que Toph le dijese la verdad de porque quería entrenar tan duro había sido la única condición de que ella aceptase entrenarla, pero si ella misma no le decía a los demás acerca de Mai, no había razón por la cual ella deba decírselo

Y porque no nos dijeron nada?—Dijo el joven monje

Estoy en mi luna de miel y además tampoco se lo había dicho a Zuko, es algo que había decidido yo sola—Respondió la maestro tierra, sus amigos aunque disconformes con la decisión que había tomado, no dijeron mas nada, excepto pedirle disculpas a Zuko

Al menos déjame curarte todos estos moretones—Dijo Katara mientras que con su agua control comenzó a tratar todos los cortes y moretones que ella tenia en su cuerpo, mientras todos los demás siguieron el día de playa como estaba planeado

Quiero jugar al señor sandia!—Dijo Toph en voz muy alta, a lo cual todos aceptaron inmediatamente, pero ahora el juego debía cambiar, ya no dejarían que Aang de el ultimo golpe, ahora era mas serio, eran todos contra Toph, aunque no lo pareciera, era un entrenamiento perfecto por si en un futuro cercano, debía enfrentarse a algo parecido

Ahora todos eran mas fuertes, así que seria un juego mas duro, Toph uso su tierra control para elevar y desnivelar el piso para que los demás perdieran el control mientras lanzaba rocas prendidas fuego como cuando lo jugaron por primera véspero Aang solo tenia permitido usar uno de sus elementos para hacer el juego mas justo

Sokka a pesar de que en estos años había mejorado mucho con su espada, no era un problema romper las rocas que ella le lanzaba, pero coordinar todos los niveles y desniveles del suelo mientras hacia eso era algo muy difícil, sin mencionar las rocas prendidas fuego, mientras, Aang junto con Katara usaban el agua control para romperlas y apagar el fuego al mismo tiempo

Mientras Aang, Katara y Zuko usaban sus poderes para destruir y apagar las rocas que no cesaban, Sukki se abrió paso y comenzó a lanzar muchas kunais hacia los pies de Toph para que perdiese el equilibrio y deje de usar su tierra control, a pesar de que habían practicado mucho este movimiento, ahora Toph estaba atacando a mas personas y no podía ignorarlas, termino tropezando sobre sus propios pies, peor uso su tierra control para hacer un muro entre ella y Suki que ahora había un salto en el aire para poder dar el golpe final y termino rompiendo el muro que había creado Toph, ganando el juego, y partiendo la cabeza del señor sandia. Todos felicitaron a Sukki y juntaron los pedazos de sandia para poder comer en la casa, pero la maestro tierra todavía seguía desconcertada, si eso hubiese sido real, y si hubiera sido Mai, ya estaría muerta… es algo que no podía permitir que se repitiera…

El sol ya se había puesto y todos volvieron a la casa para descansar, el barco mañana zarparía muy temprano en la mañana, Sukki iba a pasar esta noche enteramente con su amado, así que no entrenarían, pese a que Mai no había aparecido en esos días, era algo que ya la estaba empezando a incomodar, no estaba lista para un ataque sorpresa, era algo que la estaba obsesionando

Que tienes?—Pregunto Zuko apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras veía a su esposa dando muchas vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir

No puedo dormir, solo eso—Dijo Toph dejando salir una exhalación como si estuviese agotada

Yo puedo arreglar eso si quieres—Dijo el mientras se subía a la cama, tomo el talón de la pequeña y lo jalo con fuerza hacia el

Es que acaso solo piensas en esto?—Respondió ella entre risas mientras que su esposo le besaba el cuello

Si no te gusta, entonces dímelo—

Pero un silencio se produjo en la habitación mientras los dos amantes comenzaban nuevamente su amada actividad favorita, esa sensación tan embriagadora que se causaban el uno al otro tan deliciosa, contemplar su cuerpo desde sus ojos plateados hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le permitía contemplarla por completo, era inevitable acariciar esa piel tan suave como si fuese ceda, posar sus dedos por sus hombros hasta su vientre y tomarla con firmeza, haciéndola completamente de el,

La desvistió por completo mientras que ella no soltaba sus labios por nada del mundo, acariciaba su espalda y su pecho, no importase las cicatrices que tuviera, no había nada que le desagradase de el

El cuerpo de la joven maestro tierra era tan pequeño y parecía tan frágil, que con cada embestida que el le hacia, pareciera como si fuera a romperse, intentar aguantas esa sensación tan placentera era casi imposible, ni siquiera cerrando los ojos podía disminuir, aunque cuando Zuko abrió los ojos pudo ver una sombra que se movía a trabes del reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre la espalda de su esposa, miro por la ventan pero no había nadie

Z-Zuko?...—Dijo ella muy sorprendida de que su esposo se hubiera detenido de esa forma y de sentí su cambio de emoción tan repentina

Su esposo tomo una sabana para cubrir sus partes y acercare hacia la ventana para ver quien podría estar mirándolos, algún pervertido que claramente se arrepentiría de ver el cuerpo de su mujer sin ropa, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada extraño, habían muchos árboles que no dejaban ver claramente si había alguien o no, tal vez había sido solo su imaginación del momento, se giro para terminar lo que había empezado pero en el marco de madera de la ventana una aguja clavada, la quito de ahí, era muy familiar pero no sabia con certeza si era de alguien que el conociese o no….

Que pasa?—

Nada, creí ver un animal—Respondió su esposo, estando ella sobre la cama, no se daría cuenta si le estaba mintiendo o no, pero al darse vuelta y ver la figura de su mujer casi desnuda, solo cubierta con una sabana, y su pelo suelto y desarreglado, esa imagen, era demasiado difícil de poder resistir creo que para cualquiera

Zuko dejo la aguja en su mesa de noche y se abalanzo instantáneamente sobre su esposa nuevamente, tomando sus dos pequeñas manos con solo su mano izquierda, sin dejarla ir, y mordisqueaba sus suaves pechos, cada noche, cada vez que lo hacían se revelaba un Zuko mas pervertido, un Zuko que nadie habría pensado, era así

Quien hubiera imaginado que Zuko y yo terminaríamos así, cuando éramos un grupo, pensé que el volvería con su novia y yo me enamoraría perdidamente de algún hombre robusto y fuerte, al igual que Aang y Katara o Sokka y Suki, quería estar enamorada, un amor romántico y dramático como el de ellos, al final no tuve el amor que siempre imagine que iba a tener, pero estar con el me llena de mucha paz, pero no se bien como llamar ese sentimiento que nació en mi aquella vez, y me pregunto si Zuko sentirá lo mismo que yo… también me pregunto porque esta noche mi cuerpo pareciera derretirse, con el sabor de una dulce felicidad

El sol estaba saliendo, Ya todos tenían sus cosas listas y estaban listos para partir de nuevo a la nación del fuego de después a sus respectivos hogares, Toph no había podido dormir nada, su esposo no la había dejado pero parece que a el no le había afectado en nada la falta de sueño

Los días pasaban bastante rápido aunque para Toph eran todos una tortura, no importa que tan buena maestro metal fuera, los movimientos del barco la mareaban mucho y no toleraba los viajes en el

Habían pasado apenas los primeros dos días y Toph no comía casi nada, tenia muchas nauseas y vomitaba mucho de tantos mareos, pero el ultimo que había tenido los había asustado a todos porque casi de desmaya

Dios, esto me va a terminar matando…- Dijo ella mientras intentaba sentarse en su cama

No lo hagas, quédate así—Escucho la voz de Zuko a su lado, mientras intentaba hacer que se recueste de nuevo

Me siento mejor, no hace falta que me cuides tanto—Dijo ella corriendo su mano para que la dejase levantar

No lo se… estas muy pálida, y has vomitado mucho—le respondió el con preocupación

Estoy bien, además quiero estar con los demás, cuando regresemos seguro regresaran a sus casas de inmediato y no los veremos en mucho tiempo—

Esta bien, pero si te mareas mucho, recuéstate, entendiste?—Dijo Zuko mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie para que no tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo

El viaje a la nación del fuego estaba casi por terminar, solo faltarían un par de horas para que todos lleguen al puerto, Zuko dejo a Toph con las chicas mientras que el fue con Aang y Sokka para saber si alguno de los generales que estaba a bordo del barco, tenia alguna noticia de la nación del fuego sobre algún acontecimiento importante o algo que ellos debieran saber

Toph, deberías estar descansando—Dijo Suki muy preocupada

Me siento bien, quería estar con ustedes antes de llegar, pasar más tiempo antes de que se vallan—

Bueno, llegaremos un poco tarde y estuvimos viajando unos días, seguro nos iremos después de pasar una noche en tierra—Dijo Katara posando la mano por la espalda de su amiga, estaba muy flaca después de no comer casi nada y haber vomitado tanto

Y como van las cosas con Toph? Se deja dominar?—Dijo Sokka mientras Aang Zuko y el se alejaban de las chicas

Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuche esto, pero quería que vieran esto—Dijo Zuko mientras que de su manga saco la aguja que había encontrado en su ventana la noche anterior

De donde sacaste eso?—Le dijo el joven avatar muy extrañado de que el tuviera un arma así, siendo que ninguno de ellos las usa

La encontré en mi ventana clavada anoche—

Yo las eh visto antes, y creo que tu sabes muy bien de quienes son, no es verdad?—Le dijo Sokka ya perdiendo toda informalidad en su hablar

Esperaba que no me dijeras eso, y también espero que estés equivocado—Dijo Zuko con una mirada con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza

Miren, ya hemos llegado—Grito Sukki para que sus amigos que no estaban muy lejos, pudiesen escucharla

Bueno, supongo que podrás confirmarlo dentro de muy poco Zuko—Dijo Sokka

Solo espero equivocarme…- Dijo el Señor del fuego

Continuara…


	14. San Valentine

**Bueno, Hoy es San Valentine y tras proponer esta idea y ademas de prometer a uno de mis fans que si carreaba una partida del lol, yo iba a escribir un especial de San Valentine y bueno, aquí esta, tiene Katang, Toko y Sokka x Sukki (no se como se dice el diminutivo de esta pareja D:) espero que les guste u.u**

**Capitulo 14: San Valentine**

El barco no tardo mas de dos horas en llegar al puerto de la nación del fuego, de inmediato los sirvientes comenzaron a bajar las valijas de los señores y sus acompañantes, todo el pueblo estaba allí para recibir a su gran señor y señora del fuego y a los héroes de la guerra, aunque entre ellos habían un par de ojos llenos de odio y rabia que miraban con desprecio a su gobernante y a su esposa mientras descendían del barco muy juntos, tal y como se esperaba de una pareja recién llegada de su luna de miel…pero inmediatamente desapareció entre la multitud, esta situación no iba a cambiar a menos que involucre sus manos directamente en el asunto

Mientras saludaban a todos camino al palacio con las cortinas de sus "carruajes" abiertas para que pudiesen verlos, podían notarse unas decoraciones muy amorosas en toda la ciudad

Si que me siento de la realeza—Dijo Sokka muy contento mientras se ponía mas cómodo

Oigan, acaso volvimos para el día de San Valentine?—Dijo Katara muy sonriente

Ah.. si.. creo que hoy es catorce de febrero ya, algunos se les sube demasiado a la cabeza este día—Respondió Zuko algo apenado

Podríamos pasar una tarde romántica, no te parece Aang?—Le dijo la maestro agua a su amado mientras se le acercaba precipitadamente a su cara y casi hace que los sirvientes perdiesen el equilibrio

C- claro, cuando dejemos las cosas en el palacio salimos—

Que te parece si nosotros también tenemos nuestra cita romántica—Dijo el chico de la tribu del agua mientras tomaba de las manos a su amada

Me parece una muy buena idea—Le respondió mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en sus hombros

Los sirvientes ya habían dejado todo el equipaje en las respectivas habitaciones de cada uno, mientras que todos habían ido a alistarse para salir en sus respectivas citas, excepto Zuko que fue directo a ver a su tío y a su madre, Ursa era la única que se encontraba sin nada que hacer junto al estanque en donde solía pasar mucho tiempo con su hijo cuando era niño, ya que Iroh estaba en una reunión con los concejales de la nación

Como has estado madre?—Dijo Zuko abrasándola fuertemente

Que pronto que has vuelto hijo, pensamos que volverías mañana, después del día de San Valentine—Respondió Ursa mientras su hijo tomaba asiento al lado de ella

Ah, si, emm… saldré con Toph un momento en la noche por eso—Respondió muy nerviosamente y sonrojado

Ooh, ya veo, entonces te deseo mucha suerte—Le respondió ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho con su hombro largando una pequeña risita—Ya eres todo un hombre Zuko

La cita de los guerreros:

Ambos se quedaron conversando acerca de la luna de miel del Señor del fuego hasta caída el atardecer, Los primeros en estar listos para Salir fueron Sokka y Suki, que ni siquiera se fijaron en si los demás habían salido o no, al salir de la habitación, Sokka tomo a Suki de la mano y la llevo corriendo hacia la ciudad

Parecía que todos en la ciudad tenían el espíritu de San Valentine, había muchas parejas en la calle y Sokka cada 2 segundos corría hacia algún puesto para ver las artesanías que tenían para la ocasión, pero la mayoría activaba su especialidad con fuego control, y ninguno de los dos podría apreciarlas nunca

Aun cuando Sokka se estaba divirtiendo, viendo todas las cosas que había en la ciudad, los artistas callejeros haciendo con su fuego control, muchos corazones y cosas tan románticas, Sukki tenía una mirada un poco desilusionada

Sukki, encuéntrame en la fuente en media hora—Dijo Sokka mientras la sostenía las manos, pero la sonrisa en su rostro se había borrado

Sokka, que tienes?—Le respondió ella muy extrañada, el siempre estaba sonriendo cuando ella estaba a su lado y solo ponía esa cara cuando algo malo sucedía

Solo hazlo, es muy importante—Le beso la frente y corrió hacia donde estaba la multitud perdiéndose en ella, dejándola sola…

Habían pasado cuarta y cinco minutos desde que Sokka se había ido misteriosamente y no podía verlo por ningún lado, mientras ella lo buscaba con la mirada entre toda la gente, repentinamente apareció frente a ella

Donde estab—Dijo Sukki pero el le había tapado la boca con su dedo haciendo una seña de que guardara silencio

Esto es para ti—Respondió mientras saco desde detrás de su espalda un ramo de flores tan grande como la mitad de su cuerpo, tenia las flores mas hermosas de toda la nación del fuego, los lirios de fuego, unas Liliums anaranjadas y unas rosas con un perfume tan delicioso que era lo único que podía oler en todo su alrededor

Sokka… son hermosas… pero no tenías que comprarme nada—Respondió ella mientras lo miraba algo apenada, ella era una guerrero de elite y una maestra en el arte de escabullirse, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de regalos

Entonces, no te gustara lo que hay en el centro—Le respondió el mientras se sobaba la cabeza un poco sonrojado pero mientras la veía con una mirada dulce… la sonrisa volvió a su rostro pero no era como la que siempre demostraba cuando estaban en el grupo, era una sonrisa mas amorosa y tierna

Sukki se sorprendió un momento porque había visto el ramo y no noto que hubiese algo mas en su interior hasta que corrió las flores, había dos abanicos dentro muy parecido a los que ella usa para pelear, pero este tenia los bordes dorado y las pintas de cada pliegue también eran doradas y con la forma del símbolo de la nación del fuego, pero lo que era mas importante, uno de los pergaminos decía en la parte izquierda superior "Nunca" y mas abajo, en la parte derecha inferior decía "Sokka" mientras que en el otro pergamino decía "Suki" en la parte izquierda inferior y en la parte derecha superior decía "Solo" … y los dos abanicos tenían un medio circulo algo extraño pero al juntarse no solo formaba una frase, sino que tenia un corazón envuelto en llamas grabado, eso si era algo mas del estilo de ella, pero no solo eso, era uno de los regalos mas hermosos y preciados que alguien alguna vez le haya dado.. que alguna vez Sokka la halla dado

Ella abrió los dos abanicos y los junto para poder ver lo que su amado había estado haciendo ese tiempo que la había hecho esperar sin ninguna pista, y al terminar de leerlo no pudo decir una palabra de agradecimiento, los ojos se le cristalizaron y de inmediato se abalanzo sobre el joven de la tribu del agua a pesar de tener las manos ocupadas con los dos regalos y este solo la abrazo muy fuertemente levantándola del piso y sumergiéndola en un profundo beso ignorando a todos a su alrededor

El amor del Avatar:

Katara, Te falta mucho?—Dijo el monje un poco desesperado, su querida había estado probándose y cambiándose muchas veces desde hacia ya unos 20 minutos y todavía no se había decidido por ninguna

Que te parece?—Dijo la maestro agua saliendo finalmente del baño para mostrarle al fin su decisión final que era un traje de la tribu del agua muy parecido al que usaba antes, con la diferencia de que no usaba esos pantalones largos que tapaban todo su cuerpo, sino que decidió solamente usar unos pantalones muy cortos para dejar sus piernas a la vista

Ammm.. M-muy hermosa—Respondió el monje muy avergonzado mientras salía de la habitación para que pudieran irse en Appa, y también con Momo, que nunca quería estar lejos de ellos

Y a donde vamos?—Dijo Aang mientras el gran bisonte alzaba vuelo

Vallamos a la ciudad, tal vez haya algo especial ya que habían puesto tantas decoraciones—Dijo ella muy entusiasmada

Los dos bajaron y dejaron a appa a las afueras de la ciudad para que nadie lo molestase, había mucha gente como era de esperarse y muchas parejas en la calle, pero no era algo que incomodase, después de todo ellos ahora eran muy apegados el uno al otro, para celebrar Aang quería hacer algo lindo por Katara, así que la invito a comer, al restauran mas lindo y al parecer el mas romántico que le había recomendado un vendedor ambulante, pero no contaba de que su fama fuera por tener la comida mas picante de toda la nación del fuego, la primera en probar la comida fue Katara, que tubo que tomar un gran trago de leche para poder sacarse esa sensación de quemadura en su lengua, pero pese a que eso no funcionase, no era algo como para arruinar su cita.

Que te parecen esos juegos de allá?—Dijo Aang señalando un puesto de tiro al blanco

Yo lanzare primero—Respondió ella mientras fue corriendo hacia el puesto

Si tira a los patos-tortuga en movimiento sin usar ningún poder, el primer premio es esta peineta—Dijo el encargado del puesto y era una peineta verdaderamente hermosa, era negra con sus bordes dorados y decorada con el dibujo de una flor de loto blanca

El juego consistía en derribar 5 patos-tortuga, aunque sin su agua control, y los aptos en movimiento, Katara no era muy buena, no podía tirar a todos en 3 intentos, y ahora era el turno de Aang, que a pesar que decía que no se podía usar ningún poder, el podía ver en los ojos de Katara que realmente la quería, y uso su aire control muy disimuladamente para que el encargado no lo notase y así podérsela ganar

Déjame ponértela—Dijo el monte mientras ella acomodaba su cabello para que el lo hiciera—Que tal me queda Aang?—

Estas hermosa como siempre Katara—Dijo el monje mientras se quedaba callado unos minutos para mirarla detalladamente un momento mientras que su ella, ante el silencio que se había generado, lo llevo hacia mas puestos para ver si podían ganar mas juguetes y así fue, y en uno de los numerosos puestos de juegos que habían, el premio era un muñeco del mismo avatar, era algo extraño de regalar siendo que era el mismo, pero era el que ella mas le había gustado de todos los juguetes de corazones, osos, y accesorios que habían conseguido en toda la noche, aunque hallan crecido y madurado mucho desde que se conocieron, su forma de divertirse y los juegos seguían siendo los mismos de cuando su viaje recién comenzaban, o al menos en el caso de Aang, muchas personas se acercaban a los puestos en donde ellos jugaban para ver como el siempre los ganaba

Sorprendentemente, se habían pasado un par de horas en los juegos que había y se estaba haciendo un poco tarde

Ven Katara, quiero mostrarte un lugar—Dijo el mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia donde estaba Appa, alzaron vuelo y Aang la llevo a un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad y del castillo

Aang, para que me trajiste aquí?—Le pregunto Katara mientras Aang se levantaba del cuello de Appa y se se acostaba al lado de ella en la montura

Quería ver esto contigo—Le dijo mientras terminaba de acomodarse y miraba el cielo, cuando ella levanto la mirada se podía ver en el cielo un numero incontable de estrellas brillantes, en un cielo tan azul oscuro

Wow.. Aang… creo que nunca había visto tantas estrellas y menos tan brillantes…-

Si... en la nación del fuego siempre tuvo un cielo hermoso en esta época del año, esto había sido algo que siempre quise mostrarte, pero siempre que veníamos no había mucho tiempo o nos quedábamos en la ciudad—

Katara se recostó sobre el pecho de su amado mientras los dos admiraban el inmenso cielo que los cubría por completo. Aang bajo la mirada y en al sentirlo ella se dirigió hacia el y los dos se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno y largo beso mientras que Appa también se recostaba en el pasto para admirar el cielo con Momo

Los Señores del fuego:

Zuko se había pasado casi todo el tiempo hablando con su madre sobre las cosas que había hecho en su luna de miel y ella de lo que había pasado en el reino en su ausencia

Pero que tenemos aquí—Se escucho la voz de un hombre acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos

Tío!—Exclamo el Señor del fuego mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba para saludarlo aunque su tío, no se conformaría con solo saludar a su sobrino después de no verlo en tantos dios, un enorme abrazo apenas alcanzaría

Mírate Señor del fuego Zuko, no te veía tan contento desde el día de tu boda, será que acaso ya se encamina un heredero?—Le pregunto entre risas su Tío haciendo que su sobrino se ponga totalmente rojo y despegándose de el inmediatamente, además su madre lo había escuchado muy claramente eso

C-Como puedes decir eso?—Dijo el joven muy robotizado mientras su madre posaba la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo

Los dejare solos, me gustaría hablar un poco con mi nuera—

Uh! Cierto, hoy es San valentine, y tu todavía no te has arreglado—Dijo Iroh mientras miraba a su sobrino de arriba abajo para ver que ni siquiera mostraba un poco de preocupación por verse bien en una cita con su esposa—querido sobrino, debes ir a alistarte para tu querida esposa

Que tiene de malo mi traje del señor del fuego?, no creo que Toph le importe lo que me ponga o no—Respondió con mucho sarcasmo en su hablar, pero Iroh lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta su habitación para prepararlo a su manera, aunque el no necesitara ninguna ayuda siendo ya todo un hombre, Zuko no le dijo nada y solo le dio el gusto a su Tío, después de todo, le recordaba aquellas noches en el Reino Tierra y en todos lados a donde iban en su viaje para capturar el Avatar en esos largos tres años, cuando el cuidaba de el y se encargaba de todo lo que pudiese

Para que el pudiese caminar sin que ninguno de los súbditos lo reconociese, Iroh tenia preparado un traje del Reino de la Tierra, era un traje muy parecido al que usaba cuando se hacia llamar "Lee" pero las telas eran muy diferentes, era una seda muy suave, digna de alguien de la realeza

Zuko ya estaba listo y la noche se aproximaba, sus amigos no estaban en sus habitaciones y Appa tampoco estaba en ningún lado, y sin ellos, el palacio estaba muy tranquilo. Antes de que Zuko pudiese golpear la puerta para ver si su esposa estaba lista esta se abrió y su madre salio de allí

Hijo, justo estaba por buscarte, tu quería esposa ya esta lista para partir—Afirmo Ursa mientras se hacia a un lado para que el pudiese verla, tal y como Iroh se ocupo de preparar a Zuko, Ursa se ocupo de arreglar a Toph, y al igual que el, ella también había tenido la idea de que Toph usara un traje del Reino de la tierra, un vestido largo , verde limón, con dos tajos hacia los costados para que pudiese caminar libremente como sabia que a ella no le gustaban las cosas muy femeninas, pero era bien entallado en su cintura para poder acentuar sus curvas y la figura tan hermosa y femenina que había desarrollado, además en la parte superior del vestido, pese a que era cubierto, con un cuello Mao y sus bordes en dorado, era muy ajustado, algo que no era normal que ella usase pero le quedaba demasiado bien, o al menos eso parecía al ver la expresión de asombro y rubor en la cara de su esposo, además de que también le había arreglado el cabello para poder dejar ver su rostro tal y como se lo arreglaba su madre

Ambos se despidieron de Ursa y partieron para la ciudad

Toph se aferro a la mano de su esposo, aunque pudiese ver perfectamente, ya que no había tanta gente como en los festivales pero había la suficiente como para hacer creer que ella no veía nada y así el no la soltara en ningún momento

Que esta pasando por allá?—Le pregunto ella, había un tumulto de gente concentrada en el área de los juegos

Es el área de los juegos, alguien debe estar quejándose de que lo estafaron seguramente—Respondió Zuko mientras recorrían la ciudad

Lamentablemente, no había muchas cosas que ellos pudiesen disfrutar juntos, los espectáculos eran mayormente con fuego control y Toph no podía ver nada de eso, ni apreciar las artesanías que hacían grandes figuras románticas al activarse con fuego control, además de comer, no habían muchas cosas en las que ellos pudieran hacer en la ciudad

Este paseo… no es divertido..—Pensó Toph para sus adentros mientras recordaba la época en donde estaban por enfrentarse al señor del fuego, esas mismas palabras las había dicho cuando se separaron ara buscar a Aang en la Isla Ember y ella había salido a buscarlo junto con Zuko, pero este no había dicho nada, a excepción de que lo importante en ese momento era Aang

Toma—Dijo Zuko mientras extendía la mano para darle algo a Toph, pese a que ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que Zuko estaba haciendo, a pesar de ser un pequeño gesto, no se había dado cuenta de que habían parado un par de veces y el había comprado un par de cosas

Esto, te hace ver mas bonita—Dijo mientras acomodaba una Lilium blanca su pelo—Hace juego con tus ojos—Agrego un poco apenas de lo que acababa por lo que decir

Algo sorprendida la maestro tierra por el gesto tan tierno de su marido, no presto atención tampoco a donde la había estado llevando a pesar de que reconocía lo reconoció inmediatamente cuando se detuvieron…

Aquí…-

Si… Aquí estuvimos solos por primera vez—Dijo Zuko mientras se volteaba para verla

Toph soltó sus manos y se acerco hacia una estructura de metal que yacía cerca y uso su mental control para poder darle una forma, tal y como el le había dado aquella vez un anillo para su dedo del pie, esta vez ella hizo un pequeño corazón con una ranura en uno de sus costados, al abrirse se podía ver el dibujo de ellos dos, como Toph no sabia escribir, recordaba el rostro de Zuko desde aquella vez que lo toco con sus manos y lo grabo en el corazón junto con el de ella

A-aquí tienes chispitas—Dijo ella extendiendo su brazo, y su marido la tomo por la muñeca jalándola hacia ella y besándola tan profundamente como aquella primera vez

Quiero que me hagas una promesa Toph—

Yo te entregare el resto de mi vida… pero a cambio tu me darás el resto de la tuya…- Dijo el joven maestro fuego mientras susurraba estas palabras a centímetros de los labios de su amada, Ella solo sonrió y volvió a besarlo mientras sonreía

Te has vuelto muy cursi chispita jajaja... pero… una promesa no puede romperse—Dijo ella mientras no dejaba de abrasarlo y posaba su cabeza en su pecho,

Tu eres mi felicidad—Dijo Zuko mientras Toph alzaba un poco apenada para "verlo" a los ojos, esas palabras eran un poco fuertes incluso para cualquier corazón, pero ella solo sonrió y volvió a ponerse en puntas de pie para volver a besarse antes de tener que volver al palacio


End file.
